


Dark Trio: Book 2

by Nothan123



Series: The Dark Trio [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Arts, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Dark Ron Weasley, Dark Trio, F/M, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Non Insane Longbottoms, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Underage Sex, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, dark rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothan123/pseuds/Nothan123
Summary: Another year has approached and Hogwarts once again opens the gates for the young wizards and witches. After a very eventful First Year the Dark Trio returns to Hogwarts. Harry has had an accident that will change his life, for better or for worse is yet to be known.However this year will most likely be no different than the last. Gilderoy Lockhart is teaching DADA with his own 'personal' touch. Hermione has found a book that will aid the Trio to bigger and better heights. Harry's hatred for his family continuess to grow unchecked. And Ron is left trying to figure out what is important to him.What's worse however, the Chamber has opened and in it the Dark deeds of a man long since thought dead arise. A creature now prowls the grounds of Hogwarts petrifying it's victims. What will come of the year, and will the events from fifty years ago replay.The secrets of Hogwarts will be opened.





	1. Chapter 1

  In London, England night settled and the honest folk turned their lights off and went to bed. However the night not only put to sleep the good folk, it awoke the dishonest. In an alley near an old decrepit house stood a boy with long black hair leaning on the wall. He had his eyes closed as he listened to the sights and sounds of the sleeping city.

  "Cole, get down here and play some Poker," a man yelled from inside the house. The soft thuds of someone running down the stairs filled the silence afterwards. In the alley the boy sighed a smirk playing at his lips.

  He opened his eyes to reveal startling, emerald, green eyes.

...

  Harry never felt more alive then when he was outside in the crisp night air. Hogwarts was his home, there was no doubt about that, but it didn't have the freedom that London had. London was his playground.

  He had been sending letter after letter to Hermione and Ron, one every week. He sent some to Kingsley abd the odd few to Rose. He learned quickly that the Potter's checked all the mail that went to Rose. Hermione usually sent a reply as soon as she could and Ron's replies usually came right as Harry was about to send another letter. Hedwig loved all of this, to her getting to fly all over the country was amazing.

  The last letter Harry had received from Hermione told him she was back in England after her trip and demanded he come. Ron had already arrived there. While Harry would have loved to go see his friends immediately he wanted to get something from this house. The people in the house had stolen Onyx's collar of all the bizarre things. The cat in question was walking next to him as he made his way towards the house window.

  "What do you think Onyx, think I can get up there?" Harry asked looking down at the cat. The window was pretty high up considering it was a two story house.

  "Meow," was the reply Harry, obviously, received.

  "You're right, of course I can do it," Harry grinned brightly.

  Grabbing onto the drainage pipe Harry slowly but surely made his way up the pipe. The window was close enough when he felt the pipe shudder a little. It creaked and groaned in protest as Harry grew closer and closer to the window. 

  "I'm not that heavy," Harry mumbled climbing into the room.

  The room was, like the rest of the house, tarnished. The paint from the walls peeling off and the wood rotten and almost decayed. A perfect spot for thieves, Harry thought in his mind he still wondered why they stole Onyx's collar. Searching the room Harry spotted the collar in the far end of the room and slowly made his way towards it.

  Crack

  Jumping up Harry spun around to see the source of the loud sound. Standing behind him was a small, barely more than two foot tall, creature wearing rags. It's big round eyes staring at him.

  "Who," better question, "What are you?"

  "Harry Potter, I am Dobby, a House Elf," the creature, Dobby, introduced himself. "I've been looking for you."

  "Why were you looking for me?" Harry asked cautiously.

  "Daniel Potter," Harry groaned at that, "Must not go to Hogwarts. But he is refusing to listen to Dobby so Dobby has come to get you to convince him."

  "What? No," Harry replied going to grab the collar.

  "No? But you must, Daniel Potter must not be allowed to go to Hogwarts," the House Elf yelled.

  "Shut up, you have to be quiet," Harry hissed looking at the door worriedly.

  "Oh no, Dobby yelled at Mr. Harry Potter, oh Dobby is so sorry," Dobby cried, "Dobby must punish myself."

  Then he ran into the wall. A loud thud reverberated throughout the house as the Elf continued to run into the wall almost cracking his skull open.

  "Great a Bi-Polar House Elf," Harry groaned before grabbing the creature effectively stopping the sound. Running over he grabbed the collar and shoved it in his pocket. He quickly turned around to and watched as the Elf began crying extremely loudly.

  "Crap," the whole house could probably hear the damn Elf, "Dobby why can't Daniel go to Hogwarts?" That effectively stopped the Elf's loud crying.

  "If Mr. Daniel Potter goes to Hogwarts then he will die, Dobby can't let Master Daniel die. And Dobby knows Mr. Harry Potter can save Master Daniel," the Elf spoke to loudly for Harry's taste.

  "Why would I want to save him?" Harry asked to no one, "Dobby you don't have siblings do you?"

  "Dobby does not," the Elf replied.

  "That explains it," Harry mumbled then heard footsteps pounding up the stairs, he hadn't heard them over Dobby, "Dobby, you hav-" Crack "Oh I'm going to kill that Elf."

  Suddenly the door slammed open and someone grabbed Harry. Acting on instinct Harry spun around and punched the offender in the stomach. The, now classified as, man stumbled backwards slightly before grabbing Harry and pushing him to the wall.

  "Oh, your going to get it now fucking brat," the man growled and flicked a pocket knife open. Harry gasped, his knife was still in his pocket.

  The man lifted his knife up fully intent on slashing Harry's left eye out. Harry viciously jerked to the left before the knife made contact and instead the knife slashed a little to the right of his eye. Crying out in pain Harry tried to work through the ringing in his ears and the pounding in his head to grab something.

  "Cole what the bloody hell are you doing?" another man came up the stairs.

  "Showing this brat not to punch me," the man, Cole, growled.

  "You idiot that's the boy we're after," the other man shouted in disbelief.

  "What, this is the kid? Looked different in the photo she showed us," Cole replied looking at him.

  If the Potter's sent these men after him he was going to kill them. Then Dobby wouldn't worry about Daniel going to Hogwarts, he'd kill the Boy-Who-Lived personally. Finally Harry felt the cool skin of metal on his palm and thanked Merlin. Grabbing whatever the piece of metal was he prepared to smash Cole in the head when his next words left Harry cold. 

  "So this is the kid Sapphire wants?"

  Harry paused, his blood cold and his entire body lifeless. Not possible, not possible, not possible, the words kept ringing in his head but he knew they were false. Sapphire knew he was in London.

  "Yeah, and she said she'd personally gut whoever harmed a hair on him," the man at the door replied.

  "Don't worry Boss Man, we'll tell her some street thug was beating on him and we helped him out," Cole grinned.

  "Fine but get rid of the knife," 'Boss Man' ordered.

  "Like...hell," Harry gasped out and struck Cole on the head before throwing him at 'Boss Man'. Harry quickly sprinted out the room and bounded down the stairs at breakneck speed. Jumping over the missing step in the stairwell he slammed into the side of the door as he made his escape. The pounding feeling in his arm was dull as he felt cold blood run down his face. The knife had cut deep and Harry knew that he'd need help.

...

  Harry headed to his safe house first, since no one knew about it. It was in an alley outside some family owned convenience store. As he walked into the alley he caught his reflection on the glass window.

  He wished he hadn't.

  There stood the same long raven black haired, emerald green eyed boy. But there was also a long, deep, gash that ran from the bride of his nose down crossways, jaggedly, down his face. It ended at the bottom corner of his left cheek the blood dripping from the side of his chin. He stared in horror and fought against a fountain of tears.

But he couldn't stop the tears as they spilled over. What was worse was the tears mixed with his blood so not only did pain shoot from the cut the tears were now ruby red. He was literally crying blood.

  Using his sleeve to dry his tears Harry made his way towards the small man made tent. He grabbed his baggage knowing he couldn't stay where he was for long. Hermione was in town luckily and she'd help him, hopefully. Hedwig hooted as she caught sight of her master and Onyx, who had arrived before him, meowed at him.

  "Your damn magical collar caused this Onyx," Harry pointed to the gash on his face as he put the collar on.

  "Meow," the cat purred softly as an apology and jumped onto his shoulders.

  Harry easily collected his luggage and began to haul them away from the tent. He was, for once, happy he had so little besides his magical stuff. Otherwise the trek to Hermione's house would have been dreadful.

...

  It was late into the night when Harry finally arrived at the Granger Residence. The lights were all off, and they were most likely all asleep. Harry was about opt to come back tomorrow when the pain from his face came back with full force. He needed help, fast.

  Walking up to the porch Harry knocked softly at the door. No sound came so he rang their doorbell, finally he saw a light turn on. He heard someone come down the stairs from inside and for a moment contemplated leaving. What if the people looking for him found him? What if he put Ron and the Granger's in danger?

  The door swung open and a man stood in front of him though Harry could only see the man's feet. He was looking downwards not wanting to look into the man's eyes. Scared that he would be disgusted with the gash across his face.

  "Why are you here son?" Mr. Granger, Harry assumed, asked lightly.

  "I-I, um, may I speak with Hermione?" Harry asked timidly.

  "Why?" the man now had an edge to his voice.

  "She's a school friend, from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he added the last part so the man knew he was telling the truth.

  "Harry?" a female voice called from inside. Harry finally raised his head to see Hermione who gasped as she saw him.

  "Hey, I need some help," with that his vision turned black.

...

  Harry awoke to feel a damp wet cloth pressed on his forehead. Wearily he opened his eyes to see that he was not in fact in his safe house. For a second he wondered where he was before the events from last night hit him full force. He tried to get up but groaned in discomfort and pain.

  "I wouldn't get up," a masculine voice stopped him and Mr. Granger came into view, "My wife patched you up. Said you were lucky, could of lost your eye. So, you had an eventful night huh?"

  Harry quickly felt his body and thanked Merlin that his shirt was still on. But it was obvious that Mr. Granger had seen his scars.

  "Yeah, it all passed quickly, everything went out of control," Harry replied.

"Hmm, so care to explain why you were so banged up?" Mr. Granger more demanded then asked.

"I was trying to get Onyx's collar back, some people stole it. I had to get it back, you see it's a magic collar and I couldn't let Muggles keep it," Harry explained.

  "The cat is Onyx? Well, why'd they steal the collar in the first place? They're Muggles, they didn't know it was magic," Mr. Granger interrogated.

  "To lure me out," Harry replied looking at the man in the eyes. He was timid last night and that was unacceptable.

  One mention of her and he was five years old all over again. No, he was not going to cower at the mention of her name, that was stupid. He survived without her long enough and he knew what she did was wrong. She always said what she did was right, but Harry knew better. He knew she knew it was or maybe she was so insane she truly thought that what she did was right.

  "Well, I'm not going to pry as long as it doesn't affect my family," Mr. Granger then grinned widely, "I'm Dan by the way."

  "Harry, Harry Potter."

...

  Hermione was on him the moment Dan opened the door. She hugged him fiercely and Harry briefly caught Ron jumping into the mess. The elder Granger's watched in amusement as Harry was trampled.

  "You idiot," Hermione hissed as she let go smacking his shoulder, "What the hell happened?"

  "Just some guys that got rough," Harry lied, Dan had asked him to. Harry only now recalled how hard it was to lie to Ron and Hermione.

  "I don't believe you but I have a feeling my Dad asked you not to say anything," Hermione huffed irritated but let it slide.

  "Mate, did you get your report card?" Ron asked trying to change the subject. Hermione instantly brightened up at the mention of school.

  "We both got O's in every subject, though I got O+ in Astronomy and History of Magic," Hermione spoke proudly, "O+ in Charms too."

  "I got an O+ in DADA," Ron spoke giddily. Despite it having only been their First Year, O+'s were good no matter which year. Ron hadn't even thought he'd managed to get that mark.

  "O in everything, OO in DADA and Charms," Harry smirked at their expressions.

  "Of course," Ron muttered with mock sigh, "The great Harry Potter has to beat us all."

  Harry had to admit, he missed this. 


	2. Chapter 2

  Severus sighed as he sat down in his Potions Lab. He always felt right at home in Hogwarts, even when he was younger and being bullied by the Marauders. Hogwarts was his home and though he liked going back to Spinner's Edge he had to admit, it wasn't a place he would like to live in permenatly. He sometimes even mused that he would become like Binns and stay as a ghost in Hogwarts for many more years.

  "Severus," Alecto walked into his Potions room. The two had become friends over the course of her first year teaching at Hogwarts. Them both being ex-Death Eaters after all.

  "Hello Alecto, what do you need?" Severus asked.

  "A headache potion, I'd rather not go to Madam Pomfrey especially so close to the year," Alecto replied. While Madam Pomfrey was a force to be reckoned with during school she was a nightmare right before the school year. She would have kept Alecto in for the whole week if she came in with a paper cut.

  "Ah yes, Minerva was already here asking for one too," Severus responded, "I don't understand why you all get headaches before the year."

  "I've only had to deal with the students for one year and I already hate them," Alecto growled, "I know you hate all of them too."

  "I wouldn't say you hate all of them, I believe you have a fondness to the Slytherin Mr. Potter," Severus smirked.

  "Not you too," Alecto groaned, "Minerva's already ripped into me about how I show a little favouritism to Harry. She accused of me of trying to sleep with him a month before school was let out can you believe that?"

  "She accused me of the same thing," Severus sighed.

  "Really," Alecto looked intrigued by this. Minerva and Severus were so close it was a surprise to hear her speak bad things about him.

  "Yes," Severus closed his eyes briefly, "During the war, before I turned spy, Minerva and I duelled. I injured her quite badly, and so when I joined Hogwarts and became a spy she was very aggressive. I showed a little favouritism to a student and she was down my throat in an instant. The first several years were rocky but we managed to overcome it. I dare say we might even be friends now."

  "Well, I can't keep dealing with this," Alecto complained, "If I so much as breathe wrong she'll try to have me arrested."

  "You cannot fault her, you were one of her prized students after all," Severus had a distant look in his eyes, "The war took a toll on her more than we can ever know. She had to fight students she had taught since they were eleven. She remembered their faces when they first gazed upon the Great Hall. She saw their excitement at learning magic. She watched them grow up and become who they were."

  "Huh, I suppose," Alecto nodded.

  "Yes, to her, it was like she was fighting her own children."

...

  Harry stated outside the window of the Granger family van. Mrs. Granger, or Emma as she more or less demanded him to call her, sat in the front humming a tune. Dan was one of those drivers that seemed to never take their eyes off the road, everything was done by the books. Ron was snoring on the other side of him and Hermione was nose deep in a book Mice and Men.

  Harry named all the places they passed by, seeing as he knew the city by heart. He was mostly doing this because he still didn't trust the Grangers, so he was making sure they were going where they said they were going.

  The Leaky Cauldron.

  Harry became lost in his mind fairly quickly however, imagining another year at Hogwarts. Considering his First Year he had high expectations for his Second Year. Maybe more interesting Quidditch games, Harry mused. The only one last year that was noteworthy was against Gryffindor, at least his brother could play Quidditch. He was broken from his thoughts when Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.

  "We're here," she informed him before getting exiting the car. Harry followed after her and saw Ron stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Emma was already waiting for them at the entrance with Dan.

  "Mate, you excited for another year?" Ron asked as they made their at to the door.

  "Of course I am," Harry smirked, "Though I wonder who our new DADA teacher will be?"

  "Well, we don't know about that, but I heard Alice, Neville's mum, is our new Astronomy Professor," Hermione rattled off the facts. Harry still wondered how she kept everything in that head of hers.

  "Well, whoever our DADA teacher is I hope they don't have Voldemort in the back of their head," Harry commented. Ron flinched at the Dark Lords name, though he was getting better at not fearing a bleeding name. Hermione didn't seem to mind the use of his name, she was very level headed after all.

  "Yeah, anyone's better than Quirrell," Ron responded.

  "C'mon kids, we need to get to Gringotts," Dan said holding a small bag. Inside the bag was all the gold they had accumulated over the time they had the Philosopher Stone. Harry was quite surprised when he learned that the Grangers knew about the money.

...

  "They know?" Harry cried incredulously on the couch of the Granger Residence.

  "Well I can't lie to them," Hermione retorted angrily. Ron wisely kept out of the conversation having already asked these questions to Hermione beforehand, and gotten chewed out for it.

  "Alright," Harry held his hands up in surrender, he wasn't stupid enough to get Mount Hermione all worked up.

  "Yes, and when we have to sell the gold for Galleons my mum and dad can help us," Hermione explained.

  "You guys are okay with this?" Harry asked looking towards the two adults.

  "Well, you didn't get caught and I'm sure we could use the gold too," Dan replied with a grin.

  "She had to get her Slytherin qualities from somewhere, mate," Ron piped up.

  "I suppose so," Harry nodded with a smirk. It would be good to have some adults help them out on this little incursion.

...

  Gringotts hadn't changed one bit since the year before. Same white washed walls and marble flooring, and the large chandelier on the roof. Harry still couldn't help but internally marvel the entire room, he had to admit the Goblins knew how to live large.

  "Master Griphook," Harry called as he spotted the Goblin from last year. He bowed slightly to the Goblin who bowed back in return.

  "Master Potter, we have some private matters to discuss," Griphook spoke gravely and turned a critical eye to the others, "Alone if at all possible."

  "Actually, we have some private matters to discuss also, perhaps we should head to a private room," Harry spoke in his best Pureblood voice. The Goblin nodded and led them towards a hall to the left.

  Left, right, right, left, turn after1 turn after turn sent them deeper into the depths of Gringotts. Finally Griphook stopped and took out a key before opening a door to the left of them. Inside looked the same as the hall in the front of Gringotts only this was smaller and more cluttered. A small name sign on the desk in the centre read, Griphook.

  "Now Mr. Potter, the Potter Family has sealed off your vault," Griphook started as Harry took a seat. Harry had insisted that the Granger family stay, mostly because he didn't trust the Goblin.

  "What?" Harry instantly jumped up and both Ron and Hermione looked shocked. The elder Grangers shared a look that seemed to convey worry for the child.

  "Yes, they have also asked that should you enter Gringotts we must send them a letter immediately," Griphook then adopted an almost feral grin, "However I seem to have misplaced the letter I must send. But you never know when I might find it."

  "Too bad you accidentally burned it," Harry spoke indifferently tossing a bag of Galleons on the table. He still had some from the year prior.

  "Yes, silly me," Griphook smiled as he picked up a letter sitting next to him and put it in candle flame on the side of his desk. It began to burn quickly and Griphook dropped it into the ashtray next to him and allowed it to continue to burn .

  "I suppose that is done," Harry smirked.

  "Then the next matter of buisness," Dan now took control of the conversation, "How much will this give us?"

  Handing the bag over Griphook inspected the gold inside intently. He then counted the gold, weighed them, and measured them before scribbling a number on a piece of paper. Before Griphook could hand the paper to Dan, Harry grabbed the parchment and passed it to Hermione.

  "It's better that you have no direct dealing with the money, wizards are cruel people," Harry turned his eyes to Dan. The elder Granger looked conflicted but then sighed in agreement. It was true, he wasn't a wizard, and his wife wasn't a witch, so it was best that he didn't handle the money directly.

  "This could get us to," Hermione paused to think for a little, "Sixth Year most likely."

  "Good," Harry smiled, "I want a new account that can only be opened by Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."

  "I suspect you don't want the Heads of Houses for those three people to interfere with this?" Harry nodded, "Very well then, that will cost a little extra then. But I'm sure you have the necessary money. It will only be able to be opened by the touch of Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and of course you Mr. Potter. You will not need any guardian to sign these as we are in Goblin Nation and the Ministry of Magic doesn't own us. However you will require a Goblin to monitor the account."

  "I think your more than suitable for the task Master Teller," Harry nodded.

  "Very well, sign here," Griphook handed them a piece of parchment with three lines on it.

  Harry signed it first with a deft hand and then handed it to Ron who quickly scribbled his own signature and passed it to Hermione and in her neat handwriting the deal was signed.

...

  "No, we will go to the bookstore last," Dan said for the tenth time in a minute.

  "Please," the two female Grangers pleaded with soft puppy dog eyes.

  "Boys help me I'm outnumbered," Dan called to the other two who were looking intently at the Quality Quidditch Supplies.

  "It's a good broomstick eh Harry?"

  "Yes but I still think we should wait for the Firebolt."

  "I'm somewhat proud and disappointed of their ability to get out of this," Dan groaned, "Fine, to the book store."

  With that they made their way towards Flourish and Blotts, the wizarding book store. In front of the store was a long line of people who were holding books to their chests. Harry ignored them and with the help of Dan they were able to squeeze into the bookstore. They were then stopped by one of the bookstore employees.

  "No, no, no you cannot skip ahead in the queue, you have to wait if you want a book signed by Gilderoy Lockhart," the store attendee then grabbed Harry's arm.

  Big mistake.

  "Don't touch me," Harry hissed slapping the man's arm away, "I don't give a flying Hippogriff about Gilderoy Lockhart and his damn books." Harry went to throw a punch when Dan grabbed his arm stopping him.

  "We're just here to buy books," he spoke in a more calm way then Harry did. Harry briefly blushed when Dan turned his gaze on him before steeling his eyes and looking right back at him.

  "S-sorry sir, I thought you were here for Mr. Lockhart," the employee stuttered having noticed that Harry was aiming to punch him. Something about the boys' eyes seemed to scream danger.

  "Well then, we'll go and grab our books," Emma spoke up with a kind smile. She then led them towards the book section when a voice interrupted them.

  "Harry?" it was a feminine voice and Harry turned to see a black haired woman who gasped when she saw him. She quickly rushed forward and swept him in a fierce hug.

  "Who are you?" Harry demanded pushing himself out of her grip.

  Harry looked behind her to see a sight he hoped he wouldn't have to see. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were walking over with another blonde haired woman, most likely Lupin's wife, and their children. Harry only recognized Remus and Sirius because they too frequented Hogwarts with James and Frank and sometimes Kingsley. Though he, thankfully, never had to speak with them. Kingsley told him it was because the Potter's wanted to mend things before they came into his life.

  "Ah, hey pup," Sirius greeted with a wide smile as if they were the best of friends.

  "How are you cub?" Remus spoke up with the same tone.

  "Pup? Cub? What the hell?" Harry asked looking very puzzled. Sirius and Remus began to snicker at some sort of inside joke.

  "Harry," the black haired lady drew his attention, "I'm Romana, your Godmother, these are my children, Kristin and Carrie, and I hope you remember Janet."

  "Mum, why are we talking with him, after the stunt he pulled at the Year End Feast," Janet whined like a brat. Well in Harry's mind she sounded like a complete brat. "And what happened to his face?"

  "I'm Clara," the blonde hair woman next to Remus quickly stopped whatever comeback Harry had, "I'm Remus' wife and of course my children Troy and Cory."

  "I'm Harry and I don't care," Harry replied with a glare. Romana, his Godmother, surely she could have done something. But she didn't. Clara too, both ladies stood by and watched with their husbands as Harry was taken away and he wasn't about to welcome them back.

  "Harry what happened to your face?" Romana asked slightly flinching as Harry glared at her.

  "Nothing," Harry spat turning around and was about to walk away when a hand landed on his shoulder. He quickly spun around slapping the arm away and was about to pull his pocket knife out when he saw who it was.

  Kingsley.

  "Hey Harry," the black man smiled warmly and Harry sighed in relief.

  "Hey Kingsley," the younger boy replied. Romana looked surprised that Kingsley was able to speak so effortlessly with Harry. Where she got a glare, he got a warm smile. She couldn't deny that she was extremely jealous of the fact.

  "Kingsley, c'mon man," James appeared, "Daniel just got a photo shoot with Gilderoy and he admitted he was the new DADA Professor."

  "I have to leave," Harry whispered to Kingsley but was too late as the Potter family appeared with the Weasley's in tow.

  "Harry, what happened to your eye?" Lily gasped as she spotted him.

  "Nothing," Harry growled trying to leave.

  "Ron, honey, nice to see you," Molly Weasley greeted her child. Harry now had an intense desire to punch this lady in the face. She gave off a motherly aura and had a warm smile on her face but Harry knew better. Maybe if Ron was a Gryffindor she would be the kind amazing mother anyone would have been happy to have, but not in this world. In this world, in reality, she was a woman who cared only for Gryffindor's and worshipped Dumbledore.

  "Hiya mum," Ron replied with a small, fake, smile.

  "Hey, Harry," Kingsley whispered in his ear, "I want to show you something."

  "What?" Harry asked as he noticed that the Grangers were now being interrogated by the other families. When Sirius, having no filter, insinuated that Dan had given Harry the scar, the older Granger was about to strangle him.

  "C'mon, it'll get us out of here," Kingsley spoke with a tinge of hope.

  "Alright," Harry conceded.

  With that the duo escaped the hell that was Flourish and Blotts.


	3. Chapter 3

  Harry sighed as he sat on one of the benches at Kings Cross waiting for the Grangers. He couldn't believe he was finally returning to the safe, warm, walls of Hogwarts. Though considering last year Hogwarts probably wasn't the safest place in the world. In any case, the castle was the only home he'd ever known.

  Hermione was nose deep in a book about Herbology, she was adamant on getting a higher grade then him this year, and Ron was shining his wand. Hermione was the one who learned about proper wand care, not even Ron who was a Pureblood learned about proper wand care but then again considering the family he came from it wasn't surprising. Percy had already come to them with his nose stuck in the air as he looked at Ron as if he was inferior. He said something about how they were boarding the train and Ron could follow after.  Harry was about to punch the Perfect when Hermione stopped him, he was still about to break the no magic rule and send a Tripping Hex when the boy had left.

  Staring at the ground  Harry thought back to the surprise Kingsley had for him. Not even Harry was expecting it.

...

  "A tattoo shop?"

  "Read the whole sign."

  "Clark's Tattoo and Piercings," Harry read aloud looming a little surprised, "You going to get my ears pierced?"

  "Yep," the older man grinned pointing to his own pierced ears, "I had mine done in Second Year so you should too. My sister had hers done when she was born though, almost died, anyway. C'mon, Clark's an old friend he'll do it for free."

  "That's good considering the Potter's closed my vault," Harry shrugged pretending to be indifferent. He really wanted to find out if Kingsley knew about it and seeing the man's expression, he didn't. It went from shock to anger to mournful.

  "They, well, they said they were going to do everything to get you back but I wasn't expecting this," Kingsley scratched his chin, "They aren't terrible people you know."

  "Really Kingsley, you're going to defend them?" Harry asked a little hurt.

  "What they did was wrong but you can't fault them either. James is the most stubborn man I know and will do anything to get you back. Same with Lily only she's more devious then James," Kingsley sighed.

  Harry thought on it for a moment and shook his head. They had their chance, eleven years ago they had the choice of keeping him or throwing him away, and they threw him away. He wasn't going to forgive them until they proved that they could be good people. And considering their children they obviously weren't fit to raise kids anyway.

  "Maybe, maybe not, I don't really know what kind of people they are. Never talked to them really, but actions speak louder than words. They left me. They didn't speak to me until well after Winter Break. They closed my vault. And their children obviously aren't raised well," Harry pointed out, "In short they've proved to me only that they are terrible people and can't raise children."

  "They love you," Kingsley more pleaded then really stated.

  "Love only takes you so far before it's more obsolete then anything else," Harry countered and Kingsley felt like he was speaking with an old man. It was something people felt often whenever they spoke with Harry. Like he was really an old man stuck in a child's body. His eyes sold it the most as they usually, briefly, turned to a dull shade of green.

  Then suddenly they turn back to the bright emerald green Kingsley was used to.

  "Well then, let's get those ears pierced," Kingsley sighed pushing the door open.

...

  The rest of the day had gone mostly normal with not much happening. Though Harry heard that Mr. Weasley got into a fight with Mr. Malfoy, Harry wished he could have seen that.

  Abruptly the door swung open and Daniel walked in, oh who was he kidding the boy strutted in like an ostrich. Harry sighed as Janet and Thomas followed after him. Daniel ignored both Ron and Hermione who looked up from what they were doing.

  "Harry, mum and dad want to speak with you," Daniel looked down at him before suddenly sputtering, "What the hell happened to your face?!"

  "Nice to see you too Daniel," Harry hissed with a smile so sweet it was dripping with sugar.

  "What the hell," Thomas looked ready the barf and Janet who had only briefly seen it earlier looked a little uneasy at it. Harry felt a wave of sadness and anger overtake him before remembering the night before.

...

  It was dark and the only lights were the flickering streetlights outside. Harry stated outside the window of the Granger household in deep thought. He couldn't help but think about the scar, it was pretty bad. But it wasn't that bad right? He wasn't ugly, was he? He wasn't. Why did that feel wrong in his head?

  Getting up hoping to get rid of the dark thoughts he walked in front of the mirror. It hung right next to the couch in the living room. So sitting on the arm of the couch he stared at himself in the mirror.

  Damn he was ugly.

  The thought hit him like a bullet train, he was hideous. The scar was jagged and ran down his face making him look like a freak.

  He hated it.

   He hated even looking at himself in the mirror. Ripping his eyes away he felt tears threatening to spill over. Forcefully he pushed the tears back after all he wasn't supposed to cry. He was already scarred and ugly it would be even worse if he cried. After all men don't cry, right?

  Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder and Harry spun around about to pull his knife out before he caught sight of the person. It was Emma Granger. She was standing in front of him in a nightgown and looked at him worriedly.

  "Are you alright sweetheart?" Emma asked reaching a hand forward but Harry flinched back.

  "I'm fine," Harry replied putting on a fake smile and carefree eyes. Default expression, everyone loves a smile.

  "No your not," Emma replied more forcefully this time.

  "Yes, I am," he didn't know who he was trying to convince anymore, her or himself.

  Emma didn't say anything more and in a flurry of motions she brought Harry into a hug. Harry didn't exactly know how to react, though he did learn where Hermione got her choking hugs from. He'd only ever been hugged by a few people. Actually Harry could count the amount of people on one hand.

  But even though he had no idea what to do he suddenly felt, safer. Suddenly he couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to let himself go. That's how he found himself at ten o'clock in the night crying in Emma's arms.

  Maybe it was okay for men to cry after all.

...

  Harry shook away those thoughts and instead got up staring Daniel in the eye.

  "Go back and tell James and Lily that I don't want to speak with them," Harry shoved Daniel back when the boy tried to invade his personal space. Harry almost laughed at the shocked look on the Gryffindor's faces as they were pushed and ignored. Daniel still wasn't used to not having his way obviously.

  "Wait, hold on," Daniel looked like he was trying to get his bearings straight.

  "What?" Harry growled not wanting to speak with the Gryffindor anymore.

  "Well, um, what am I supposed to tell them?" Daniel scratched the back of his head and Harry vowed never to scratch the back of his head again.

  "Tell them; I. Don't. Want. To. Speak. With. Them," Harry spoke extremely slowly as if he was speaking with an idiot.

  "What why not?" Daniel demanded shoving himself in front of Harry.

  "Well there's a lot of reasons but let's talk recently. They closed my vault," Harry informed him angrily pushing him away again and Daniel finally got the hint and walked away.

  "We would have stepped in but it looked like you needed to vent a little," Hermione shrugged going back to her book.

  "I did," Harry groaned flopping onto the bench. Putting his head on her lap he sighed as Ron laughed.

  Hermione absentmindedly played with his hair as Harry listened to Ron go on about the Chudley Canons, Ron was adamant that they were going to win the cup. Finally the Grangers returned and Harry couldn't help the grun that overtook his face.

  He was going back to Hogwarts.

...

  Nevermind he wasn't going to Hogwarts. They had arrived at the entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4 only to see Thomas and Daniel sprawled across the floor with Janet looking weirdly at them. Emma was the first one who spoke.

  "What happened?" she asked towards Sirius as both Romana and the Potter's were glaring at her.

  "Well, they were about to go through the barrier when the wall blocked their way," Sirius replied. To normal Muggles that would sound completely normal, after all walls are meant to block the way, but they were magic-folk, or parents of a witch, so they knew that the wall shouldn't have blocked their way.

  "Well, doesn't matter, we can apparate," James waved the matter away and went to take Daniel and Ivy.

  "Not here," Lily hissed, "C'mon there's a warded place a little ways away we can apparate there."

  "Well then," Dan spoke up, "Be good dear." He hugged Hermione tightly and Harry felt a pang in his heart. Ron was looking towards the Weasley parents who had just walked past through the barrier. It was only one way now. They both sighed knowing they either weren't getting a hug from their parents or really didn't want a hug from them.

  So they were surprised when Emma drew them both into a hug. Ron reacted immediately putting his arms around Emma while Harry hesitated before hugging back.

  Emma could feel the half dozen set of glares thrown her way. Surprisingly a couple of them came from the Weasley parents. She didn't really care that they might hate her now. Harry and Ron looked so sad at not receiving a hug from their parents. So she had taken it upon herself to give them the love they sorely needed.

  "Be good and protect Hermione," she whispered into their ears.

...

  Harry walked behind the Potter's with Rose who was more than happy to be free to talk again. Harry never interrupted her so she began talking a mile a minute. Harry nodded and added in the 'yeah' and 'oh, really' where they were needed. Rose didn't care much knowing Harry was thinking back to the hug from the female Granger. He was obviously not used to getting hugged and so it appropriately freaked him out.

  Finally the parents stopped and turned around to face him suddenly realizing something.

  "Harry, do you know what a House Elf is?" Lily asked and Harry remembered Dobby had said he visited the Potter's.

  "Yeah, why?" Harry questioned glancing at Ron and Hermione who had heard about the House Elf.

  "Well an Elf came around the house spouting about how Daniel couldn't go to Hogwarts. He even tried to get Daniel to be expelled," James spoke up.

  "I wish he succeeded," Hermione whispered to Ron who had to hold back a snicker. Harry heard them and barely suppressed his own smile.

  "Are you talking about Dobby?"   Harry asked stopping James from continuing to speak.

  "You've met him?" Daniel blurted out looking at him pleadingly, "Do you know why he doesn't want me at Hogwarts?"

  "Something about the possibility of you dying," Harry shrugged as if it was nothing. It really was nothing in Harry's mind but he wasn't about to say that aloud. They wouldn't be happy with him saying that Daniel's life is meaningless.

  "Hah," James barked out a laugh, "House Elf was probably crazy, Hogwarts is the safest place ever. I mean I protect it with Sirius, Remus, Frank and Kingsley, you can't find a safer place."

  "Are you choosing to forget what happened last year?" Hermione piped up. They all knew she was referring to the fact that Voldemort, the Dark Lord, had invaded Hogwarts without anyone knowing.

  "Nothing like last year will happen again," Sirius cried in defence and James nodded next to him.

  Oh how wrong they would be.

  "C'mon, let's get going," Lily stopped whatever argument could have been started. She didn't need everyone fighting each other, plus she needed to lie down. It had physically hurt to see Harry hug someone other than her like that.

  "Take an adults hand and we'll be off," Romana instructed and Harry quickly grasped Sirius's arm. He didn't want to go near James or Lily and Sirius was the closest next to Romana. Ron glared at him as he had to grab James's arm. Harry felt a crushing force and closed his eyes tight.

  And with a pop they were gone.

...

  Harry barely caught his breath before he lost it again. A mighty, magestic castle stood in front of him. Harry could practically taste the magic in the air.

  The dark and gloomy Forbidden Forest looked eerie even in the afternoon.

  Hogsmeade looked as bustling as it always was.

  The large lake stood shimmering in the sun with the Giant Squid poking its arms out.

  And Hogwarts

Hogwarts looked like home


	4. Chapter 4

  Harry was becoming increasingly angry at every one in Hogwarts. Everyone, from student to teacher, were staring at his scar. Even Snape lost his cold, calm facade long enough to show concern, albeit the bare minimum but it was still concern. Carrow almost fell out of her chair and Flitwick did fall out of his chair. Dumbledore kept his calm and grandfatherly face but his eyes showed pity, a look Harry most loathed. McGonnagill sent him a sympathetic look, actually scolding anyone who looked at him for too long at the Gryffindor table. He supposed the woman might be biased and favourable to everyone besides Slytherin but she was still a kind, yet stern, person.

  Hermione and Ron sat next to him, glaring at anyone who dared come near. Daphne and Tracy sat across from them with Daphne sending him a bewildered look and Tracy showing faint pity. Draco however, Draco walked over to him immediately.

  "Harry, where did you get the scar?" he asked bluntly. He was suppose to be a Slytherin but then again Harry supposed not all Slytheirns had tact.

  "I had ah disagreement with someone over the summer," Harry waved off handedly.

  "A disagreement?" Draco asked, "And was this disagreement solved?"

  "Oh yes, I doubt I'll have any problems with them ever again," Harry sent a sly smile that Malfoy understood immediately, he had done something horrible to them. While Harry didn't actually kill or maim the people who harmed him no one else knew nor needed to know that.

  "Well then, I suppose people now know not to have a disagreement with you," Malfoy commented before turning on his heels and walking away.

  Maya and Lauren sent him questioning looks which he ignored. Marcus however was staring at him intently and before the First Years arrived immediately made his way over to him.

  "Can you see perfectly fine?" Marcus asked, "Because I need you for this year."

  "I am quite alright thanks for asking," Harry replied sarcastically before sighing loudly, "Yes, Marcus, I can see perfectly fine."

  "Good, we have practices coming up soon," with that Flint left and Harry had taken to mimicking the man from behind him.

  The First Years arrived with their big, wide, innocent eyes prepared to learn. Ron had straightened up and didn't reply when they sent him questioning looks. Instead they only focused on the Sorting. Very few names stuck out in particular.

  "Kristin Black!"

  "Gryffindor!"

  The young black scurried over towards her sister who smiled as she approached.

  "Colin Creevey!"

  "Gryffindor!"

  The kid was obsessed with Daniel and for once Harry loved it. The boy immediately started taking pictures of the Boy-Who-Lived and shook his hand enthusiastically. At first Daniel seemed to enjoy it but then it got increasingly annoying and Daniel almost fell off his seat when Colin tried to take a picture of the two together.

"Luna Lovegood!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The young girl with foggy eyes glided towards the House of the intelligent with as much grace as a Pureblood princess. Harry did notice that she wore many odds and ends as necklaces or eating which made her look more unnatural than royal. Many of the Ravenclaws sent her looks and disgusted snorts, she would not have a good time in that house.

  "Ginerva Weasley!"

  "Gryffindor!"

  Harry noticed Ron actually clapped a little happier than the small polite claps the Slytherin's usually did. Harry thought back to the last year and realized Ron didn't talk much about the girl. Only that she wasn't as bad as his brothers but was still a bit mean and spoiled. She was the girl Mrs. Weasley always wanted after all.

  Dumbledore did the basic speech also introducing the new DADA and Astronomy Professors;  Longbottom and Lockhart. Otherwise nothing major happened during the feast.

...

  It was after the feast that Carrow approached him and asked to speak Harry. She then promptly took him to her classroom which was empty and sat him down on a chair.

  "What happened?" Carrow asked the moment Harry was seated.

  "Some guys got the drop on me, it's nothing," Harry smiled fakely hoping she wouldn't pick up on the fakeness. Sadly she proved her Slytherin heritage and saw right past the fake smile.

  "Don't try to bullshit your way through this," the Professor hissed, "What happened?"

  "Some guys got the drop on me and one of them pulled out a blade, but nothing else happened," Harry quickly assured her.

  "Still," she sighed, "You must be a little traumatized by that. I know I'd be if I was your age."

  'I've been through a lot worse,' Harry commented in his head though he dared not speak aloud. She wouldn't be exactly happy to know that he'd been through worse.

  "I'm fine, I'm made of thicker stuff," Harry grinned but Carrow did not look the least bit amused.

  "People don't get a scar and don't feel a thing Harry," Carrow put a hand on his shoulder, "If you need to talk come to me alright?"

  "Yeah, sure," Harry replied trying to contain the reflex flinch when someone touches him. Instead he gave a speedy goodbye and quickly left the room.

  He needed sleep or by Morgana's saggy tits someone was going to get hurt.

...

  Sadly he couldn't make it to the Common Room as Neville got a hold of him first. He had cornered Harry with Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and Ernie MacMillian, which Harry learned wasn't a Ravenclaw as he had previously thought. The foursome had got to him moments before he had made it to the Common Room and the sweet release of sleep.

  "Why do you hate the scar?" what a warm greeting.

  "Uh, what?" Harry questioned a little curious on how Neville knew he hated the scar. He had lost his loathing of the scar but he still hated the marks across his face.

  "You hate the scar, I've seen that look before, it's the same look I got when someone used to ask questions about my scar. But you showed me the scars you have across your body and I learned that it was okay to have scars and learned to like mine. You taught me that scars define us, so tell me what makes that scar different?" Neville demanded looking Harry in the eyes and Harry sighed.

  "This one is on my face Nev, it makes me feel ugly," Harry replied sheepishly.

  "Hah, if anything it makes you look hotter than before," Susan blurted out before turning a deep crimson. Ernie and Hannah covered up giggles at their friends flustered expression.

  "See, and Susan has high standards," Neville laughed slightly, "It looks fine Harry, don't hate it alright?"

  "Well, if I look so hot than maybe it's okay," Harry sent Susan a wink which made her hide her face in her hands, "Well I got to go."

  "So your alright with the scar?" Neville asked one more time.

  "Yeah, don't worry about it Nev," Harry called back.

  He was lying.

...

  Daniel, Rose and Ivy sat inside the Potter's Quarters. Lily was sitting on the loveseat with James as Albus, the Blacks, the Lupins and the Longbottoms were seated everywhere else in the room. Kingsley was leaning on the wall glancing at everyone and Minerva was sitting next the Albus. Neville had arrived only a few moments ago and talked about his encounter with Harry.

  Kingsley almost laughed after he heard what Susan said.

  "Hmm, I do not think he so easily got over his hatred for the scar. I believe we should have someone monitor him," Albus suggested with Minerva to the right of him nodding.

  "Yeah, your right," James readily agreed, "Kingsley your close to him, why don't you monitor him and make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

Kingsley weighed what his friend said and had to agree with James. He didn't understand what the hell Harry was going through, he always had supporting and loving parents. He never got a scar until he was an Auror and even then it was a small one on his left hip. He didn't know how Harry felt and he was admittedly scared that the boy would do something rash.

  "I will keep an eye out for him," Kingsley agreed. Though he acted like he didn't even notice the scar at Diagon Alley in actuality he was very concerned. Trained Aurors hated their scars and some tried using black magic to get rid of it. He knew a few that even gave their lives away because the scars and the memories with them were too much for them.

  "And, can you tell us anything that might help us reach out to him?" Lily asked with a sweet smile.

  "No," was the quick and final reply she received. Kingsley looked at the ground hoping that the his 'final tone' would stop them from questioning him.

  "Why not," Sirius jumped up. Obviously Kingsley wasn't final enough for the Lord Black.

  "Because he told me these things in strict confidence and I refuse to tell anyone else," he felt a tingle and whirled on Albus, "And do not try to invade my head Albus."

  "Ah, a man as old as me sometimes loses control over his Leglimency," Albus smiled with his twinkling eyes, "I apologize."

  "A man as old as you should have better control over their Occlumency," Kingsley snapped back.

  "Neville told us what he knows about Harry why can't you?" Remus questioned though he was being logical it came off a bit more cruel. Neville looked down a little ashamed at telling everyone the things that Harry had told him in confidence. Alice put a hand on his shoulder in support and glared at the back of Remus's head as Clara sent an apologizing look.

  "Neville was asked by his parents, I do not fault him and I doubt Harry would either," the young boy perked up at that.

  "Kingsley, c'mon mate your close to him," James pleaded but Kingsley refused to budge.

  "Perhaps if you hadn't left him then maybe you would be close to him as well," the words were flying out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

  "That was low," Sirius breathed as the silence blanketed the room. Lily was on the verge of tears and James looked to the ground ashamed before looking up at Kingsley with fire in his eyes.

  "We did what we thought was best for him," James snarled at him.

  "Your right, it was better for him. After all look at your children their not exactly raised right," Kingsley refused to back down even when Albus sent him a mental warning. The old coot needed to learn that the kind, grandfather approach didn't work all the time.

  "Hey now, the kids were raised alright, Harry would probably have ruined that. I mean have you seen his scar he probably was stealing or getting into a fight," Remus quickly defended his precious Godson.

  "Now wait a moment, Harry's a good kid Remus you can't say that. Besides he could have been the victim you don't know. But your making assumptions anyway aren't you? Like always, Remus Lupin the most intelligent man in the world everyone boy down to him," Sirius mocked jumping to his feet defending his own Godson.

  "Alright, alright, that's enough," Albus tried to defuse the situation but Kingsley stopped him.

  "No it's not," he marched over to James and spun him around to see the children, "Look at them! The Brat-Who-Lived spent the whole summer bragging about how he killed someone. All because it gave him more fame. Ivy bullies children younger than her and demands to be respected by everyone and throws temper tantrums when she doesn't get her way. It's a miracle Rose turned out alright. Oh wait, she's shy and withdrawn because every time she tried to talk your other kids interrupted her and you focused entirely on them. And dont get me started on your friendships. Rarely do you ever call Remus or Sirius, Moony or Padfoot. You can't see the cracks in your own relationships. James grow up, fix your parenting. Fix your friendships and maybe, just maybe, you might get your son back."

  With that Kingsley marched towards the door slamming it shut completely ignoring the calls for his attention.

  He was done with the Marauders until they fixed their damn problems.

...

  Harry was on edge when morning came and lit up Hogwarts. He thought his parents or siblings would corner him but they seemed to be leaving him alone surprisingly. That however only made him more paranoid. Daniel liked pulling pranks with his two cronies and most went too far. Marcus however made it easy for him to not think about his family after he made a big announcement.

"Alright, alright," Marcus boomed in the Common Room after calling the team together, "Everyone we have a new teammate, please welcome Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned clearly surprised by this. But there he was, Draco Malfoy with the famous Malfoy smirk and blonde hair.

"Yes, Potter," Draco sneered with his 'I'm better than you' look, the look reminded Harry of Daniel a lot. Harry breifly wondered how much trouble he would get if he punched the boy in the face but ultimately decided not to.

"Lucius has also given us all gifts for his son's great ability and skill that landed him on the team," Marcus smirked slyly as he pulled out a stack of Nimbus 2000's. Everyone went forward to pick one up besides Harry who already had one.

"So no, you know, proper try out?" Maya asked inspecting her broom.

"Oh no, he already had it, with myself and Professor Snape," Marcus replied his smirk still firmly in place. Harry glanced a look over at his two Quidditch friends Maya and Lauren who rolled their eyes.

"If we lose because you are incapable of playing Quidditch let me be the first to tell you," Harry leaned in close to Malfoys ear, "I will hurt you in ways you do not even know."

Then exiting the Common Room Harry prepared for another year at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had to admit, despite doing good in it with Neville's help, Herbology was extremely boring. Even though he got Neville as a partner again, which was a definite win in his books, it was still not his cuo of tea so to speak. Professor Sprout decided to bring in Mandrakes in their first week. The death plant as Harry remembered a researcher called them. Luckily they were mere babies so their scream couldn't kill none of them, some Hufflepuffs and a couple Slytherins did go down though. What surprised Harry was how Neville acted throughout the class he seemed withdrawn and shy, which he never was before.

"Nev, everything okay?" Harry asked after pulling the Longbottom over after their class. Neville seemed to pause and look to the ground in obvious shame.

"Umm well, you see," he stumbled over his words fidgeting where he stood, "My parents asked me to, um, well, say something's. You know? About you to your parents and I, I'm sorry, I did. I told them most of the things I knew about you to help them out, to rekindle that relationship you guys have, or are supposed to have. Well that's what my mum said anyway."

Harry stood there shock and betrayal dancing across his face. Neville seemed to notice this because he looked closer and closer on the verge of crying. Seeing this Harry shook his head and cleared all thoughts of betrayal. Neville was a good friend and unlike Harry, Nevile loved his parents.

"It's alright Nev, your parents asked you to do this. I may not like, or even care about, my parents you care about yours, so I don't blame you for telling them," Harry put a hand on his friends shoulder calming the Hufflepuff boy down.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Neville shouted throwing his arms around Harry who once again went into a state of shock. He also flinched violently but it seemed Neville was too happy to even notice.

"Alright, get off," Harry shoved Neville back who was grinning like a fool. Harry guessed that he may not be Neville's best friend he was however Neville's first, real, friend.

"See ya around," Neville waved as he ran over to his Hufflepuff friends. They had all been watching intently and Susan and Hannah were about to walk over when Neville almost started to cry.

"Well, Harry, I never knew you liked to be hugged so much," Ron joked nudging him with his shoulder.

"Yes Ron, I think he wants a hug right now," Hermione suggested coming up on the other side of him.

"No, no he does not," Harry shook his head looking between his two friends who wore matching smirks. "Merlin help me."

Harry had never ran so fast in his entire life.

...

"So Harry, ready for DADA?" Hermione asked they walked towards the classroom. She still had her arms around his neck and Ron still had an arm swung over his shoulders.

"I hate you both," Harry glared at them while they looked away innocent smiles on their face.

"Sure you do," Ron rolled his eyes and Harry 'accidently' stepped on his foot.

"I hope Lockhart isn't an idiot," Harry ran a hand through his long black hair.

"I just hope he doesn't have You-Know-Who on the back of his head," Ron sighed resuming his old position after massaging his damaged foot. Merlin was Harry wearing heels?

"Say his name Ron," Harry ordered, he didn't like it when people feared a name. He might fear the mere mention of _her_ but he could at least live with hearing her name.

"Not around so many people, it won't be good," Ron gestured to the people around him, they may not be eavesdropping but they would notice if someone said Voldemort.

"Here we are," Hermione proudly declared dragging the two boys inside. By the looks of it the Gryffindors weren't even there yet, despite claiming they all loved DADA. Only the Slytherins were there and despite the trio being the last snakes to arrive they at least came before the lions.

Taking their seats with Hermione in between the two males. They still didn't trust anyone else from making some crude remarks because she was a muggleborn. Harry numbly watched as the 'noble' and 'fearless' Gryffindors walked in. The Idiot-Who-Lived marching in the front. They seemed to hold some more courage with their 'savior' standing in the front. The lions then glared heatedly at the snakes who simply ignored their display of anger, it seemed they hadn't quite gotten over the little going away present at the last Year End Feast.

Taking their seats the Gryffindors then began to give the entire room a massive headache. Loudly talking, more like shouting, over each other in an effort to talk to their friends. Everyone trying to claim that they were the best DADA student. Harry wanted to get up and declare that he had gotten OO last year making him the best. But then again he didn't want to stoop to their level.

Finally, fifteen minutes late, their DADA Professor walked in with a flourish. Gilderoy Lockhart stood in front of them with a smirk, one Harry recognized from hustlers and con-men on the streets. He practically reaked of some cologne that smelled a little to rancid for Harry's taste. The Gryffindor girls drooled over him while the Slytherins silently adored him. Weirdly enough Daphne and Hermione didn't care much for the man. Weird, Harry swore even Theodore was staring at the man in adoration.

"My name is Professor Lockhart," the man introduced himself, "Though I'm sure you all know that having read my books. I'm sure you all loved how I dealt with the Naga in Italy or the Siren in the Caribbean."

"Sir?" Harry threw his hand up and Lockhart nodded at him, "Why would you 'deal' with a Naga. They run in tribes and most don't go out in the world especially alone. Killing one Naga would bring the whole tribe on your head and the Ministry of Magic in Italy for distupting the fragile peace they have with the Naga's. Also Sirens are rarely found in the Caribbean unless someone goes and seeks them out merely to kill them which might I remind you is expressly illegal."

"Ah, haha, well, I'm sure it's all written in by book, I seem to have just forgotten how it happened," Lockhart chuckled nervously before jumping into a spiel about how great he was.

Harry fell onto Hermione's shoulder with Ron on the other side and began mumbling about idiot professors. Ron agreed with him as Hermione rolled her eyes thankful both boys were light enough that she didn't collapse under their pressure.

"Now, a quiz to test your knowledge," Lockhart exclaimed and Hermione perked up at the thought of a quiz. Harry and Ron both groaned, they might be smart but that didn't mean they liked quizzes.

...

Harry almost pulled out his wand and burnt the quiz. It was dumbest most narcissistic quiz worthy of a Malfoy. The questions were all about Lockhart and how much people knew about him. Harry hoped to Morgana that half the class failed and Lockhart would lose some of his inflated ego.

**1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?**

**2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition**

**3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**

The damn quiz was never ending and Harry almost contemplated throwing himself out the window. Merlin's beard he stared at it for a good minute before shaking his head, he'd be caught and have to finish the quiz anyway.

**54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?**

"Ah, many of you didn't do all that great," Lockhart smiled though Harry noticed the disappointment in the otherwise kind smile, "No matter by the end of the year you'll all be brillient. But, ah, Harry, excellent work here, full marks! Take ten points for Slytherin."

"I thought you didn't like him," Ron hissed and even Hermione looked at him oddly.

"I'm not going to fail just because Lockhart's an idiot of a Professor," Harry defended and both his friends had to concede to that.

"Well then, we have some time so how about I show you some dark creatures," Lockhart smiled broadly, "These are Cornish Pixie's."

He pulled out a cage and inside it was a group of creatures. Harry recognized them from some books he'd read. Then Lockhart took out one of the pixie's which instantly went insane. It zoomed around the room and began messing people's clothes, hair, and supplies.

"Professor, do something," Janet shouted as the pixie began to mess up her hair. A year ago Harry would have scoffed at her complaining about her hair but now Harry knew better. He himself had long hair and complained loudly when someone messed it up, it took awhile to get just right.

"Right, right, now what was the spell?" Lockhart began thinking before snapping his fingers, " _Prekipiksi Pesternomi_!"

The spell didn't do anything at all, the pixie just shrugged it off. However the pixie was however now extremely angry and flew over to the cage and yanked the gate open. Those pixie's were made out of pure chaos, and Harry somewhat loved that about them. They flew around picking things up throwing them around, destroying everything they could causing pandemonium all around.

Finally when the bell let out everyone stampede to the door but Harry sent a spell that locked it instantly.

"Merlin Harry, let us out," Malfoy ordered but Harry pointed his wand menacingly at him.

"We're all going to fix this because there are three Slytherins still being manhandled," Harry pointed towards three Slytherins who were being attacked. The rest jumped to their aide, say what you want but Slytherin's protect their own.

"Wht about us?" Daniel yelled and Harry almost groaned. So much for Gryffindor bravery.

"Go ahead leave, let us Slytherins save the day because you lions are too scared," that did it. With a cry, far too loud in Harry's opinion, the Gryffindors began to help clean everything up. Everyone noticed that Lockhart hid under his table and Harry may or may not have sent a Continuos Stinging Hex at the man and took it off after everything was finished.

One pixie however refused to be caught so when everyone else was dealing with the rest the trio made up a plan to deal with it. However no matter what the pixie just seemed to be in too good of a position and kept avoiding them. It even got two more to come help it annoy them, Hermione almost threw a chair at them. So in annoyance the three sent one more spell at them.

A Cutting Hex.

The pixie's seemed to notice the change in spell colour and paused in fear. In that short amount of time the spells hit killing the three. Rushing over the trio picked up the pixie's and threw them out the window. They silently agreed never to speak about what happened, after all they were pixie's. No one cared about them so why should the trio care that they killed them?

None of them would realize until later that when they killed those pixie's that something happened to them. Something dark clicked inside them that had been waiting far too long.

...

"Who decides the Professor's?" Harry demanded as he grabbed Daniel after the class. Gilderoy Lockhart was a fraud and a madman in Harry's opinion. How in Merlin that man managed to get a job was beyond comprehension.

"Dumbledore," Daniel replied ripping himself away from Harry who sighed in annoyance.

"Of bleeding course that damn man would be the one responsible for all of this," Harry kicked invisible dirt, "He was high wasn't he?"

"High? Dumbledore doesn't smell cauldron's," Janet defended the man who her father held in high regard.

"Smell cauldron's? That's how magic folk get high? What no cocaine?" Harry looked around and both Hermione and Thomas face palmed. He had no filter did he?

"What's cocaine?" the Purebloods present asked and Harry paused realizing his mistake.

"Don't tell your parents I said that," Harry ordered before marching away with both Ron and Hermione. Hopefully Daniel wasn't dumb enough to ask his mom what cocaine was. Lily might actually know what that was.

...

"Mum?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"What's cocaine?"

"Where did you hear about that?!?!"

...

Harry laid on his bed twisting and turning a fearful expression on his face. Sweat dropped from his forehead as he let out a silent cry for help.

...

"Harry," a singsong voice called out, happy and carefree, "Harry where are you?"

A young boy with black hair and emerald green eyes ran through the halls of an empty manor. Bare feet slapping loudly on the ground tears streaming down the boys face. His body began to give out and his breathing became heavier and heavier as he closed in on the exit. No, no, no, he had to outrun her. The door was so close he just had to leave and make out into the streets. He's be safe there, no one could catch him.

Suddenly he ran face first into a man and stumbled backwards falling down. He looked up to see the looming presence of a middle aged heavily built man. His face was emotionless but Harry could see the shame in his eyes. Suddenly two arms draped over his shoulders clasping at his stomach.

"Harry," the female voice whispered in his ear in a soothing voice, though to Harry it sounded creepy, "You know better than the run around the manor by yourself."

Harry didn't reply his face contorted in fear and slight anger. He had failed to run away just like all the other times, he had failed.

"No answer, well it's okay to want to explore the manor just take someone with you. No need to feel embarrassed," the voice then laid a kiss for far too long and far too close to his lips for Harry's comfort, "Thanks Anthony."

"No problem, Sapph," the man's rumbling voice resounded throughout the main entrance.

"You know only Harry's aloud to call me that," the voice spun Harry around to come face to face with it. Snowy white hair and sapphire blue eyes greeted Harry's own dull emeralds. Saphhire Ashton, Heiress to the great Ashton fortune stood in front of Harry. Harry knew she was famed for her beauty around the world, though to Harry she looked more insane than beautiful. Here she stood seven years his senior and inches away from his face with a smirk and crazed eyes.

Death never looked sweeter then at that moment.

...

Waking up with a gasp Harry looked around thankful that no one else was awake. He couldn't go back to sleep even if he tried, even if he wanted to. No, the nightmares were too much and coming back at full force. Though Harry supposed that they were memories and not nightmares, not that, that made him feel better. His hand went to his collarbone where he traced a burn mark. A mark he knew would never leave him and a mark that he never showed anyone.

Getting up he walked over to the full length mirror he had placed in the trio's room. Staring at it he threw off his shirt and looked at himself. Scars upon scars, many more than the two he had shown the Longbottoms, crisscrossed his body in permanent reminders of a life he'd rather forget. Harry ignored them all instead he faintly touched the one on his collarbone, it was more like a cattle brand than a burn mark, that had only three letters on it.

S.I.A

Sapphire Isabelle Ashton

'Forever marked,' her words whispered soothingly in his right ear.

'Forever mine,' hissed in his left.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was prepared to kill, or at the very least maim, Marcus. As weeks flew by and October swiftly approached Marcus had the great idea to announce their new chaser, Malfoy. The only problem was that Harry hadn't been sleeping, at all. The dreams appeared every night and Harry began to fear falling asleep.

Fear. He had felt that many times before, many, many times before. Though he may not have felt fear for a long time, negating last year, he still knew the feeling intimately. So, as is, Harry was a walking, talking, breathing time bomb. It was only a matter of time before be snapped at someone as the bags under his eyes grew more and more pronounced. Hermione and Ron had noticed it but Harry did a good job of pretending to be asleep when he was really awake.

In any case now him and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team were heading down to the pitch. Harry could hear the whizzing of brooms and grimaced. The Gryffindors were there and Marcus had decided to relieve them of the pitch. Merlins right testicle Harry was not in the mood to hear his pompous brother.

When they got there Harry spotted not only the team but Professor Potter and Daniel's entourage, Janet and Thomas. This was definitely not going to end well.

"Hey, you can't be here we booked the whole pitch," Oliver was staring down Marcus in a second. Harry found that they looked like a real couple staring at each other, Harry could've sworn he saw them both stare a little softer for a moment.

"Well we have a signed slip giving us permission from Professor Snape," Marcus smirked in triumph as he handed a slip of paper over to Oliver. Harry noticed that Professor Potter and the rest of the spectators had approached. It seemed Rose and Ivy were there as well.

"Says here you have a new chaser, I don't see one," Daniel spoke up reading over Oliver's shoulder.

"Yes, we do," and then Malfoy made his grand entrance and Harry felt like tripping the blonde boy.

"Hello, Potter," Malfoy grinned at the boy who glared back at him, "Do you like the new brooms."

As one the team showed off the new Nimbus 2000's in pride. All that was but Maya, Lauren and Harry, the latter of the three leaning on the former. Harry contemplated falling asleep but he couldn't exactly do that seeing as Maya was scrawny, maybe Lauren she was strong.

Soon both sides defended into a yelling match and Professor Potter tried to break up the fight. Harry found it almost comical that the Professor couldn't get the group to behave. Finally Thomas said something that seemed to strike a nerve because Malfoy paused as a look of pure hatred spread on his face.

"Why you little Mudblood," he hissed and the entire pitch went silent. Harry breifly wondered what the word meant until he remembered what Ron had told him. Before Professor Potter could take away points and give Draco detention Harry was on him like a vulture.

"What did you say Malfoy," Harry stood in front of Malfoy before even Marcus had time to react.

"Ah, um, well," Draco seemed to realize that he angered Harry because he couldn't get a word out. Harry had already been on the verge of snapping, the whole viper pit knew that, and it would seem Draco pushed him over the edge.

"Need I remind you who my best friend is?" Harry asked menacingly scaring Malfoy more than the blonde boy cared to admit.

"Ron," he whimpered trying and hoping to calm the beast. Even Marcus didn't want to get into the fight seemingly weighing which side to support. If he chose Harry then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't get mauled.

"My apologies, my female best friend," Harry had a sickeningly sweet smile and his eyes held something akin to murderous intent.

"Hermione," Malfoy finally relented realizing that not even Professor Potter was going to help him.

"Exactly, so this is what I'm going to do to you if I ever hear you say those words again," Harry then came close to Malfoys' ear and began whispering. The rest strained to hear them but they could only make out faint words.

"Cut off your....break....maul that annoying little....and slice apart...." Finally he stepped back and nodded once to Draco who nodded back hastily. Whatever Harry had said got threw to him because he obviousily wasn't going to say anything derogatory again.

"Well, there will be no point deduction because while Mr. Malfoy spoke such a horrendous word Harry defended Muggleborns. However Mr. Malfoy you will be serving detention with Professor McGonnagil," Professor Potter ordered causing the Gryffindors too look happy and only Malfoy look sullen, "And since no one can decide who uses the pitch no one is allowed to practice on it."

While everyone else loudly complained, Daniel even tried to use puppy dog eyes on his mother, Harry just walked away not wanting to even deal with them. Instead he stood next to Maya and Lauren who were both in a hushed conversation about something Harry decided he probably didn't want to hear. Then Harry suddenly got a brillient idea, all his ideas were brillient but this one more so.

"You want to go for a ride," Harry smirked jumping on his broom, "Nothing was said about not just flying around."

Harry kicked off into the sky and began doing laps around the pitch. He always felt free and happy when he flew high in the sky. Laughing he zoomed down and had one hand graze the ground.

"See Professor you said no practicing not no flying," Harry head Maya tell Professor Potter before jumping on her broom and flying to Harry. Marcus opened his mouth but Lauren cut him off.

"You're not invited," with that she joined her two teammates in the air.

The trio began to fly around the pitch in insane speeds. Each trying to out due the others, in both speed and in tricks. Finally Harry began putting his idea into action and flew straight up. Both Maya and Lauren turned to watch him as well as the rest of the people on the pitch who had been watching them. Harry steadily began picking up height and whispered a spell. Finally he reached the pinnacle of height capacity and he smirked.

Then Harry let go of the broom.

Plummeting down towards the earth Harry let out a scream of delight. He was falling backwards and he could honestly say he never felt such a thrill. Then he turned around in the air so he was facing the ground as he swiftly approached it. Glancing to the side Harry spotted his broom flying towards him. Reaching out he grabbed the broomstick and hopped on before resuming his flight adrenaline still pounding through his veins.

As he landed on the ground with a victorious smirk he observed everyone around him. They all looked suitably shocked and the Potter's looked pale. Maya was the first to break out of her reverie and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Merlins beard you scared us," she laughed as Lauren joined in messing up his hair.

"Nice flying Mr. Potter," Harry looked to see Madam Hooch walking over slowly clapping.

"Thanks Madam Hooch," Harry grinned widely at the woman happy to be praised. He was also thankful Rose kept Professor Potter away because Harry didn't want to deal with her nagging.

"Though, I saw the spell you used on the broom, remember in a game your not allowed to use that," Madam Hooch spoke sternly and Harry nodded back in agreement. He didn't want to annoy the woman who refereed all of his games.

"We better get out of here, Marcus is coming," Maya whispered and they quickly ran away. No one wanted to deal with Marcus that day.

...

Harry funnily enough ended up at Hagrids hut. Walking over Harry could've sworn Hagrid had some roosters lying around. But there were none, weird. Shaking the thought away Harry knocked twice on the door and it swung open revealing the mountain of man named Hagrid.

"Harry, good ta see yer," he announced joyfully staging Harry inside. It wouldn't be the first time the younger male appeared out of the blue just for a cup of tea.

"Hey, Hagrid mind letting me stay here for a little while?" Harry asked and the other man nodded happily.

"'O course ya can, could use a wee bit of company me self," Hagrid placed down two cups of tea, "Gettin' quite boring here what with all my birds gone amok."

"So I'm not the only one who noticed that," Harry said starting a little small talk.

...

It was late into the evening and Harry was trying to get Hagrid to open up some liquor. Truthfully not even Harry knew how this happened.

"C'mon Hagrid no one will know," Harry tried persuading the man.

"Nope, got me self in trouble fer that before ain't gonna happen again," Hagrid grimaced thinking back to when he had shared a drink with Sirius and Remus. He had gotten into trouble for that one.

"Alright, alright, fine, you know how to play Blackjack?" Harry grabbed some cards as he pillaged the hut for something fun to do.

"Yep, we betting?" Hagrid asked as Harry slumped into the chair.

"If I win I get Fang," Harry declared and said dog looked up at his name being called.

"No," Hagrid boomed with a laugh as both Harry and Hagrid defended into laughter.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Harry looked over as Hagrid opened it. Professor Potter stepped in taking off her hat.

"Hagrid what is with all the," she then noticed Harry, "Oh Harry what are you doing here?"

"Just, spending some time Professor Potter," Harry replied shuffling the deck.

"It's not during classes Harry, no need to be formal," Professor Potter smiled kindly.

"I'd rather we keep it professional, Professor," Harry gave a half hearted smile.

"Yes, well, I think curfew has already started do you need an escort," Lily asked hopefully. Maybe she could talk to him on their way up? Hopefully she could start a relationship with him at least.

"No, a note will do just fine," Harry tried to give her a smile but just couldn't. He didn't like her nor did he want to be around her but she was sadly a part of the faculty. Though hopefully she'd never be his Professor.

"Yes, alright," she nodded and Harry felt a slight fear, why was she being so nice? "Here you go."

Grabbing the slip Harry read and then reread and then rereread the note making sure everything was good. He would have used a spell if he knew one, that was next on the list.

"Thank you," Harry nodded at the woman before saying his goodbye to Hagrid and leaving the hut.

Outside Professor Potter stopped him just before they made it to the gates.

"Everyone is going to be at our Quarters, perhaps you want to join?" Lily asked, one could hear the small amount of desperation breaking into her voice.

"No thank you," Harry stopped her before turning away and about to begin the climb back to Hogwarts.

"Harry," she stopped him again and Harry sighed turning around.

"Yes, Prof-" the rest was cut off as he was suddenly drawn into a hug.

Then as quickly as the hug came the hug ended. Harry barely had time to react before Lily began running back to the castle. Harry quickly became confused over what had just happened. He didn't know what to do, or what he would have done had the hug continued. Would he have pushed her away? Or embraced her?

Pushed her away obviously, he didn't care about her. But at the same time, can someone fault him for wanting a hug from his mother? Shaking these thoughts away Harry stomped towards Hogwarts. This was just messing up his mind.

...

"Harry, mate we were worried," Ron greeted Harry as he entered their room.

"I was just at Hagrid's," Harry replied looking up at them.

"Um, mate you may want to look in the mirror," Ron pointed towards the full length mirror.

"Why?" Harry asked turning towards the mirror. There was nothing wrong with him. Black hair. Hogwarts robes. No stickers or paper. Same blood red eyes.

Wait! What?

Shutting his eyes Harry quickly began praying for his eyes to be normal. Slowly he opened them and stared back at the mirror. Emerald green eyes peered back at him making him let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" Hermione asked intrigued about what happened to her friend.

"I don't know but I'm damn glad it's over," Harry ran a hand through his hair in glee.

"Harry, mate, didn't know you liked pink so much," Ron laughed as he pointed at Harry's hair. Turning around Harry looked in the mirror where his once black hair was now bright pink.

They then turned black as he began fearing what was happening. Closing his eyes he pictures them the normal black before opening his eyes and sighing in relief as his hair turned black. Then his hair turned bright blue because of his relief.

"What in Morgana is happening," Harry cried as his hair turned a deep red in anger.

"I got it," Hermione cried, "Your a Metamorphmagus!"

"A what?" Harry asked and noticed his hair changed to black which he realized was fear, "Stop changing hair." It then turned dark purple as his frustration grew.

"It means you can change your appearance," Hermione explained, "An untrained one, and even skilled Metamorphamagus, body parts particularly the hair and eyes change when certain emotions rise. It says here that for a late bloomer they need to go through a brief period of extremely mixed emotions. What made you have mixed emotions?"

"Nothing," Harry answered far to quickly and both other occupants noticed.

"Well then, you better be prepared for the whole school to learn about this," Ron laughed trying to change the subject. Something happened but Harry wasn't about to answer them.

"How am I going to hide this?" Harry asked in dismay.

"Why would you want to hide it Harry, you have a gift," Hermione exclaimed. Harry didn't know whether or not it was a gift and had half a mind to demand she tell him how to get rid of it but ultimately decided not too. The amount of fun he could have would be amazing, he could look like Snape and no one would know.

Or maybe Ron.

"Oi, mate stop it," Ron exclaimed and Harry decided that he had succeeded. Hermione muffled her laughed as Ron began inspecting himself so to speak, "I look like that right now. Bloody hell."

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry took it back, he regretted ever thinking that being a Metamorphmagus wouldn't be that bad. The moment people found out what he was Harry was suddenly the topic of interest. People ran up to him asking, or more like demanding, he turn into whatever they want. One person asked him to turn into his girlfriend, with the gir'ls dress. Needless to say that boy learned a few dark hexes he didn't even think existed.

Hermione and Ron only briefly found it funny. But when people kept approaching Harry and both of his friends barely managed to hold a conversation with him the two became hostile. Hermione had hexed a poor girls' hair off and then proceeded to threaten her. Ron had turned a Third Years eyebrows into snakes causing him to scream for a solid minute. Harry, well Harry just amused himself with watching his friends destroy everyone else. It was quite funny seeing Hermione and Ron glare people into submission.

Of course with all this chaos happening Harry's little sister had to get involved. She had approached him countless times to change into something she wanted. She even threatened to call her father if he didn't do exactly as she requested. So naturally Harry didn't do anything she wanted, going as far as doing the exact opposite of what she wanted.

She wanted red hair well Harry now boasted emerald green hair.

She wanted amethyst eyes Harry gained beautiful new gold eyes.

This drove her insane and she even tried to hex him, she knew more hexes then he thought a First Year would know. But in the end they were all weak and Harry had her hanging by her foot in one of the corridors. She barely managed to get down by the end of the day.

There was also a problem, he couldn't get rid of the scars. It was starting to irritate him so Harry finally went to go see Madam Pomfrey. Stomping down the halls Harry was about to reach the doors to the Hospital Wing when he heard a voice.

"~Blood....I need....food," the voice hissed causing Harry to jump.

He tried to track the noise but couldn't leaving him alone and slightly scared in the middle of the hall. Hearing voices was hardly good in any world, wizarding or not.

...

"Mr. Potter, what is wrong with you, your hair is changing colour rapidly," Madam Pomfrey was on him to moment he entered the room.

"Relax Madam, I learned I'm a Metamorphmagus I like to keep my hair changing," Harry waved off her cornern. It wasn't a lie Harry had grown accustomed to changing his hair every second if only to annoy Professor's and other students. What surprised people was that in History of Magic and Potions Harry's hair rarely, if ever, changed willfully.

"Ah, then why are you here Mr. Potter I have other patients," Madam Pomfrey sent him a stern look. It was almost as if she was berating him, Harry would have laughed at her trying to intimidate him but decided not to. She was an ally, for now in any case.

"I want to know why I can't get rid of this," Harry pointed to his scar and even changed his face to emphasize his point.

"Mr. Potter," the woman's voice took a pitiful tone, "Scars are apart of you, something you cannot change. Embedded into your skin, I'm sorry to say this but that scar will never leave you."

"But, but," Harry tried to formulate words but realized he couldn't. Contemplating whether or not he should tell her about the voices he looked her in the eyes. And all he saw was pity that he didn't need nor want. Instead his hair flared red as did his eyes and he stomped out of the room intent on sleeping the day away.

...

Harry thanked whatever diety that was looking out for him for his dreamless sleep. He had for once in a long while managed to sleep the entire night away, and on Halloween he was rested and ready to take on the day. He hadn't even heard voices which was a definite plus for him so the day was starting off, for all intents and purposes, good.

It got even better when Hermione came racing up to him and Ron as they all sat in the Library.

"Look what I have," Hermione plopped a book down onto the table as both boys strained to see it.

Rituals of the Damned: Beginners Guide to Rituals.

"Hermione are you barmy," Ron cried out covering the book as best he could. Harry was reminded of First Year only this time Ron was the one who didn't want to learn Dark Arts.

"I am most certainly sane Ronald," Hermione scolded slapping his hands away from the book, "I looked through it already it barely has anything too bad."

"Oh really, tell me how many require human sacrifice," Ron exclaimed trying to keep his voice down but Harry was pretty sure they were getting looks by now.

"Only a few Ron and they were far to advanced for us anyways," Hermione sighed before opening up the book, "Besides I already decided on the ritual."

"We haven't agreed yet," Ron looked to Harry for support, "Right mate?"

"No Ron," Harry laughed, "I want to see this."

"Barmy. I'm surrounded by barmy idiots," Ron sighed picking up a sweet he had in his pocket. Harry wondered how old the sweet was and if Ron should really be eating it.

"Here it is," Hermione informed them, "The Ritual of Seeing, this ritual is a basic form of a much more powerful one (see Ritual of the Damned: Experts). This one gives the user the ability to see, feel and smell magic and auras. One could see if someone was lying, or see if they used the Dark Arts of recent. This ritual was once a must have for many young soldiers but seemed to have fallen out over the years."

"Merlin, look this book was made in 1568 C.E that means most people in our time don't even know about it?" Ron was now fully immersed in the book.

"Where did you find the book 'Mione?" Harry questioned.

"You're not the only one with ways into the Restricted Section, I found a way in just today," Hermione laughed at the surprised look on Harry's face.

Harry however was surprised not because she had found a way in, though that was surprising, but that she had found a ritual book there. Harry spent ages trying to find one, well a month but still. A whole month of searching and she had found one in a day. Where had she gone that he hadn't?

"Alright, look here, we need; chalk, candles, and the blood of a recently slain magical creature," Ron spoke up breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Blood of a recently slain magical creature? Where are we going to find that?" Harry asked but Hermione was already smirking. She would always be the most intelligent one of the group.

"The Forbidden Forest, then we'll do the the ritual near the Forest but just outside so the Centeurs won't interfere. We'll be back inside and eating at the feast before anyone realizes we're gone," Hermione we smirking, "I'll get the chalk and the candles meet me in front of the Forest in an hour."

She was gone before either Harry or Ron could say anything. They both shared a glance before setting off the prepare themselves,

It was going to be a long night.

...

Going into the Forbidden Forest was foolhardy, sending a spell, a dark one at that, was idiotic. The damn Hinkypunk was too hard to catch. So finally they sent a dark spell that tracked the creature and struck a fatal blow. Harry then sent a cutting curse killing the creature effectively.

"Thank Merlin that's over," Ron laughed as he picked up the Hinkypunk with Harry's help. Suddenly the sound of horses running caught their attention.

"Bloody Centeurs," Harry cursed, "Run."

And like the half horse half humans behind them the Dark Trio was off. They jumped over roots and snapped twigs left on the ground all pretence's of sneaking gone. Unfortunately Hermione tripped over a a root sticking out of the ground causing them to all stop.

"Here, quickly," Harry hissed grabbing his two friends and the dead Hinkypunk and dragging them into the trunk of a tree. He wuixkly transfigured two bushes with Ron adn Hermione's help. They heard rather than saw the Centeurs approach and were thankful for the bush they had all tansfigured in front of them.

"I felt the ripple of the Dark Arts," a Centeur exclaimed pounding on the ground.

"I did too brother and look at the sky," another one spoke more calmly though the malice in his voice was hard to miss.

"I see," the other spoke carefully and sighed, "I know what it means as do you. Come we cannot allow whoever these wizard cretins are to live."

"Yes I agree I saw the Hinkypunk blood and as much as I dislike them I will not allow them to die in our Forest," with that the two were off and the trio let out a sigh of relief.

Now to get the Hinkypunk out of the Forest.

...

"Our Forest," Harry mimicked as they dropped the dead Hinkypunk on the ground as Hermione began to make a chalk drawing on the ground.

"I know, who do they think they are?" Ron asked kicking a stone into the lake.

"They think they own the Forbidden Forest and they have the manpower to do so," Hermione jumped up, "For all intents and purposes they do own the Forest. I wish we could strike a deal with them but I highly doubt they'd allow us to come and kill magical creatures."

"Yeah," Harry sighed running a hand through his hair, "Is it ready?"

"Yep," Hermione laughed happily, "C'mon, into the circle and levitate the Hinkypunk onto the center circle."

The boys swiftly did as asked and Hermione recited something from the book. Harry didn't pay much attention to her words and instead he focused on his surroundings. There was a shift in the wind and the Hinkypunk was levitating an inch off the ground now. Ron seemed as intrigued by their surrounding as Harry as he too gazed around. Finally Hermione finished speaking and Harry felt a pull from the dead creature. Suddenly the whole world became black.

Then bright white, red, purple, green, aqua, teal then finally the world settled and Harry could clearly see his surroundings. Well 'clearly' wasn't the word he'd use for it. All around him he could see either streaks of black or white and various other colours. He could also see aura's and was impressed with Hermione's. It was half gold and half black with slight whites, the three sides seemed to be fighting a war near her heart. She also had a slight tinge of purple which meant something he just didn't remember.

"Woah, mate, your aura," Ron breathed and Harry turned his gaze to him. Ron's aura was darker but still had the gold and white though not as strong as Hermione's. He also had a slight wisp of purple though not nearly as big as Hermione's.

"What's wrong with my aura?" Harry asked and finally looked down at himself. Black, pitch black, with a slight tinge of purple only a little bigger than Hermione's. "Woah."

"Harry black means, Dark Arts, magic wise and emotionally wise," Hermione explained, "We all seem to have more than a normal amount. And purple, purple means....insanity."

"We're insane?" Ron screamed and Harry was thankful no one was around. He sent a Stinging Hex at him accompanied by a glare.

"No Ron we're not insane," Hermione chided, "We merely have a little mental instability that's all. I'm sure many people have it."

"Like the Headmaster, he's probably all purple or glaringly white," Harry commented as they cleaned up their ritual site.

"Has he ever used the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked Ron who paused for a second to think.

"Not that I can remember and mum would be on that in a second. If it came from the media she'd be ranting and raving how it was all lies and if it came directly from Dumbledore than she'd defend him until death," Ron replied and both his friends nodded. That sounded very much like Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Hermione already hated the Weasley matriarch.

"'Mione, I doubt he'd even know what the Dark Arts were if not for Grindelwald and Voldemort," Harry muttered.

"Sadly, you might be right," both of his friends agreed.

...

They had met up with their contingent of Slytherin's and thankfully no one had noticed their absence. Malfoy had been trying to spot Daniel according to Daphne, the man had an obsession and Harry would prove it. Both Ron and Harry looked to see Nott glaring at them and Harry wished the boy would try to duel one of them. Harry'd like to see how he'd fare against someone with much more practice than even himself. Sadly Harry doubted Malfoy would be a challenge to beat though he wondered breifly if he might be wrong.

Finally they all made it to where many other students gathered around. Harry pushed himself to the front of the group with his friends and Malfoy and managed to read the words on the wall.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened._   
_Enemies of the Heir,_   
_Beware_

"Enemies of the heir, beware you'll be next Mudblood's," Draco shouted and Harry glared heatedly at him.

"What did you say Malfoy?" Harry asked threateningly and the Malfoy Heir hid behind the brutes Crabbe and Goyle. Before Harry could do anything the Professor's had arrived.

While Daniel told his story Harry focused on the teachers' aura's. McGonnagill seemed to be bright gold and white, same with most of the Professor's only the others had a little darkness. McGonnagill also had an intimidating aura and Harry doubted he'd want to anger her even with Dark Arts. Snape seemed to have much darkness in him and red, hatred if Harry remembered correctly, but he also had a decent amount of gold and white. Carrow was pitch black, as was Harry, with ruby red and amethyst purple blanketing her. If the teachers could see what he could see they would have her fired in a heart beat. It slightly surprised Harry, she seemed to so nice he had forgotten that she was indeed an ex-Death Eater. Lily seemed to be like McGonnagill only she didn't have the intimidating aura.

And Albus Dumbledore, glaringly white and gold, it hurt Harry's eyes to look at him. Except, surprisingly, the small amount of darkness that seemed to float around him and a tiny bit of red that was as bright as the gold. Harry had to admit, he didn't know the Headmaster had it in him. There was even some purple there. Soon however the others had retreated to Lockhart's office and Harry silently sighed. He would have to find the information at a later date, he didn't feel like sneaking up there. He did however glare at Malfoy which seemed to make the blonde boy run.

Malfoy spent the next week and a half in the Hospital Wing. He even tried to stay for a couple more days but not even Madam Pomfrey would allow him to. Afterwards he was careful with the wording he used and seemed to steer clear of the Dark Trio. Even the Professor's knew what Harry had done but none had seen him do it. Not even the portraits on the wall's managed to spot whatever happened. And Malfoy never ratted out who did it.

Though one portrait seemed to remember agonizing screams.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was thoroughly annoyed with all of this Chamber of Secrets nonsense. But most of all, he was angered that he didn't understand any of it. He didn't know what the Chamber of Secrets was though he swore he had seen it in _Hogwarts: A History_ , but couldn't remember what it said. Hermione seemed to have the same focus as him dragging him into the Library for another copy of the book. Ron, was well Ron to be quite honest, the boy didn't seem to care much about it. Though he did speak quite passionately about how wrong the Pureblood ideals were.

Another thing that bugged Harry was Hermione's way into the Restricted Section. He had searched the place from top to bottom from inside and out of the Library and couldn't find another entrance, so how had she? It gotten to the point where he was practically running through the Library, to proud to ask Hermione where it was. However even he had to swallow his pride once in awhile.

"'Mione?" Harry greeted sitting down in the Great Hall, "Where is your entrance to the Restricted Section."

"By the painting of the Pale Lady," Hermione replied, "All you have to say is Raven and it let's you in."

"Pale Lady? Harry asked, "Hermione there is no portrait of a pale lady in the Restricted Section."

"Harry I've been through there, trust me," Hermione replied scoffing at her friend's attitude.

"Show me it, today," Harry spoke like a kid on Christmas. Hermione agreed though she wondered why her friend wanted in so bad, he had his own way in.

...

"Ah, Hermione you have returned," the portrait smiled as the bushy haired girl arrived, "And you've brought friends."

"Pale Lady, this is Harry and Ron, Harry and Ron meet the Pale Lady," Hermione greeted the portrait.

Harry didn't know where they were only that they were in a place that he doubted the Headmaster even knew about. The portraits in here were old and decript, one was even ranting about the Black Plague. How old were these portraits? And what secrets did they hold?

"Pleased to meet you," Harry smiled charmingly up at her. He looked her over and saw she really was a pale lady. Her skin was paler than the moon and her dress was white and puffy, seemingly belonging in the 18th century. Her eyes sparkled in a way that promised pain and he quickly read the inscription.

The Pale Lady, Killer of Men.

Oh, that wasn't good, Harry tried to keep his nervousness and used his new senses to see what kind of magic the portrait was made out of. Dark Magic with a little bit of light that seemed to be out of place with the inordinate amount of darkness around it.

"Ah, a nice male, that is something different," the Pale Lady laughed, "Well then I'll see you on other side." With that the woman turned around and began to walk towards the inside of the portrait.

"Raven," Hermione called and the portrait swung open like a door. Hermione quickly hopped into the winding, dark and gloomy looking hallway that emerged from the portrait. Harry and Ron shared a look before shrugging and jumping into the portrait, rushing after Hermione.

On the other side was a massive library that Harry and never seen before. The bookcases spiralled up to the ceiling with books lining the shelves. Hermione seemed to glow under all the books as she smirked victoriously at her two friends.

"'Mione," Harry spoke slowly and carefully as he stared at a door on the other side of the room, "We're not in the Restricted Section."

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked, "That door leads to the Restricted Section doesn't it? I mean I didn't have the chance to check but I assumed it did."

"Oh no, it does I remember that door very clearly 'Mione," Harry chuckled a little, "That door is locked tight, not even Madam Pince has a key to that door. It's the Restricted Door of the Restricted Section."

"Which means we're in the Restricted Section of the Restricted Section," Hermione exclaimed looking around with renewed interest. This also made Harry jump for joy inside though he dared not show it outside. His hair however turned vibrant pink as he gazed at the books. Hermione even swore his eyes seemed to have little hearts in them.

"Guys," Ron called looking at the top of the Pale Lady's portrait, "Look at this."

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked before following his eyes and gasping. On top of the portrait of the Pale Lady was the insignia of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"It makes sense," Hermione seemed unaffected, "Rowena Ravenclaw adored knowledge so when the school was built with the Restricted Section she must have made a secret way in. This must be that way in."

"Wicked," Ron breathed before remembering something, "Oh and look at these."

On the other side of the room, a place Hermione had yet to explore, were four doors. Each door had the insignia of one of the four Hogwarts houses on them. Godric Gryffindor's door was ruby red with golden trimmings and handle. Salazar Slytherin's was emerald green representing his houze with a silver design. Rowena Ravenclaw's was blue but had a giant raven on it made of bronze. Finally Helga Hufflepuff's was a beautiful yellow with black and white badgers running around on the door. But what intrigued Harry was the protection on the doors. It had a glaringly white aura but what surprised Harry was that there were two layers. The bottom layer had a magical signature Harry didn't recognize but assumed to be the founder's signature. All of them had the Dark Arts Slytherin's had the most dark magic out of them with Gryffindor having the least amount. But the top layer, that one had a signature Harry recognized.

"Bloody Dumbledore," Harry shouted kicking the ground. Of course the man would put protection and alerting wards over the doors, the man knew this room existed and he refused anyone entry. Oh Harry was going to kill someone, many, many someone's.

"Harry calm down there is nothing we can do," Hermione calmed her friend down.

"Dumbledore? Is that a man? I can kill him if you release me," the Pale Lady called out.

"Release? What do you mean?" Ron asked and Harry only half listened to focused on the bloody door.

"Yes, I'm a person not a bleeding portrait, some old Headmaster trapped me here and left me down here years ago," the woman huffed.

"What year?" Hermione asked the inscription didn't give a date.

"1798," she replied looking down, "The last portrait that came down here was made in 1933, can you believe that? So many years wasting away here because of some oldie named Kyle or something."

"I'm sorry," Hermione sighed looking at her newly made, painting but not really a painting, friend.

"This place has all the Dark Arts books that the Restricted Section doesn't," Harry explained after glaring at the doors with the insignia's for a good five minutes.

"Yes, they must have thrown all of the Dark Arts books here so no one could find it. I'm guessing there was very few in the so-called Restricted Section," Hermione continued his train of thought and Harry nodded along. It did explain a lot.

"There's a book missing here," Ron called out, "From the H section."

"It's probably nothing Ron let's find something useful," Ron nodded running over to them.

...

The trio was so engrossed with the new books they only just made it to History of Magic before the Gryffindors. They were by no means late, actually they were extremely early, but coming after the Gryffindors would have been shameful.

Throughout the lecture it seemed people were barely paying attention. Everyone was trying to take a nap like the older years had promised them last year but were continually stopped. To Harry it was quite hilarious that the others still thought Professor Carrow would allow them to sleep. Looking at her aura it seemed she was ready to curse the students into oblivion.

Suddenly Janet raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Black," Professor Carrow nodded at her.

"What do you know of the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked and Carrow laughed her purple aura flaring up a little.

"Knew this would happen sooner or later, alright," she sat down at her desk, Harry's hair turned red in excitement, "The Chamber of Secrets let's see what I remember. It's mostly a myth and a legend so there isn't much fact. Most people believe that Salazar Slytherin didn't trust Muggleborns. So he asked that they stop taking them in and only take in magical families, this of course angered the others. So he left. That is how history was written however there are those who believe Slytherin left a little parting gift. The Chamber of Secrets. A chamber hidden somewhere in Hogwarts that had a ferocious beast only Slytherin could control. Only Salazar's heir can open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the beast."

"So a person from Gryffindor couldn't open it?" Daniel jumped up with hopeful eyes. People had started blaming him and were quite angry with him for opening the Chamber even though he claimed he didn't. Harry only laughed when he heard the news, it was about time the Golden Boy got knocked down a peg or two.

"Not exactly," Carrow took pleasure in seeing the boy's face fall, Harry got that from her aura, "Anyone could have come from Slytherin's line after all, no matter how distant. Especially in Pureblood lines."

Daniel seemed to sink down at that and Harry smirked inwardly. He had forgotten that the Potter's were Purebloods, oh that was too good. Pretty much Daniel could very well be Slytherin's heir. Of course Harry highly doubted that, Slytherin's heir should be a little more cunning than Daniel.

"Of course that is all speculation and myth," Carrow got up, "Let's get back to real history now."

If it wasn't Daniel then who was the Heir of Slytherin?

...

"Mr. Potter please stay awhile," Professor Carrow stopped Harry from leaving and Harry nodded once taking a seat.

Harry had been studying the teachers since he got the aura's on Halloween. Carrow had been one that somewhat surprised him and somewhat didn't. She took great pleasure in humiliating a student, biblically preferably, though she pretended she was just being strict. He had seen her in the mornings her dark aura flaring from recently used Dark Arts. Her quarters, when Harry passed them, leaked dark magic and even her classrooms had it clinging to the air.

"Is something wrong Professor?" Harry asked. No one could've found out where he had gone, no one even knew about about the room after all. Except Dumbledore but he would have approached Harry directly.

"Mr. Potter, quite frankly, you look like the dead," Carrow stated with a deep frown.

"Are the dead devilishly handsome?" Harry chuckled nervously but the woman only glared at him causing the younger boy to drop his head.

"When was the last time you slept Mr. Potter?" Carrow asked after letting go of her glare.

"Thursday," Harry replied, it was Friday today so he decided to just play it off as stress from becoming a Metamorphmagus.

"Harry it's Wednesday!" Carrow shouted looking at him like he was insane, "You haven't slept for almost a week."

"I've gone longer," Harry retorted before clamping his mouth shut. He wasn't making a good case for himself and judging by the livid look on Carrow's face he wasn't going to leave here alive.

"Harry, you must sleep I will give you detention and force you to sleep if I must," Carrow scolded him making Harry cringe.

"Professor I promise I'll sleep tonight," Harry promised, "But could you knick me some Dreamless Sleep Potion?"

"Oh, I see," Carrow sighed, "Harry I told you that if you needed help I would help you. You can talk to me, I will listen."

When she had said that before, at thr start of the year, Harry hadn't really believed her but now he could see her aura. It was strange for Harry, she was telling the truth. She wanted him to speak with her and tell her what was wrong.

And that scared Harry more than Voldemort did the Wizarding World.

"I promise Professor, I will sleep," Harry smiled at her kindly, "And dont worry there's nothing wrong."

"Mr. Potter I know you're lying," Carrow scowled but Harry was already on his way to the door. He was out before she could stop him and gone when she made it to the halls.

...

"What did Professor Carrow want?" Hermione asked and Harry was about to lie before he realized he couldn't. She would sense if he was lying.

"Well, she wanted to know why I wasn't sleeping," Harry waved it off as if it was nothing, "And I told her it was nothing."

Hermione was about to speak before realizing that it was useless. There was no way that Harry would tell her what was wrong though she had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with the scars. She knew he had more than the one on his face but she didn't know the exact amount. All she knew was that his nightmare's most likely stemmed from them.

"Hey, look the hall's empty" Ron called pointing to the hall where the Mrs. Norris had been petrified, not dead as Harry and hoped. The Dark Trio quickly walked in and immersed themselves in the magic around them.

And choked on it.

Harry pushed the others out as he felt a crushing feeling in his chest. Hermione was the first one out followed by Ron and a stumbling Harry who was left in there for far too long. They were all strewn across the hall breathing extremely heavily.

"Did you feel that?" Ron asked gazing at his two friends who nodded at him.

"Dark Arts, a suffocating amount of it too," Harry replied between gasps of breath.

"I knew we wouldn't have the best filters against magic but we almost died because of how much Dark Magic was in there," Hermione panted.

"I think we have pretty good filters," Ron sighed as he regained his breath, "But there was too much magic in there," Ron sighed before clarifing, "Too much Dark Magic."

What could possibly hold so much Dark Magic?


	9. Chapter 9

  Harry stood outside the pitch with Marcus Flint who had grabbed Harry. He seemed to be angry about something and was muttering under his breath. The rest of team were mentally preparing for the game holding their brooms and making sure no tampering was done. Tampering? In a Hogwarts match? Who would do that?

  "Harry," Marcus muttered, "I just learned something very disconcerting. Daniel has the new Nimbus 2001, one that works."

  "How the bloody hell did he get that?" Harry was livid, the Boy-Who-Lived was allowed to bring in a broom that wasn't even on the market, "There's gotta be a rule against bringing brooms that aren't being sold."

  "There is but Dumbledore has waved it away, it seems to be our punishment for the little display last year. According to Professor Snape," Flint sighed, "Just catch the snitch or die trying."

  "Alright," Harry replied as Flint walked away, "But I still want to live after the game."

  Harry didn't know if Marcus heard him or not but that didn't matter. He watched as Maya and Lauren did their pregame handshake. Malfoy was busy gloating to Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. Well that was new, it seemed the boy had gained Malfoy's favour, or maybe Nott's father gained Malfoy Sr's favour, that seemed more likely. The other players were just faces to Harry that he didn't care much about and didn't matter all that much.

  He did notice Hermione and Ron making their way hurriedly over to him with a frantic expression on their faces. They both reached him huffing and puffing leaning on each other.

  "Harry, Daniel has a," Ron breathed but Harry stopped them.

  "I know," he spoke sullenly and they both shared a look.

  "So you know the Gryffindor chasers and Wood got Nimbus 2000's to test for the game?" Hermione asked and Harry almost choked on air.

  "Yeah, it's stupid," Ron breathed, "I need to get in shape."

  "Honestly Ronald, with all the food you eat you should exercise more," Hermione scolded, "But that's besides the point. Harry are you going to be alright?"

  "I'll just have to fly better than Daniel, it won't be that hard," Harry smirked with his carefree eyes gleaming gold, meaning he already thought he won.

  "Harry don't take this game lightly a lot is riding on this. If we lose the lions will never let us live it down," Hermione sighed. It was true too, the Gryffindors would have a field day knowing they won against Gryffindor.

  "Yeah, even when we won last year they only stayed quiet for a week," Ron complained with Harry nodding slowly next to him.

  "Well then I'll just have to beat them bloody," Harry's eyes turned red with a passion. He was going to humiliate the Gryffindors badly.

  Hermione and Ron grinned next to him as all three's purple aura's flared.

...

  Harry heard the cheers for the Gryffindor's, they were loud and annoying. Then following the Gryffindor's the Slytherin's marched out heads held high. They were treated with everyone booing and hissing at them. Only the Slytherin's cheered for their Slytherin house the others stayed either silent or screamed profanities at them. All because of their bleeding house.

  Harry was reminded of something an older year had told him. "A Ravenclaw is your friend when they want to be. A Hufflefpuff is a friend for life. And a Gryffindor will never care for a Slytherin." It was, sadly, a very true statement. Walking out there he saw a couple Ravenclaw's who hissed at the Slytherin's, those same Ravenclaw's were laughing and talking with the Slytherin's not a day ago.

  Both teams glared at each other as Madam Hooch made the captain's shake hands. Like last year the two team captains tried to break the other's hand and failed miserably. Neither were the strongest, physically, to put it kindly. Daniel smirked at Harry from where he stood with his broom, a new Nimbus 20001. Bloody cheater. Harry was at least gifted with a broom on the market, this was bloody ridiculous.

  "Alright get ready....3.....2.....1," and they were off flying through the pitch at high speeds. Some were left in the dust, not having a good enough broom or good enough skill.

  Harry lazily flew around the pitch knowing that the snitch wasn't released yet. He saw Daniel frantically looking around trying to find it racing around on his broom. He once got a little close and Harry almost kicked his foot out and knocked the boy off his broom. Daniel was obviously trying to show that he had the better broom, but he didn't have the innate skill Harry had.

  Suddenly a bludger went racing at Daniel causing Harry to laugh. The Boy-Who-Lived dodged it last second as George smashed the bludger away. But it only swerved back and headed straight for him. Dodging it again Fred smacked it this time long and far but it only came flying back. Harry laughed until the bludger switched directions and headed towards him. Maya smacked it away but it came right back just like it did Daniel. Soon Harry was flying around the pitch the bludger either going towards him or Daniel.

Finally Harry flew alongside the other seeker and they shared a quick look.

"What the hell is happening?" Harry yelled, if Daniel was the cause of this he was going to kill Daniel then whoever did this, personally.

"I don't know," Daniel shouted back tears in his eyes. Oh hell the boy was already crying? Well Harry couldn't blame him per say but c'mon he should've lasted longer. Sighing Harry did a corkscrew as the bludger whizzed past him.

"What is it targeting? Seeker's?" Harry asked before the bludger swerved in the air and headed for the stands. That was odd why was it heading there? Oh.

"Potter blood!" the two exclaimed before racing towards the stands. They caught sight of Rose and Ivy who were trying to hide from the bludger. Harry zoomed forward grabbing Rose by her arm and hauling her up. Daniel did the same with Ivy who clutched desperately to the boy. Harry himself felt Rose's nails dig into his shoulder.

"Ow, you trying to give me a scar?" Harry asked but her grip didn't let up he looked down to see her bright red, perfectly manicured nails, sharp as Onyx's claws, "Oh those are pretty."

"What? Harry we are in a life or death situation and you're admiring my nails?" Rose asked but Harry shushed her.

"I'm thinking give me a moment," Harry exclaimed as Daniel flew next to him.

"The bludger is focused on you," he shouted as rain began pelting down on them.

"Great bloody rain," Harry mumbled casting a spell that kept the rain away from his eyes. "I've got an idea."

"What is it?" Rose asked as well as Daniel but Harry answered neither.

Instead he flew straight up.

Rose screamed in his ear clutching desperately to his chest drawing blood. His robes would be red instead of green by the end of the match. However Harry didn't dare stop or speak his eyes turning dark blue in seriousness as he heard the bludger flying next to him. He knew bludgers couldn't go higher than brooms, especially the old ones Hogwarts used. Finally when he reached his limit he turned around and had to quickly dodge the bludger that should have stopped chasing him. It went higher than even he could go.

"Oh come on the bludger is obviously hexed!" Harry heard Lee Jordan shout from where ever he was, "Alright it turns out Madam Hooch is a senile old-"

"Jordan!" McGonnagill warned stopping the boy.

"Oh alright, after Madam Hooch decides that the bludgers cannot have been tampered with, despite much evidence, the game continues," Harry should listen to him more he sounded alright.

By now Harry was back to ground level flying side by side with Daniel. The beaters had left them helping their friends against the remaining bludger. Harry finally spotted the snitch and looked towards Daniel who hadn't noticed it yet. Suddenly the bludger picked up speed and slammed into Daniel.

WHAM!

Harry also heard a sickening crunch but he didn't pay much attention. The boy could fall to the ground and Harry doubted he'd care. But the bludger hadn't paused at Daniel and was now flying rapidly towards him. The other bludger was also in front of him and the snitch stood in between. He was close enough to the ground so Rose wouldn't really get hurt if she were to get off. And Flint did tell him to catch the snitch or die trying.

"Sorry Rose," Harry apologized pushing her off the broom and zooming forward. The bludger was still aiming for him and Harry saw the snitch fly up. Flying up after it Harry felt one bludger zoom right past his ear and then turn around and come back.

Then the snitch stopped.

Harry flew a little in front of it and turned around when.

WHAM! WHAM!

Both bludgers collided with his shoulders and Harry lost his balance falling off the broom. Reaching forward Harry grasped the snitch in one hand and his broom in the other. The broom barely stopped his decent before he went flying down to the ground. He landed with a crunch in the mud and groaned, now his robes were probably bloody and muddy.

...

He opened his eyes to see them taking Daniel away who was shouting at Lockhart. Something about missing bones, Harry would have found that hilarious if not for the shooting pain in his body. He saw Carrow and Lily both hovering over him both with worried expressions. Maya and Lauren were also next to him and Hermione and Ron were making their way over.

"Maya, Lauren," Harry whispered, "Flint told me to 'catch the snitch or die trying' do you think I did good?"

"Flint I'm going to kill you!" Maya shouted and Harry laughed before falling unconscious.

...

A little boy laid curled up on his bed in a large master bedroom with light pouring inside. Suddenly the door swung open and a girl rushed in with a large, beaming, smile. The boy groaned trying to hide underneath the sheets. His emerald eyes only briefly opening to see the girl jumped onto his bed.

"Harry, get up," the girl exclaimed, "It's your birthday!"

"Sapph, I don't want to though," the boy groaned causing the other one the laugh. She then smirked devilishly and began to tickle him, "Sapph stop! Stop! Alright I'm up." They were both laughing by now and the boy wiped a tear smiling broadly.

"Good your up, dad wouldn't be happy if you missed your presents," Sapphire warned him and Harry nodded before flopping back onto the pillow. "Besides it's your sixth birthday you should be more excited.

"Can I go into the city today?" Harry asked excitedly missing the look of sadness and slight anger on her face.

"No, c'mon Harry we talked about this, no leaving the manor," she put her arms around him, "It's dangerous."

"Sapph I lived on the streets before you found me you know," Harry looked at her a little amused.

"Yes and now you live here, safe," she tightened her grip on him. Harry burrowed his head in her white hair, she was always warm in the morning.

"Really?" Harry whispered he had seen some things in the street he'd rather not remember. He was only five when he watched-nevermind. He still had the nightmares a scar on his arm from someone who didn't take kindly to him. It was his first and only scar.

"Harry," she whispered kissing the top of his head as she played with his hair, "You will always be safe in my arms."

Harry believed her.

...

Harry awoke in the Hospital Wing with Carrow sitting next to him with Lily and Romana. All three females glanced at each other periodically, as if wondering why the other was there. The males, Sirius, Remus, James, were standing across from them with their children and what looked like a groaning Daniel.

"Mr. Potter you aren't that injured stop it," Madam Pomfrey warned tired of hearing the boy groan as if he was in total pain. The only thing that could have caused him to groan was the Skele-Grow she had given him but he had taken those a while ago. Plus she had already given him pain relieving potions. The boy was just looking for attention now.

"Why do you all look like someone died?" Harry asked trying to get up when he felt pain shoot up his body and left foot, "Oh bloody hell that's why."

"Mr. Potter are you alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked shaking her head, "You have broken both your shoulders and twisted your ankle. Nothing some potions won't fix in a night but I'll be keeping you in here for a little while."

"I caught the snitch right?" Harry asked he didn't quite remember what happened during the game.

"That doesn't matter Mr. Potter," Carrow scolded, "What you did was reckless it was fit for a Gryffindor."

"Marcus told me to catch the snitch or die trying, I did precisely that," Harry spoke proudly causing everyone in the room to roll their eyes except Sirius who was trying to muffle a chuckle. Kingsley was there as well with a half smile and half frown on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Flint got what he deserved," Romana spoke with acid in her voice pointing to her right. Harry turned to see Marcus on the bed next to him, looking like he had gone through war.

"Marcus what happened?" Harry asked the poor boy who had silent tears.

"Maya, Lauren, Granger and Weasley," Marcus whimpered, "Harry why do you attract crazies."

"Trust me they ain't the craziest I've met," Harry muttered before noticing something, "Marcus where's your nose?"

"It's down south Harry," he cried, "It's down south."

"Down south? What do you mean?" Harry asked before a look of understanding took over, "Oh! Damn."

Harry added a mental note not to piss off those people.


	10. Chapter 10

  Harry awoke to the sounds of banging and crying, which was a sound he had never awoken to before. Whoever was crying wasn't doing it quietly and Harry was surprised that no one was awake. He could hear Marcus snoring loudly next to him, but he couldn't hear Daniel. Opening his eyes he watched as Daniel whispered heatedly to a House Elf.

  Dobby!

  "Dobby!" Harry hissed and said House Elf looked over at him, "Oh if I didn't have both shoulder's broken I'd come over there and kill you."

  Surprisingly the House Elf didn't cry but he did look a little sad. His long crooked nose still had a few tears on them and his big eyes stared at him sadly.

  "Like Dobby told Master Daniel Dobby is used to death threats sir," Dobby spoke with sadness in his eyes and for a second Harry paused.

  The look on the House Elf, he had seen it before. The broken, hopeless eyes of someone who's been shoved to the ground to many times to count. Those eyes were so similar to what Harry's own looked like he couldn't help but feel a little pity for the House Elf. But at the same time the Elf had caused him pain he had thought he never had to feel again. Not since he lived with Sapphire.

  "Dobby is the one who hexed the bludger," Daniel announced, with surprisingly no venom, "He says he didn't want to kill us only make sure we go home. It turns out something is happening, something bad."

  "What, this House Elf hexed the bludger?" Harry's anger returned at full force, "I almost died. Rose almost died because of that thing how could you not want the bloody creature dead?"

  "Because Dobby says that the Chamber of Secrets really is open," Daniel now had a sadened look and Harry willed his hair to turn black, his hair had turned flaming red during the conversation.

  "Fine," Harry spat knowing information was better than killing the damn thing. And oh he would kill Dobby one way or another.

  "But," Daniel spoke a little sheepishly, "He's been ordered not to speak about what he knows."

  "Great," Harry growled his eyes flashing red in anger, "What can the stupid thing tell us?"

  "He did tell me that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened before," Daniel told him and Harry felt a little anger leave him. It would seem the House Elf could put him on an rollercoaster of emotions. If those emotions were only anger, pain and sadness.

  "Also you have to leave Hogwarts it is the only way you can be safe. If you do not then the monster of Slytherin will kill you," Dobby pleaded and Harry could see the thoughtful look on Daniel's face. Unlike Daniel however Harry didn't need to think about his decision.

  "No," he spoke with finality, "I will not abandon my friend just to save my own hide." An image of a muscular man running through a burning building flashed into Harry's mind forcing him to pause. He shook his head mentally and threw up his mental walls hoping they would stop the tidal wave of memories.

  "Oh, Mr. Harry Potter is so selfless, he would risk his own life to save others. But you must not stay Hogwarts is not safe," the House Elf wailed tears coming down his face as he blew into the pillow case he called clothes.

  "Shut up someone's coming," Harry hissed. Crack. And the House Elf was gone yet again, Harry wondered who the House Elf belonged to that he didn't want anyone to see him.

  Closing his eyes both Potter's pretended to fall asleep. Harry listened as they brought in someone and laid him down on the bed. They weren't quiet which surprised Harry, they should stay quiet when talking about delicate matters.

  "Who is it?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she came in McGonnagill trailing behind.

  "Colin Creevey," Dumbedore spoke gravely and McGonnagill drew in a sharp breath, "It would seem Mr. Creevey was sneaking in to see Mr. Potter. Luckily Mr. Creevey was only petrified it would seem he got lucky."

  "His camera," McGonnagil exclaimed, "Did he get a picture of his attacker?"

  Harry heard a hiss and could smell the burnt metal. He heard Daniel gag and would have had a similar reaction had he not lived on the streets his whole life. Sighing Harry wondered how the school would react to all of this.

  "What does this mean?" McGonnagill asked worried for her lions and the rest of Hogwarts.

  "It means Minerva that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened," Dumbledore sounded older and weary but Harry paid no mind to that. Instead he listened to the way Dumbledore spoke, as if he knew something no one else did.

  "Who could have done this?" McGonnagill demanded obviously wanted to maim whoever attacked her students.

  "Not who rather what," Dumbledore replied before leaving with McGonnagil coming after him. The only sound that followed was Madam Pomfrey putting Creevey away.

...

  Harry had to wonder how stupid Hogwarts was after he was let out of the Hospital Wing. They all seemed adamant that Daniel was the one to do it. The Ravenclaws stayed silent before but were now campaigning against him with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. However Larris Oakton, King of Slytherin, seemed to have ordered no Slytherin to attack Daniel. None of the Slytherin's were even scared of the Boy-Who-Lived and instead spoke to him calmly.

  Daniel just about had a breakdown when they first did that.

  Harry already knew why Larris had told them this. It was practically ruining Slytherin's reputation to have the Heir of Slytherin in Gryffindor. So basically Larris was making Daniel an unofficial Slytherin. Harry would rather they let the brat stew for a little while but then again Harry doubted he could take on Larris.

  "Harry," Hermione rushed up to him hugging him fiercely, "Oh I thought something terrible happened."

  "Yeah mate, are you alright?" Ron asked looking at Harry anxiously, "You took a nasty fall and we weren't allowed to visit you."

  "Which I find stupid why could Professor Potter sit next to you but Ron and I weren't allowed," Hermione huffed.

  "Well you wouldn't believe what I found out," Harry went on to explain what happened in the Hospital Wing. It seemed both his friends were intrigued that someone had opened the Chamber of Secrets before.

  "Who could have opened it before?" Hermione asked looking extremely thoughtful, "Who would have wanted it open anyway?"

  "I don't know," Harry admitted tiredly leaning on Ron. He still wasn't alright from being stuffed full of the potions Madam Pomfrey had given him right before he left. Harry wondered if someone was ever overdosed because of her.

"Well we did hear something that might pique your interests," Ron grinned, "A Dueling Club."

"A Dueling Club? We could probably best every one there," Harry waved it off, "This is as stupid as those talismans that are being sold."

"What? Harry you've been out for a few hours how do you know about this already?" Hermione questioned. She had not even heard about what was happening until an hour or two ago and Harry walks out of the Hospital Wing and knows instantly.

"What can I say I'm amazing," Harry grinned but both of his friends just glared at him, "Okay I saw Neville had one but still I'm pretty awesome right?"

"Nope," Hermione retorted, "I have to go help Daphne with her homework, don't do anything stupid."

"Us? Stupid?" Harry and Ron replied in perfect sync that made Hermione double think leaving them. With a sigh and roll of her eyes she left them hoping they wouldn't cause to much trouble.

"Alright Ron spill," Harry spoke up the moment Hermione was out of earshot.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me I can see the sadness rolling over you, Hermione probably didn't what to bring it up. Good thing I don't have her self restraint," Harry grinned broadly at his last comment.

"It was just my mum," Ron sighed, "She sent me a letter telling me about how one of the Slytherin's is evil, or maybe a group, and that if I was in it she'd wring my neck."

"Sounds like a cross between a concerned parents and anger at Slytherin," Harry commented.

"Yeah, but then she went on to say how all Slytherin's are dirty and should be put down. That anyone sorted into Slytherin shouldn't be allowed to learn magic," Ron smiled bitterly, "And she made sure to add in how I was Slytherin at the start of the letter, she remembered that I was Slytherin yet she still said that."

"Hah," Harry chuckled bitterly, "If it makes you feel better I heard James and Lily talk about getting me resorted. It seems with all this Heir of Slytherin crap that maybe Slytherin isn't actually a good house. Funny right, James went on and on about how he always knew it."

"Hah," Ron snorted, "Yeah, seems like we both have parental issue's mate."

"Yeah, listen I'm going to freshen up after sitting in the Hospital Wing for so long I need a shower," Harry stated before turning on his heels and leaving.

...

Hermione sat down in the courtyard pretending to read her book. She had already helped Daphne out, the girl wasn't so bad but was very...icy Hermione supposed. Sighing she ignored the looks sent her way and the whispers that followed.

"Look, it's that Muggleborn."

"The one in Slytheirn?"

"Yeah."

"Don't go near her, crazy they say, hangs out with Slytherin Potter and Weasley."

Hermione felt her left eye twitch and continued looking at her book. They were just jealous that she beat them in almost every subject, only Harry and Ron could get close to beating her. Harry only succeeds at a few things she doesn't. Their words still stung though. Nonetheless she knew better than to get up and retort, that would just be adding fuel to the fire.

Slowly everyone trickled away, either afraid of the Muggleborn Slytherin or because of the sun setting Hermione didn't know. Finally there were only a group of three boy left that were hurriedly leaving as well.

"Damn Mudblood in her books all day," one of them muttered, "Bet she's searching up Dark Arts."

Hermione paused anger finally overtaking her body. She didn't turn but instead muttered the Continuous Stinging Hex and shot it at the boy. She heard him scream out in pain and couldn't even speak. She may or may not have over powered the spell so much that there was a chance of even permenant bruising. Oh well.

She left with a smirk and once out of ear shot began cackling uncontrollably. She couldn't help it, his screams and cries were hilarious to her. Besides the boy deserved it, after all she could have sent Harry after him which my have ended in a lot worse of a predicament. So cackling away she left towards her room.

If she had looked at her aura she would have seen purple flare uncontrollably.

...

Ron sat in one of the hallways of Hogwarts, back leaning against the cold stone. In his hands the crumpled note of his mother's was clutched tightly. He hated her but at the same time he knew he couldn't really hate her. He wasnt Harry, his mom wasn't Professor Potter, Molly Weasley had loved him, his mum had loved him for eleven years. It was only recently she stopped.

He had lied to Harry, and thankfully Harry wasn't looking for lies in his words when they spoke, his mum had said a lot worse than what he told him. She accused him of being the Heir of Slytherin and that he was going to start killing Muggleborns. Said it was all his fault, that if he wasn't a Slytherin then maybe he wouldn't be so dark. The words cut him like knives and now the letter was filled with water. Tears that still ran down his cheeks like a river.

Suddenly he heard someone walk by, they seemed to have been in a hurry before stopping by him. Only the person didn't even try to help him and instead slowly crept past Ron. Only once the student was out of the way did he speak.

"Freak."

Something about it made Ron feel intense anger. Without thinking he was up and sent a Continuous Tripping Hex before stalking away. Normally a Tripping Hex would be nothing but a nuisance. But the student had tripped at the perfect moment and slammed his head right on the edge of a table. Then a suit of armour that had stood next to the table fell down on top of his legs. Ron heard a sickening crack and had to stop himself from laughing.

Leaving he burned the note in one of the torches in the castle, because lights were impossible with magic. As the letter burned Ron chuckled, vividly remembering the scream and crash of the students body.

Purple aura flared like fire but he never did notice.

...

Harry hadn't even gone near the Slytheirn Dorms. Instead he made his way to the entrance of the Hidden Library, as it was now dubbed. The Pale Lady slept quietly and Harry didn't really pay much attention to the woman. Instead he looked around making sure he was alone. He just wanted to find a quiet place to cry. The dreams, no matter that they were now good ones, still hurt because they were merely reminders of the good times that were cruelly taken away. Fate had ripped the ground out from beneath him twice, first when he was left as a baby and second when Sapphire changed.

Harry spotted a mirror on the ground and picked it up in curiosity. It was broken and dust had settled over it but he could still see himself clearly. Suddenly he felt claws digging into his shoulders and blinked once, just once, but it was enough time for another figure to appear. Snowy white hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to peer into someone's soul.

"Oh Harry," she purred, "You didn't actually think you could escape. No, no, no. I mean, I will find you, you know I will. We will, of course, have a long chat about you running off. I can't believe you would do that, I mean you love me and I love you her you would still run."

"No, you won't find me, you won't get me," Harry retorted though he knew he was just talking to his reflection and a hallucination, probably from the potions forced on him.

"Yes I will. Have you forgotten Harry, you are mine," she hissed nails digging into where her initials were burned on him, "Destined to be with me, in body and mind."

"No," he screamed throwing the mirror across the room, " _Reducto_!"

The mirror shattered but Harry still sent two more just to make sure it was well and truly destroyed. The sound of her giggles, once soothing now terrifying, hung in the air. He heard the scurrying of feet and didn't even flinch.

" _Reducto_!" he saw a splatter of blood and finally focused on the dead body of a rat. He sighed in relief, no one else was there but he had woken the Pale Lady up.

"Yay, the rat exterminator is here," she stated dryly, "If you are going to wake me up at least kill the other one."

She pointed somewhere and Harry merely pointed his wand and fired. He heard a squeal before a splatter of blood as the rat died. He glanced at the Pale Lady who was now staring at him intently.

"You like killing," she whispered almost sounding happy about it.

"No I don't," Harry retorted wondering what was going through her mind. Then again she was a human trapped in a painting for a couple centuries so he guessed she deserved to be a little crazy. And if half her stories were true then she was crazy before she had been trapped.

"Then why are smiling?" she laughed and Harry paused.

Bringing a hand up to his face he touched his lips. And lo and behold he had a wide, broad, gleaming grin plastered on his face. He wished he could see himself, grinning happily at killing another creature.

"I guess I do," he chuckled.

Purple aura flared intensely and the flame of madness had begun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Lillie who sent me amazing fanart, read the end it has more information.

  Harry was regretting ever coming to the Dueling Club. As if they would actually have a competent teacher, this was Hogwarts after all. For some reason, Harry suspecting bribery, Lockhart was mentoring the club with none other than Snape. Harry also noted that Snape looked as if he was about to kill Lockhart the moment the man opened his mouth. Hermione was leaning of his shoulder and Ron was whispering about how much trouble they'd get if they hexed a teacher.

  Harry was about to leave with Ron and Hermione when Lockhart finally decided to teach them something. Harry guessed it was the murderous expression on Snape's face that caused the sudden change.

  "What are the chances that Snape offs Lockhart?" Ron asked and Harry had to think for a moment.

  "Extremely likely," Hermione whispered without a second of hesitation. Harry had to admit, she wasn't wrong.

  "Now as you can see we are in the acceptable dueling positions," Lockhart commented both him and Snape were holding their wands out like swords. Harry wondered if  Slytherin's monster would duel like this. Actually Harry doubted that the thing was even human and used wand magic. "Now at the count of three Professor Snape and I will send out our first spell."

  The moment Lockhart had counted to three Snape had already spoken, "Expelliarmus."

  And Lockhart flew like an eagle.

  Harry and Ron began laughing, leaning on each other for support as Hermione bit back her own laugh. She slapped them on the arm in warning even though she had lost her battle to maintain a neutral face, a large grin overtook her face.

  "Do you think he's alright?" Janet, who was standing in front of the trio, asked nervously.

  "Who cares," Harry and Ron whispered in her ears and she let out a scream. Spinning around she glared at the two with murder in her eyes before huffing and turning back around.

  "Was that really necessary?" Hermione asked the two who were grinning widely.

  "Hermione just last week her and the rest of the 'Golden Trio' burned a Fourth Year girls essay because of one of their jokes," Harry informed her. It was true too, the Golden Trio had tried a prank that involved fire which then burned the girls essay. Nothing happened to them no matter how much Snape and many Slytherin's protested. Actually that stunt almost made the Slytherin's go against Larris and attack Daniel.

  "Well I heard that there was a group of people before even the Weasley twins," Hermione replied, "Heard they were the worst that Hogwarts had in pranks."

  "Alright everyone Snape and I will begin pairing you off," Lockhart called happily. Harry was paired with Ron. Hermione with Millicent. Daphne with Tracy. Thomas with Seamus. Janet with Pansy. Daniel with Draco. Harry wondered for Snape's sanity when he placed Malfoy and Daniel together. While Snape was one of Harry's favourite Professor the man had a habit of not letting things go. And decades long feuds seem to never leave.

  Harry and Ron weren't even able to begin spell casting when everything went wrong. Thomas seemed to have a broken wand. Neville had utterly destroyed Justin Finch-Fletchley, in a good way not a bad way, and Hermione had punched Bullstrode and broken her nose. Before Bullstrode could retaliate both Harry and Ron sent spells.

  "Rictusempra."

  "Tarantallegra."

  Now Bullstrode was both laughing hysterically and dancing amazingly. Harry knew the spell made the person dance but it didn't give them the skills too. Obviosily Bullstrode was just an amazing dancer, who would have thought?

  "Laughing and dancing spells?" Hermione looked at the two slightly amused.

  "It hurts to laugh with a broken nose," Harry defended himself, "Don't ask, long story."

  "It was the first light spell to come to mind," Ron sniffed. Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at that one. "Besides why'd you punch Bullstrode in the face anyway?"

  "She decided to forgo her wand and I took advantage of that," Hermione shrugged, "Besides serves her right."

  "Finite Incantatem," Snape announced freeing Bullstrode from her laughing and dancing imprisonment, "Care to explain?"

  "No," the three of them answered at the same time before glancing at Bullstrode and begin smirking happily. She didn't look very good at the moment, though she never actually did look good. Snape just sighed and took Bullstrode away before the trio started snickering.

  "Well then let's have Daniel and Draco up here," Lockhart called, "Now, Daniel this is very simple. Just do this."

  Lockhart did an odd swishing of his wand before it promptly fell out of his grasp and on the floor. He quickly made up some excuse picking the wand up and smiling brightly. Harry didn't pay much attention to that other than shake his head at Lockhart's terrible abilities. He did however notice Snape whisper something into Malfoy's ear, the boys smirk afterwards was enough for Harry to realize something was about to happen.

  "Serpensortia," Malfoy shouted the moment the battle began. Harry himself let out a gasp as a snake appeared and began hissing at everyone. Though the fact that Harry understood it jarred him more than he cared to admit.

  "~Ssstupid humansss disssrupting my sssleep,~" the snake hissed and Harry recoiled but the animal didn't realize instead it got flown into the air, courtesy of Lockhart. Landing down with a smack the animal glared and hissed in anger before narrowing on Justin.

  "~Ssstop it,~" Daniel hissed and even Harry looked at him confused. How had he spoken the same language as the snake? The snake even stopped what it was doing and sat down comfortably.

  Snape quickly got rid of the snake and then looked at Daniel as if making sure he wasn't a threat. It seemed even Snape was uncomfortable with the display of speech. But how? How had Daniel managed to speak to, or more like order, the snake to stop?

  Thomas quickly took the boy away muttering something with Janet following closely. Harry looked to Hermione and Ron who both were a little pale at the show.

  "What's wrong?" Harry whispered to them and they looked at him as if he was insane.

  "Harry he's a Parselmouth," at Harry's bewildered look she continued, "It means he can speak to snakes."

  "What did you think the hissing was?" Ron asked and Harry stopped himself from saying he understood him perfectly.

  This was begining to get interesting.

...

  Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in the Owl Tower, as Harry liked to call it, because Hedwig wasn't allowed to leave. It seemed that some owls had run away which caused Hogwarts to decide that they should all stay cooped up in the tower. Half the owls looked ready to murder the other half and Harry was about to take Hedwig away. Not for Hedwig's safety but for the others, the snowy owl was a force to be reckoned with.

  Onyx silently purred as Harry gently stroked the cat in deep thought. Hermione and Ron were finishing some sort of essay that Harry had already finished. So instead Harry was wondering what to do, after all if he could understand the creature then maybe he could speak with them just as Daniel had. But how?

  "Done," Ron called slamming his book shut as did Hermione.

  "Good," Hermione sighed, "That essay was terrible how did you manage to finish it so quickly."

  Harry had to stop himself from telling them that he had gotten help from a Fourth Year that thought he was particularly cute. Neither of his friends liked it when Harry used the fact that the women thought he was cute for his own benefit. Probably because when he was drunk he was almost snatched by a Fifth Year last year. Instead he just shrugged and changed the subject.

  "I want to test something," he said excitedly that caused both Hermione and Ron to look at him in confusion.

  "What is it?" Hermione asked always eager to test something new.

  "Not here," Harry got up, after picking up Onyx and petting Hedwig, rushed out of the room. His friends sighed before chasing after him knowing that Harry was someone who ran ahead and didn't look back. Finally they made it to an empty room with Ron and Hermione breathing heavily and Harry looking like he had gone a for a little walk.

  "What do you need to test?" Ron asked having caught his breath.

  "Serpensortia," Harry cast and both his friends jumped back, "~Hello friend.~"

  Judging by the reactions he got Harry assumed he had broken into Parselmouth. Hermione and Ron were looking at him in shock and wonder. The snake however looked at him in some sort of reverence.

  "~A Ssspeaker,~" it, he from the sound, called happily, "~I have not met a Ssspeaker and thought I never would.~"

  Hermione didn't let the conversation continue and quickly expelled the snake. She then rounded on Harry with worry in her eyes, "You're a Parselmouth?"

  "Mate, why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked confused.

  "I didn't know for certain that I was a Parselmouth so I had to make sure," Harry quickly replied not wanting to anger his friends. Both sighed in annoyance, of course this could only happen to Harry James Potter.

  "Harry you can't tell anyone," Hermione warned her wand clenched tightly, "Daniel wouldn't hesitate to throw you to the wolves. He could easily claim you're the real Heir of Slytherin and no Boy-Who-Lived status will save you from questioning. Or maybe even jail."

  "Yeah mate, we don't know for certain whether people noticed us missing on Halloween," Ron added in and Harry nodded to them.

  "I know, I know, I just wanted to see if I really was Parselmouth," Harry grinned, "And it turns out I am."

  "Congrats mate, now only half the wizarding world wants you dead," Ron answered and Harry smacked his head.

  "Forgot Parselmouth somehow equals to evil dark wizard," Harry groaned and his hair turned dark purple as his frustration grew, his  friends just laughed. 

...

  "Hey Loony Lovegood what are you doing here?" a girl shouted causing the Dark Trio to pause. They had been heading to the Great Hall for dinner when they heard yelling.

  "I'm just wondering around," an airy and dreamy voice replied.

  "Ah Loony Lovegood still too crazy to even make it to the Great Hall huh?" one of the girls laughed and Harry approached then with an obviously fake and cruel smile. It was a group of three Ravenclaws that were making fun of another Ravenclaw. Harry admitted that the girl didn't look...normal but that didn't mean anything. Besides the girl's aura made Harry realize that though she pretended to smile she was hurting. There was anger and darkness that shrouded around her, but still a fair amount of gold and light that seemed to never leave. Harry could tell from her aura that she was no Dark Wizard, well dark in the sense of evil or succumbing to her desires, but she was intelligent. It was her eyes that told Harry that, her eyes that seemed blurry and dreamy held hidden intelligence.

  "What are you three doing?" Harry asked politely as the Dark Trio stood behind the three girls. They turned around a sassy look on their faces before they caught sight of who the three were. They were Slytherin's that had a reputation for being slightly insane, how they got that reputation Harry had only Larris Oakton to blame. It seemed that having a trio of insane people made Slytherin look good in Larris's eyes.

  "Um, well, we weren't, I mean," the girls stuttered before glancing at each other and running away.

  "Bye girlies, hope to see you soon," Hermione called after them cackling softly at their hurried steps.

  "Thank you those three were infested with Wrackspurts," the girl thanked them, "My name is Luna Lovegood."

  "Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself, "These two are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

  "Pleased to meet you," the three greeted each other politely.

  "So Luna tell me about these Wrackspurts," Harry spoke up eagerly as they made their way to the Great Hall.

  "Well Harry," Luna spoke up, "Wrackspurts are invisible creatures that make people meaner than their supposed to be."

  "Invisible?" Hermione asked suspiciously, "Have they ever been proven?"

  "No most of the world don't believe they exist," Luna sighed sadly, "A shame really."

  "Yes that's a right shame," Harry sighed, "Right Hermione. I mean you didn't even believe in magic until a couple years ago."

  Hermione opened her mouth before closing it. He wasn't wrong per say and after a look at Ron the other boy had the same thoughts as her. So shrugging her shoulders she began soaking up knowledge about the invisible creatures.

  When they finally made it to the Great Hall everyone looked at the four in wonder. There was Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood talking happily about Wrackspurts, Nargles and other creatures.

  Harry's hair and eyes stayed yellow in happiness for the rest of the feast. 

...

  The next day Harry quickly learned all about what had happened with Justin. It seemed Daniel was getting blamed even more so and Larris had decided that helping Daniel wasn't worth it anymore. This seemed to make things worse for the poor boy who was now facing trouble at every turn. Comments were thrown at him at every turn. People began avoiding him. The Weasley twins had decided that he was a Dark Prince, something even the Dark Trio had to agree was hilarious.

  What Harry wanted to know was why all of Hagrid's roosters were getting killed. The man had bought new roosters and now Harry was helping him find them. Instead all they found were dead bodies which only made Harry confused. What animal was killing them?

  Anyway Harry decided not to worry about it, Hagrid was going to ask the Centeurs about it the next day. Besides, he had been called to the Headmaster's office. It seemed that the man wanted to speak with him only Harry didn't know what about.

...

  The moment Harry entered the room, after telling the gargoyle the password (Lemon Drops), he gagged. There was so much light magic that he felt it trying to invade and destroy the darkness inside himself. There were some things that gave off a little darkness but the white aura seemed to muffle it. Harry quickly collected himself, he thanked the fact that him, Hermione and Ron were practicing dueling and their new ritual abilities.

  Glancing around the room he spotted the Sorting Hat and glared at it for awhile. That Hat had tormented him during his Sorting. Bringing up Sapphire and other memories better left dead and forgotten.

  "You look like you haven't slept," the Hat mumbled and Harry scowled. He had gotten a little more sleep than usual, though he still avoided it as much as possible. Plus he had stolen a Sixth Years makeup kit and began adding a little to make it look like the bags under his eyes were gone.

  "Shut up Hat I don't want to speak with you," Harry hissed but the Sorting Hat merely sighed. Deep red eyes glared at the Hat and even though it knew the boy wasn't a threat it stopped momentarily.

  "Harry, I stand by what I said, you need to speak about it," the Hat spoke with conviction.

  "And I told you to shut up," Harry hissed. He didn't need help, he was Harry Bloody Potter. He grew up on the streets and saw death when he was five years old. He avoided a family that owned half of London for a year. He wasn't a little boy that needed any saving.

  "Very well," the Hat muttered sadly, "I know one day you will and trust me when I tell you, you will feel better."

  A sudden broken shrill alerted Harry of another presence. Looking over Harry saw a Pheonix and almost gasped. There was a powerful creature sitting in Dumbeldore's office, that was a surprise. Harry knew that it was the Pheonix's Burning Day. It was too ugly and too old for it not to be. So it quickly began burning and then in flash of flames it died. Harry smiled gently and pushed the ashes away revealing the little baby Pheonix's ugly head.

  "Ah I see you have met Fawkes," Dumbledore's voice came from the door as the elderly man quickly walked in with the Potter Family behind him.

  "What are they doing here?" Harry asked angrily and the little Pheonix shrilled in a calming way.

  "We are here to discuss your scar," Dumbledore announced and Harry hissed in remembrance. Why couldn't the old coot call him earlier in the year? "I do not know who you live with but their obviously not good people."

  "Not good people?" Harry asked, "Headmaster I don't live with anyone."

  "You're by yourself?" Lily called out in shock. Even Daniel and Ivy, who for some reason were there as well, looked a little sympathetic. After all they couldn't imagine living without their parents, who would cook for them? Who would take them out for Quidditch games? A terrible and horrible life.

  "Yes Lily, I am by myself," Harry growled at her, he still didn't like her hug from a earlier in the year. His eyes turned gold in victory when she backed down.

  "Well then that won't do, you will come with us on the train, and then you will come live with us," James commanded and Dumbledore nodded along.

  "Then I'll kick you in the privates," Harry retorted angrily his hair deep red, "You do not own me."

  "I am your father I know what is best for you Harry," James sighed, "I'm not trying to own you but you are acting like a child. What is wrong with living with us?"

  "Many things James," Harry growled, "I will not live with you."

  "Yes you will," Dumbledore interfered, "Harry this is for your own protection. If you do not live with them then you might gain another scar."

  "They've left enough emotional scars Dumbledore," Harry replied his eyes turning pale blue in sadness, "Ever had to wonder, Headmaster, why your parents left you? Ever sit on your bed and think that maybe you were better off dead? That maybe you're just a waste of space? What's the point of living if even your parents don't even care about you? Right, Headmaster? They sent me away and made me live a life of misery. I hate them Headmaster, I hate that they left me scared and alone. That they had Ivy and moved on with their lives while I was stuck living in hell where I have gained more scars then you can possibly imagine."

  Harry finished his shouting and stomped out of the room. The Sorting Hat sat there sadly gazing off into the distance. The boy was broken in more ways then even he had known.

...

  In the end it was Hermione and Ron who found Harry sitting on a hill over looking the lake. Hermione had plopped right next to him as did Ron. Gently both friends grabbed hold of Harry's hands. They heard about his yelling from Rose who was searching hysterically for him. It turns out even Professor Carrow was on high alert and tearing the castle down brick by brick for him. Professor Longbottom and Professor Flitwick had taken to finding any high places and making sure he wasn't about to jump to his death.

  Hermione and Ron however knew exactly where their friend was. After all this was their favourite place in all of Hogwarts.

  "You alright, mate?" Ron asked quietly over the silent night.

  "Not really Ron," Harry mumbled quietly, "Not really."

  The Dark Trio cried together that night and weren't found until the next day curled up in a tight embrace.

...

  Alright guys this is a little note that I wanted to add but I can't put pictures in notes so I'm putting it here. 

  Fan art that I got from Lillie that I absolutely love. I hope that any of you artists or aspiring artists out there could send me some art because I would love it. It could even be featured on here, with your permission of course. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

  Christmas was swiftly approaching Hogwarts' doors like a blizzard, quite literally as they had a blizzard the night before. Snow now blanketed the grounds and many students from First Years to Seventh Years played in the vast snow. The lake was now turned into an ice skating rink with some teachers transfiguring skates for the kids. Naturally Hermione had to force the boys to go with her as she refused to go by herself. She had expected falling and flailing limbs from the both of them but she instead got Harry gliding across the lake like it was second nature.

  Ron however couldn't even keep his balance and fell more times then even Hermione. Harry even started teaching some of the other kids how to skate when he got tired of them face planting. It was especially hilarious when he began teaching Hagrid who towered over everyone.

  "There you go Hagrid, told you it'd be fun," Harry laughed as the half-giant glided across the ice as best as he could.

  "Yer right 'Arry, this is fun," Hagrid boomed and many watched as the man allowed the ice to move him place to place.

  Hermione watched from the side with Ron who was nursing his bruised head. Looking around she noticed many of the teachers were also on the ice. Professor Potter was skating with Auror Potter. Auror Black and Lupin were out with their wives, actually a few people from Hogsmeade were allowed in to celebrate the snow with the students. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and even Parkinson joined in on the fun, Malfoy didn't even mind when he fell. Finally she spotted Daphne who was glaring daggers at the ice. Tilting her head a little Hermione walked towards the Greengrass Heiress who had her skates on yet refused to go on the ice.

  "Hey Greengrass," Hermione greeted, "Scared of the ice?"

  "Please Granger, I am not afraid of ice," Daphne sniffed still refusing to meet Hermione's eyes. Of course Hermione could see that she was lying, benefits of seeing people's aura's.

  "Really?" Hermione smirked, "Alright then, Harry!"

  "What are you doing Granger?" Daphne backed away slightly but the Muggleborn had her by the arm.

  "What is 'Mione?" Harry asked as he slid next to the two girls his hair green in mischief.

  "It would seem that Greengrass here is afraid of the ice," Hermione commented with a small half smile.

  "Really? The Ice Princess is afraid of the ice?" Harry mock gasped, "Now that just won't do."

  "What are you plan-ah!" Daphne didn't get to finish her sentence before she was dragged into the ice.

  "C'mon Daphne, you aren't half bad on ice," Hermione chuckled as Harry glided away leaving her alone with the Ice Princess of Slytherin.

  "Hermione Granger, I swear to Merlin if I f-fall," she stuttered at the end as she grew afraid of falling and latched onto Hermione tightly.

  "Relax Daphne," Hermione grinned, "You won't fall."

...

  Ron laughed as he saw Daphne dragged onto the ice. He had been watching his two friends drag the Ice Princess onto the ice. He now watched as the Greengrass girl hung on to Hermione for dear life, and more than likely threatened Hermione not to drop her.

  "Harry!" a scream tore Ron away and he couldn't help but laugh when he watched Harry drag his sister Rose onto the ice. He was in stitches when his best mate practically threw his sister at her friend Troy and skated a heart around them. The two Third Years were left red in the face and cursing as Harry skated away with bright gold triumphant hair.

  It felt nice watching Harry show more of his michevious side. It was rarely, if ever, shown and never in public. Ron could count on one hand the amount of times Harry had shown his michevious side. Seeing as Harry didn't prank or play tricks like Auror Potter and Daniel did, he instead did it his own way. At the moment it was pushing people onto the ice and skating circles around them for fun. Ron wondered how many people actually remembered what Harry was.

  A twelve year old boy.

  Sure he had scars, emotional and physical, but he was still young. He still desperately tried to hold onto his childish side. The side that craved adventure and fun. The side that every child has. But one Ron rarely saw Harry show. Ever since Harry had admitted to not being okay he had opened up surprisingly. Ron had expected him to close off but he hadn't and that made the redhead smile. His friend was finally opening up, he had even shown them a scar on his leg, it was a start.

  "Well, well ickle Ronnikins," Fred came up to Ron grinning.

  "What are you smiling at?" George asked with a grin that matched his twins.

  "Nothing," Ron waved them off and noticed Ginny trying to drag Percy onto the ice.

  "Well then Ronnikins," Fred started.

  "We have a proposal for you," George continued.

  "It involves,"

  "A little,"

  "Ice," they finished together.

  The next thing Ron knew he was back on the ice being dragged by his brothers. He spent the time laughing and smiling as they skated around the lake. Fred and George wouldn't admit it but they were happy that their brother was laughing and smiling. They had seen the bare minimum of him during Summer Break and then they didn't see him at all during school so it felt good to see him there laughing and grinning like a fool.

...

  Harry stood at the far side of the lake watching everyone with red, in happiness, eyes. He watched Hermione lead Daphne around. Watched Lily and James dance around the ice in sync. Looked on as the elder Lupin's and Black's joined in of the Potter's and danced freely. Saw Kingsley joining in as well with the Longbottoms and Harry decided to not dwell on the fact that Hogsmeade was defenceless at the moment. Spotted Daniel, Janet and Thomas who were also skating around, though they weren't the best. Witnessed Ginny finally managing to get her older brother, Percy, to skate around, though it has taken a lot of convincing. Harry smiled as Luna skated around, mostly between Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Laughed as Neville skated with Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Ernie McMillian, and failing miserably. Grinned as Ron got dragged around by Fred and George, though the younger redhead didn't seem to mind. Finally he watched Dumbledore and McGonnagill skate around, with McGonnagill leading Dumbledore of course.

Suddenly he shivered finally feeling the cold that wrapped itself around him, his Metamorphmagus side literally turning his skin blue. He had only come out with a long sleeved shirt and pants, no gloves or hate or anything else really. He then felt someone come up next to him and looked up and saw Professor Carrow standing next to him, somehow looking very noble despite being on ice. Harry quickly burrowed himself next to enjoying her feeling of warmth. Carrow looked taken aback before feeling Harry's forehead and flinching back in shock. She also noticed him become bluer and bluer.

"Merlin Mr. Potter, you are freezing," Carrow exclaimed.

"S'fine," Harry mumbled shivering again and burrowing himself deeper. He then felt a Warming Charm being placed on him and Carrow tansfigured a blanket and began trying to wrap him up in it. Slowly he could feel his skin turn back to the pale colour it was before.

"You're not 'fine' Mr. Potter, you are going to catch a cold," Carrow sighed as she finally managed to wrap Harry up in the blanket.

"You know I love Winter," Harry mumbled still leaning heavily on her hair and eyes turning black in sadness, "Winter at the Manor were always amazing."

"Manor?" Carrow asked, she knew he lived on the street now so when had he lived in a manor. She also detected the sad tone in the young boy's voice.

"Uh huh," he nodded, "The small pond would always be frozen over and snow covered the land. I played it in, a lot with my...friend, constantly, her parents had to drag us out when the sun set."

"Did you like it? At the Manor I mean," Carrow asked, she knew he suffered from nightmares so maybe this was where it came from.

"At first, then it got worse," Harry answered, if he was being honest he didn't know why he was telling her. Maybe because she was trustworthy, or maybe because her aura showed she wouldn't betray his trust should he put it all on her, "Then it got worse, she got worse, and I ran away, a lot worse."

"Do you miss it?" Carrow questioned, she at least knew where the nightmares came from, a manor. The only two questions were where this manor was and who owned it?

"Sometimes," Harry admitted a little sheepishly.

"Do you every wish to go back?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

"Why?" Worry.

"Because there's someone there who loves and cares for me even if it is deranged and sadistic. Someone who would always be there for me, some people might think I'm insane for thinking she cares for me, but she does. In her own way. She loves me more than my parents ever did or anyone else for that matter," Harry muttered burrowing himself deeper into Carrow's cloak as if he could disappear inside. "You understand?"

She did. As sad as it was, she did understand how he felt. Because her brother loved her, cared for her in his own sick way. She was older than Harry and would never go back to her brother but knew that if she was twenty years, ten years, younger she would probably go back to him.

"Harry, there are those types of people that make you want their deranged, sick, sense of love. The people that make you think you need them. Those people are cruel and they may not even truly love you, it's toxic to your health and wrong in so many ways," Carrow explained.

"I know," Harry agreed his voice void of emotion, "But sometimes after a nightmare I expect her to be lying next to me. And sometimes that thought scares me half to death and the other times it brings me close to tears. Because she's not there and a piece of me regrets leaving and I begin to think that maybe I should have stayed. I try to convice myself that I hate her yet I know that, that isn't true. I mean, you understand don't you?"

"I do, I really do," Carrow looked down at the boy and saw a few silent tears and quickly wrapped the boy in a hug. She didn't look around to see if someone was watching. She didn't care that someone could be watching, or how it would look to others. This boy needed to comfort and she'd be damned if he didn't get any. "People do care about you Harry, more than you know."

"Is that you admitting to caring about me?" Harry asked grinning widely.

She never did deny it.

...

Severus Snape watched all the children run around the grounds. The lake had finally run its use and now people ran around playing with the snow. Fortresses were constructed, snowball fights had started and snow wars between the houses began. Snape kept his neutral expression but even he had to admit, it was nice.

"Mr. Potter if you throw that snowball at me you will be scraping the dungeons Muggle style," Snape abruptly began and Harry dropped the snowball he was holding.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Professor," Harry spoke innocently and stood next to him, "Finally come up from the lair, I mean potions lab."

"Yes the screams forced me out," Snape replied with a heavy sigh. He looked down at the boy and noticed that Harry had a beautiful blanket, that Harry refused to let go of, tightly wound around his body.

"Screams? You mean the laughter?" Harry asked and the Potions Master merely nodded yes. Harry wondered if Snape was joking or not, and he was slightly worried that he didn't know the answer to that.

Suddenly Snape paused and Harry followed his line of vision, right to where Lily and James were dancing in the snow. Though Snape was getting over his love, though Harry doubted it would every truly leave, the man still couldn't handle looking at the two. They were so happy, and there he was wallowing in self pity for so long. He detested the fact that he wasted so much of his life over someone who left him after one fight. No matter how bad the fight was, it was just that in the end. They had fought and she never forgave him, yet he was the one they all blame even though he apologized so many times before. And though he was now getting back on his feet, even went on a date over the summer, he just couldn't handle looking at her.

"Stop gawking Snivilus," Sirius exclaimed coming up to the pair with Lupin by his side.

"I am merely looking around Black," Snape broke out of his trance and looked away, sadness tainting his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Lily doesn't want you obsessing over her," Sirius complained but Remus grabbed him roughly and turned him around. Scolding Sirius, Remus missed the spell aimed at them and suddenly they both face planted in the snow. Getting up quickly they walked away, red faced from embarrassment.

"Really Mr. Potter?" Snape asked a little amused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry grinned up at him. Though his hair and eyes that were now bright gold gave away the fact that he indeed tripped them.

"Why, pray tell, are you grinning so?" Snape asked a little weary of the answer.

"You're smiling," Harry informed him still grinning happily.

"It's more of a smirk," Snape drawled.

"Smiling."

"Whatever you say Mr. Potter."

Snape really was smiling after all.

...

It was on the way back to the castle that Harry heard it. Hermione and Ron were fighting about something, though this was more playful fighting than real fighting, and he heard it. Not the weird noise he had heard in the walls of Hogwarts. Not Lockhart's shouting that annoyed Harry more than anything. No, this was different.

It was a tinkling laugh.

"Harry?" Hermione called noticing her friend was staring behind him. Ron had even taken his wand out as if expecting a fight.

"I forgot something," Harry called, "I'll be right back."

He was off before they had even replied.

Harry ran past the ground where they had played with the snow. He sprinted by the lake without even stopping. He was in the woods before even he knew what was going on. All he knew was that he needed to go in there and follow the sound. The sound of her laughter.

Finally Harry found himself in a clearing that resembled a small one right next to the Manor. One that Harry would frequent with his...friend.

_"Harry come on," the sound of her voice flew through the air._

_"I'm coming Sapph, you're too fast," his voice, only younger, complained._

_"Or you're just to slow," Sapphire's voice joked._

_"Sapph," Harry whined, "Hey wait put the snowball down. Sapph!"_

The giggles continued and Harry felt as if he might go insane until they abruptly stopped. He was left with an empty clearing with just one last sentence floating through the air.

_"Let's play like this again, alright Harry."_

"Yeah, Sapph, just like old times. We'll play around in the snow skate across the ice like pros. Just like old times," Harry, the current one, whispered brokenly in the air. Silent tears threatened to fall but Harry refused to let them. Enough tears had been shed over her, then again Harry knew he'd cry over her again sometime.

Then a hat was put on his head.

Harry looked up and saw Kingsley standing behind him his hat gone.

"A hat always makes you feel tougher doesn't it," the man smiled with a wink and Harry laughed a little.

They didn't need to talk, in fact they hardly spoke a word the entire time they were out there. And perhaps that was the best part about Kingsley, Harry didn't have to talk to him. They merely sat there as if neither had a care in the world, because at the moment they didn't. Harry didn't know how to really describe it, only that he knew he trusted Kingsley. For once that mere thought of trusting someone so easily, as he had unconsciously done with Kingsley, wasn't so scary. Merlin's beard he trusted the man enough to go with him to get his ears pierced.

And Kingsley didn't even complain when they sat there well into the night staring into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

  Alecto watched as the Hogwarts train left Hogsmeade Station and back to Kings Cross. She breathed a sigh of relief that the students were, finally, gone. She had been at the station since first light and now the sun was high above her taunting her as she had just wasted half the day because of the train. Sitting down she chuckled inwardly as a few late comers came running in and cursing silently at their luck. Serves them right, they should have been up and ready by now.

  "Alecto," a cold voice greeted Alecto and she turned to see Minerva standing next to her. The older woman's face was drawn in deep frown as if Alecto had just claimed she hated all cats.

  "Minerva, how are you today?" Alecto smiled kindly not giving off how much she wanted to maim the other woman.

  "Quite well, thank you," Minerva replied, "You know I was just recalling the day we were all skating on the Black Lake."

  "Really? I suppose it was a nice, fun time," as Alecto spoke she silently wondered just what Minerva was leaning towards.

  "Yes, quite fun. But you see I was just remembering looking down the ice and seeing something odd. There was a teacher there hugging a student," Minerva sent a glare towards her, "You wouldn't happen to know what that was about would you?"

  "Really Minerva?" Alecto rolled her eyes, "He needed comfort so I comforted him."

  "Ah perhaps. But you sure you do not care for him, in a way a teacher shouldn't," Minerva spoke slowly and carefully with an undertone of malice and accusation.

  "I do care about him," Alecto replied instantly and held her hand up when Minerva tried to speak, "And not in the way you're thinking of you sick old woman. For Merlin's sake I care about him but that doesn't mean I want to bed him like you think I do."

  "I see," Minerva responded her eyes gleaming in a little understanding, "Then need I remind you exactly who you care so much about?"

  "No, you really don't," Alecto snarled turning around but the other woman had her by the arm.

  "His name is Harry James Potter, a Potter by blood. Son of James and Lily Potter. No where there does it say Alecto Carrow," Minerva glared at the History of Magic Professor. Alecto had to stop herself from sending the Cruciatus Curse at the Deputy Headmistress.

  "Perhaps," Alecto schooled her features, "Yet you forgot one important fact."

  "What is that?"

  "Lily Potter lost the right to call Harry her son when she left him and inadvertently gave him more scars than even You-Know-Who could give him," Alecto hissed before turning around and stomping away.

  Minerva stared at the woman's retreating image and scoffed slightly. Lily was a great mother, Harry would soon understand that what they did was right. After all Daniel was the Boy-Who-Lived he needed the attention and Harry would learn that soon enough.

  She ignored the fact that, that statement sounded like a lie even inside her own brain.

...

  Christmas had knocked on the door with another blizzard. The winter snow storm pounded on the doors of Hogwarts demanding entrance but the ancient gates held fast. But as the storm raged outside, inside was a time of feasts and celebrations. The House Elf's, hidden from view of course, prepped for the feast that would astound the children. Dumbledore ripped open another Christmas gift slightly irritated that there was no wooly socks.

  And the Dark Trio, well they were fast asleep on Ron's bed. They had been studying an ancient text on the Dark Arts well into the night and only just fell asleep. Ron was on the right side one arm over Hermione that just about reached Harry. Harry lay on the other side of the bed lying on his back his arm under the pillow and under Hermione's head. Hermione laid on her stomach like Ron snuggled up between her two friends.

  Knock! Knock!

  "Get up, Snape wants us all down to breakfast soon," Draco shouted from the doorway, "Hello, I said Snape wants us all down for breakfast."

  "Ugh," Hermione groaned, "Ron, Harry, go deal with him."

  "Alright," Harry got up groaning slightly and walked over to the door. Whipping it open he saw Draco about to knock again.

  "Ah good you're up, took you long enough," Malfoy sneered before spinning around and strutting away. Harry took his wand out of it's holster but Ron had already sent a spell at him.

  "What'd that spell do?" Harry asked closing the door and shaking Hermione to wake up.

  "He'll barf right after he eats breakfast," Ron answered.

  "Ugh," Hermione got up her hair in a hug mess, "Did anyone figure out the spell we were trying last night?"

  "It's a Bone Breaking Curse," Harry replied having been the last to give in to sleep.

  "Good, maybe I'll use it on Malfoy," Hermione yawned, "Discreetly of course."

  "If you don't get caught I don't really care," both Harry and Ron responded instantly and in perfect sync.

...

  It was nearing dinner time when the Dark Trio found themselves yet again in the Hidden Library. The Pale Lady was idly watching them, wondering what kind things they'd find today. Hermione was reading a very thick book about history extremely intently. Ron was also reading though his was a book about the Dark Arts, one that was very old and forbidden. Harry almost had a heart attack when he found out Ron was reading. The boy still tried to get out of doing work as often as he could. Harry himself however was walking around the library focusing on the book in his hands.

  "Hmm, _Ascendio_ ," Harry muttered unconsciously doing the wand movements. Suddenly he found himself flying sky high as the spell took place. Suddenly he began plummeting back down and quickly shouted, " _Arresto Momentum_."

  Harry luckily slowed his fall down enough that he had gracefully landed on the floor. Hermione glared at him when his feet touched the floor with Ron looking at him worriedly. The Pale Lady was laughing uncontrollably in the background.

  "You are extremely lucky Harry," Hermione's glare hardened and Harry had the sudden feeling of incoming death and destruction. Ron was smart enough to dig himself back in his book hoping Hermione wouldn't turn to him.

  "It was an accident I swear," Harry defended himself, "Besides you're the one who wanted to stay up all night reading that book. I was tired and I did the wand movements."

  Before Hermione was able to reply Ron had thrown a book down on the table grinning widely. Gesturing to the book Hermione and Harry looked down and were surprised by the name.

  Blood Magic for Dummies.

  "Blood Magic?" Hermione asked shocked. She had read about Blood Magic but never seen a book with the spells and the like inside it.

  "Yep," Ron grinned triumphantly, he had hoped to shock his friends after all they had all thrown down some Dark Arts it was time he did so to.

  "Blood Magic is extremely voliotile and if not enough blood is used during any of the spells, well let's just say it's very unpleasant," Harry remarked with both his friends nodding along. They had all read about it and Ron had grown up being warned to never touch Blood Magic ever. Then again he got the same warning about the Dark Arts and Dark Rituals but he had forgone those also.

  "I know that," Ron replied, "But think about the power that comes with it. Dark Lord Canor, a Dark Lord in the eighteenth century, used Blood Magic to decimate an army. He also used the blood of thousands of Muggles to do so but still."

  "He's not wrong," Hermione mumbled and Harry reluctantly nodded. He'd rather none of them touched magic so...raw for lack of better. Blood Magic is something that many Dark Lord's, Grindelwald included, never even thought of touching. In fact there was no confirmed reports of Voldemort using it either. It was truly the most dangerous, forbidden magic in the world.

  "Fine," Harry agreed and opened it up skimming through the pages.

...

  It was a few hours later did they finally decipher the wording. Hermione had sent it through many translation spells but the book was heavily protected. They had forgone dinner, doubting they would even be missed, and instead spent their time devoted to the book. The Dark Trio were growing more and more annoyed with the foreign words when they finally handed it to the Pale Lady who claimed to know many languages.

  "That's Greek," she informed them the moment she had the book in sights, " _Págoma tou Aímatos_ roughly translates to freeze blood."

  "Seriously?" Harry exclaimed reaching and grabbing the book, "Avemsortia."

  Out of Harry's wand a robin appeared, the bird flapped it's wings and surveyed it's new location. The bird swiftly noticed the humans and began trying to find a way out of there but Ron beat the bird to it.

  " _Págoma tou Aímatos,_ " he called and blood red jet of magic rocketed towards the bird. Smacking against the bird's wings the robin let out shrill scream before falling to the ground in a splat.

  "Merlin," Harry breathed, "That was like a stunner but worse."

  "Yeah," Hermione agreed while Ron looked at his wand and back at the bird before grinning. Hermione and Harry were also grinning widely. That was a lot of power right there. Why would anyone not wish to use it?

  "I think we have a new language to learn," Hermione informed them.

...

  The rest of the Winter Break had gone by smoothly with nothing else really happening. Though Harry was now getting extra sleep because he swore that he saw two different pairs of Crabbe and Goyle. One of the pairs was even shoeless. Either he was going insane, which was very likely, or he just hadn't gotten enough sleep. Though with the sleep came the half nightmares and half pleasant dreams. Pleasant because he dreamed of a time before Sapphire went insane and nightmares because he awaited the day his dreams would show him the day Sapphire had changed. Well looking back at it, it was more of a gradual change but on one particular day Harry noticed the changes. So once again Harry delved into the land of dreams.

...

"Good job Harry," a beautiful woman in her late thirties with snow white hair praised the small seven year old that sat next to her. A man roughly around the same age and same stark white hair looked over his newspaper and chuckled.

"You're teaching him French now?" the man groaned, "When can I teach him a language."

"I let you teach him once and the first word you taught him how to say was f-" she paused and looked down at the emerald eyes, "An unsavory word in German."

"What? That was the first word I learned," the man defended himself, "C'mon Claire."

"Never listen to Jake alright Harry," the woman, Claire, fake whispered to the boy who giggled quietly.

"Hey!" the man shouted in mock anger before breaking into laughter as well. Suddenly the familiar white hair and blue eyes slumped down on the couch and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"What are those two fighting about?" she asked quietly and Harry just shrugged, "Well you want to come play in the snow?"

"Yeah," Harry replied enthusiastically and the girl laughed ad he practically jumped up.

"Well then come on," Sapphire laughed and that was how they ended up outside wearing nothing more than shirts and shorts.

"Hey Sapph," Harry called and the girl in question turned around only to be met with a snow ball to the face.

"Oh you little monster," she cried and began to chase him.

They ran through the thick trees of the forest that surrounded them, careful not to go to far. Harry had picked up a rabbit at one point and threw it at the girl laughing all the while. Sapphire decided to not question where and how the boy got a rabbit since she didn't remember any being near the manor at all. Finally they reached the end of their little chase when Sapphire tackled Harry into the snow. Her being older than him gave her the advantage of being stronger than him which allowed her to pin him down.

"Got'cha," she smirked and Harry giggled underneath her. She took in his face and her smirk turned into a smile that morphed into a grin. Oh god his face, so adorable. His eyes were also something that Sapphire found so beautiful and amazing. His hair was also a sight to behold, once extremely messy, now nice and tidy, silky too. Her parents told her to wait before taking him as her own but she just couldn't wait. Who could?

Suddenly her lips were on his.

"What the hell Sapphire," Harry exclaimed pushing her away and jumping up. He looked at her and saw the disappointed and sad look on her and began to feel a little ashamed of hurting her.

"Harry it was just a kiss," Sapphire pleaded, "I've done it countless times before."

"On the cheek and forehead yes," Harry retorted, "Not the lips."

"Harry, it was just a kiss," Sapphire hissed punching the nearest tree suddenly. She took a deep breath before putting on a smile and looking at him, "Sorry for doing kissing you so suddenly."

Seeing her look so sad made Harry guilty about pushing her away, it was just a kiss. Who was he to really get mad at her after all? She had taken him in and everything so what if she just wanted a kiss?

"Sorry Sapph, I overreacted," Harry muttered and in a second he felt arms wrap around him.

"It's alright Harry," she cooed in his ear, "I understand. But just so you know I will be doing that again and you won't protest will you? After everything I've done, taking you in. Feeding you. Loving you. You want to repay that kindness right? After all I'm sure you love me too."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled feeling a little frightened by her behaviour. She had just gone from sad to angry to happy in the span of a few seconds.

"Good, like I told you before you can always trust me," she whispered kissing the top of his head and bringing him close.

And for once Harry didn't feel any warmth come from her.

...

Harry violently jumped out of his bed cold sweat on his forehead. His scream had just barely managed to be restrained and he sat there looking into the darkness. Closing his eyes tightly he sent a silent prayer to Morgana before reopening his eyes. Harry looked around thankful no one else had awakened by his own abrupt awakening. Feeling too hot Harry took off his shirt and threw it at the wall making an audible thunk. He almost laughed as he recalled the dream.

Two weeks later the real fun had began at the Manor.

Groaning Harry went to the mirror, something that had began to become an every night thing. Staring at his reflection he momentarily wondered if he should see the scars on his legs, those hadn't been pleasant at all.

" _Lumos_." The spell had caused light to shine and encompass most of the room. Harry could now see himself much clearer in his reflection but there was a slight problem.

The voice that had casted the spell wasn't Harry's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have realized I never gave you people's a way of sending me the good ole fan art so I have decided that we will first try one way and if that doesn't work I got a plan B. 
> 
> Plan A however is that you post the picture on the internet, Deviant Art or Pinterest or something. And then send me the link. 
> 
> If Plan A doesn't work I'll have an email set up for you to send me the fan art.


	14. Chapter 14

  "So this is the extent of the damage done to you," a female voice croaked sadly behind Harry, "Physically anyway."

  Harry sighed realizing that he couldn't get out of this and turned around slowly. Behind him Hermione and Ron stood staring at him in shock. Ron's mouth was hanging open as he looked at his best friend that most certainly was mauled by a lion at one point. Hermione however had small tears in her eyes, a shock for Harry considering she rarely cried. However here she was on the verge of breaking down.

  "I can explain," Harry put his hands up and slowly walked backwards. Hermione didn't let him go far and grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to her bed.

  "Sit. Talk," she ordered forcing Harry to sit down on her bed before taking a seat next to him. Ron took a seat on the other side of Harry and the scarred boy could feel Ron trace one of the longer scars.

  "Bloody hell mate, this goes beyond your back," Ron breathed in shock. He had always wondered what Harry went through before coming to Hogwarts and now he had a good idea. And he wasn't sure he liked the idea at all.

  "Yeah, that one came from some tough looking, angry guy I stole from when I was ten," Harry informed him.

  "This one," Hermione traced the one on his chest that went down just below his heart.

  "First one I ever got, stole from the wrong people, enroached on the wrong territory and some man tried to kill me," Harry told them, "I was five."

  "But you got away," Hermione clarified but Harry shook his head.

  "No, I was saved by a man, he took me to his manor where he lived with his wife and daughter," Harry sighed at the memory, "His daughter was seven years older than me."

  "Did they treat you well?" Ron questioned though he was sure he knew the answer already.

  "At first, then things changed," Harry responded sadly. He kept trying to find a way out of this but he was no fool. Even if he did get out of this then they would just hunt him down until he finally told them. Might as well get it out of the way, after all he had already told Carrow, albeit only partially.

  "What happened there?" Hermione looked him in the eyes after a quick glance at his aura. Harry's aura was in turmoil half his body screamed sadness while the other pushed for courage.

  "It was nice at first, I was treated as their son and brother. I learned some languages; French, Romanian, German. It was nice. Then the daughter, Sapphire, she took an interest in me, an intimate interest in me," Harry explained.

  "Merlin Harry, she didn't, you know, try anything did she?" Hermione needed no answer as he hung his head and his aura flared again. She quickly drew him in a hug and Ron jumped in as well despite not being a hugger.

  "I was seven when she first showed that interest in me. I was still seven when she decided to have her way with me. I was eight when she began punishing me whenever I didn't do anything she asked. She would say 'kiss me' and I would refuse which then led her to take a knife to my skin," Harry showed them a scar on his left arm, "She would say 'tell me you love me' I would refuse and get lashes," this time he showed them his back, "It was endless. One time, I escaped and I thought it was all over. Of course that was a pipe dream, she hunted me down and dragged me back giving me this," finally he showed them the S.I.A burnt into his skin.

  "Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione cried but Harry merely smiled sadly. His aura had calmed down after talking about it and letting a few years escape.

  "It's fine," Harry muttered, "It happened I've moved on."

  "You're lying," Hermione mumbled into his shoulder.

  "Every lie has a grain of truth," Harry retorted.

  "Grains are too small," Ron piped up, "Well mate, don't think this means I'll go easy on you in chess, I have a reputation to uphold."

  Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. Hermione and Ron joined in, it was a stupid attempt at humour but Harry appreciated it. Harry, of course, heard the hidden meaning in his best male mate's words, 'I don't view you any differently'. Harry liked that, he had thought that maybe he would have to deal with Ron and Hermione acting differently around him but it seems they weren't going to change.

  "I have to ask though," Hermione spoke up and Harry saw morbud curiosity shining through her eyes, "How did you...you know...get um...do the...Merlin how do I say this?" Hermione groaned before pointing at his crotch. "How did you do anything with that."

  "Are you asking how he 'got up'?" Ron asked putting air quotations around his last two words. Hermione nodded a little embarrassed.

  "Yes, because I read a book about puberty and it's only then do you feel...aroused in such a way," Hermione was now flushing scarlet but her thirst for knowledge kept her from ending the whole conversation.

  "Magic," Ron informed them and they both gave him a weird look, "Magic is, for lack of better words, recyclable. The magic inside of us is the same magic that was used in the time before even Merlin himself. The magic is reused and placed inside magic users, Muggleborns and Purebloods alike. Now because the magic inside you is so ancient it allows you to be aroused and, more or less, boasts your emotions."

  "Wow, magic can do that?" Hermione asked intrigued. If magic could do that what else could it do? The possibilities were endless, and Hermione always loved more knowledge.

  "Wait, there's an age I'm suppose to be to feel aroused?" Harry asked confused and both his friends face palmed.

  "Yes and no Harry, its more of a period of time where you start to feel those emotions, completely natural. You're hardly the youngest either, there was one poor sod who began at five. Anyway, every Pureblood is taught about it at a young age. Mostly because magic could speed up the process," Ron informed him and now Harry was curious. But if Ron learned about it how come Harry hadn't, he had lived with the Ashton's until he was ten so why hadn't they told him? Also when did Ron get so knowledgeable?

  "Is it the same for Muggles?" Harry asked and Hermione blushed scarlet again.

  "No," the young witch admitted, "I discovered this by accident. I was at the library and I picked up the wrong book."

  "Sure you did," Harry teased her and Ron snickered in the background. Harry was just glad the topic had shifted away from his painful memories.

  " _Incendio_ ," Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's shirt that still laid still on the ground.

  "My shirt," Harry cried running over and stomping the fire out.

  "Oops," Hermione shrugged before going back to sleep while Ron went back to his own bed snickering. Despite his burnt shirt Harry was still happy and grinned as he went to bed.

  Nothing had changed.

...

  Over the following weeks Hermione and Ron had taken to trying to discover everything about Harry. This didn't mean that they didn't open up to Harry in turn. Ron opened up about how much his family loved him, despite the occasional neglection, and that their new found hatred hurt him more than he cared to say. Hermione opened up about how her parents always had time for her but the people at her school would bully her constantly, and that Harry and Ron were her first friends.

  And Harry. Harry told them every story that came with every scar. Hermione and Ron would just occasionally lift up his sleeve or something and would just casually ask where a scar came from. Harry would always answer truthfully not even trying to hide behind lies or half-truths.

  "Sapphire was angry I tried to escape."

  "I tried to escape and landed in a thorn bush."

  "Sapphire was mad that I refused to kiss her."

  Never once did he lie, he found that telling them the truth was much better than keeping it bottled up. He still however refused to talk to anyone else about his scars. Harry did however show Kingsley a scar he had gotten trying to escape the manor but told him some drunk tried to stab him. Kingsley merely showed him his own scars and told Harry he could never beat him.

  Oh if only he knew.

...

  Slytherin had versed Ravenclaw early on in February and dominated them. Harry had to admit Cho Chang was a good Seeker but in the end, no one beat Harry. He had gotten the snitch right under her clutches winking while he did it. They had to play against Hufflepuff next, after Gryffindor versed them that is. Harry liked playing against the badgers, Cedric Diggeroy was a good Seeker as well.

  But all that didn't matter at the moment because Harry was drinking Firewhiskey. Not too much obviously, he didn't want Carrow coming after him again for getting drunk, nonetheless he still drank more than he probably should have. At the moment he was watching Hermione and Ron talk about next years courses but wasn't really paying attention. Instead he focused on the beautiful Fourth Year that had been eying him. Deftly getting up he made his way over towards her and she approached him at the same time.

  "Well done in the game Harry," she lowered her voice and whispered in his ear, "Perhaps we can see how good you are in a different 'playing field'."

  "Does that 'playing field' involve a bed?" Harry asked smiling as she touched his chest. Merlin he needed something. Telling Hermione and Ron his life story was good but scary. He was waiting for them to begin to hate him. Sapphire always told him that people would look at him differently if they found out what they did. While Harry didn't trust her, he was still scared that she might be right, after all she was right most of the time.

  And this. This Fourth Year, Maria Lane if he wasn't mistaken, was making him feel amazing. Caressing his chest and pulling him closer. He was pretty tall for his age but she still bent down a little to bring her lips close to his.

  "It might involve a bed," she giggled before crashing her lips onto Harry. She grinned into the kiss as he began go kiss back with a passion. Many Slytherin's had tried to bed him after a match but he always dissapeared with Granger and Weasley now she could be the first to claim his virginity. Of course she didn't know he didn't have it anymore.

  "What is happening here?" a shrill voice screamed and all eyes turned to the door where McGonnagill stood. Snape stood behind her with Dumbledore and all the other teachers behind him. "It seems my lions were right they are partying."

  "Your Gryffs do the same," a Slytherin shouted from the crowd.

  "Not with Firewhiskey," Dumbledore was now in the forefront sending them all an 'I'm disappointed in all of you' look. Harry could tell from his aura that he actually believed that the lions didn't get drunk, which was laughable at best.

  "Old coot," Harry muttered into Maria's neck, "Can't he leave us to our 'game' I really want to go see the 'playing field'."

  Maria giggled and then hushed him as the teachers swarmed in. The Prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl were there as well confiscating the liquor. Harry did notice Carrow shrink one bottle and place it in her pocket and had to stop himself from snickering.

  "Why is it," Larris Oakton jumped up and marched up to the Headmaster, "That us Slytherin's have to take this abuse. We all know the other houses sneak in liquor but when a Slytherin does it the whole world is over. The snakes have liquor who knows what they'll do. Oh Merlin save us."

  Harry had to give Larris credit, he was mocking the Headmaster in front of his face. The older man conveyed no anger against Oakton, which mildly surprised Harry, and instead showed vast disappointment.

  "Mr. Oakton, detention," Dumbledore ordered, "And a hundred points from Slytherin."

  "I'll be back," Harry whispered into Maria's ear before matching forward.

  Marcus was also making his way through the crowd and both merely shared a glance before nodding. Larris wanted a revolution and they were going to give him the fuel to do so.

  "This is because of the Heir of Slytherin isn't it," Harry exclaimed and all eyes turned to him, "It's true. Daniel is using his Brat-Who-Lived status to persuade the Gryffindors to attack us. We can barely walk through the halls without a slur being thrown our way."

  "Yeah, just this morning I was called an 'inbred' and 'supremacist bastard' right when I walked into the Hall. None of the teachers did anything and you stopped Professor Snape and Professor Carrow from intervening," Marcus informed them now standing next to his teammate.

  "We didn't know who said that Mr. Flint," Dumbledore smiled kindly at him his eyes twinkling. Harry however saw the man's nervousness, he was losing control and he knew it. Slytherin's were always outside Dumbeldore's control so he had thought that this little move would give him some control. This however was not how it was going to happen.

  "It came from one end of the Hall, the Gryffindor side and everyone knew it," a Slytherin shouted while another exclaimed; "Old coot."

  "That is enough," McGonnagill came to the forefront and glared down heavily on Harry, Marcus and Larris.

  "I'm sure we can all work this out peacefully," Flitwick squeaked, "How about we get you children some Butterbeer. We will also increase our patrols around the school to make sure no more slurs are sent your way."

  Every Slytherin there calmed down just the slightest at the man's words. Leave it to Flitwick to try and find a compromise between everyone. Of course compromising was long gone by now.

  Larris was after blood and every Slytherin knew this.

  "No Filius, they must be taught a lesson," McGonnagil demanded, "My lions don't act like this and neither do your ravens or Pomona's badgers."

  "That's because they aren't considered the 'dark house' and treated unfairly by the teachers," Harry's words caused the whole room to fall into silence.

  Then an uproar. People began yelling and soon the teachers didn't know what to do. A stunner was even sent hurtling towards Dumbledore who dodged gracefully.

  "ENOUGH!" Dumbledore used the Sonorus Charm amplifying his voice and stopping the inevitable fight. Especially after that stunner. "Another hundred points will be taken if you do not stop this nonsense. Now go to sleep."

  The teachers quickly swept out of the room after sending a glare at the students. Except Flitwick, Carrow, Snape and surprisingly Longbottom. After they had left Oakton punched the wall, the stone and brick wall to be exact, before grabbing Harry and dragging him away. Harry turned just in time to see Maria send him a kiss and smiled.

  He was going to come back to her for sure.

...

  Harry was completely taken off guard when he ended up in a meeting with all the Leaders. Larris took a seat at the head of the conjured table while Marcus sat to his right and Harry to his left. The others took their seats though the Fifth Year Leader sent Harry a glare, he was obviousily the person who sat in the chair Harry occupied.

  "What's he doing here?" Malfoy sneered and Harry merely grinned back at him. Despite all Harry had done to the boy he still acted like he was better.

  "He's here because, unlike you lousy excuses for allies, he stood up with me," Larris growled, "Now let's begin. First things first make up those points ASAP."

  "But how?" the Third Year Leader exclaimed, "We lost a hundred points."

  "Sabatoge knucklehead," Larris yelled, "Also if one Slytherin steps out of line and I will personally gut them like a fish. Make sure your students remember that. Besides that I want the Gryffindor snitch found and tortured until he can't stand."

  "Yes sir," the assembled crowd nodded before rushing away leaving Marcus, Harry and Larris alone.

  "The Heir of Slytherin," Larris chuckled bitterly, "All because of some fantasy probably made up by some kids with too much time on their hands. Listen carefully, Harry I don't know how you do it and quite honestly I don't care but I've seen you practice in the Dueling Hall, you use Dark Magic. Give me some of those books and I'll make sure you're suitably rewarded. Also go talk to your brother, I don't care whether or not you like him, find out just who in Morgana's saggy tits snitched on us."

  "Of course," Harry nodded before getting up and walking away.

  Great now he had to go talk to his idiotic brother. 


	15. Chapter 15

  Unfortunately for Harry not only could he not find Maria Lane but Daniel refused to come out of the Potter's Quarters. Larris had already forced Harry to head down there and Harry was begining to think that maybe it would be best to injure himself as an excuse. Sadly Larris made sure to point out that Harry would go even if he had to go there on one foot. Larris had even threatened to drag him to their quarters himself.

  So without Hermione and Ron, who weren't allowed to come, he made his way up to the Potter's Quarters. The door was, as always, scarlet red with bright gold. Light magic flowed from the inside and Harry doubted there was a thing inside there that was dark. Taking a deep breath Harry knocked on the door once and waited for a few seconds before the door swung open.

  Rose looked at Harry in surprise after opening the door. She had expected her parents but Harry was a pleasant surprise.

  "Harry," she grinned and pulled him into a hug, "Come in, come in."

  "Thanks," Harry muttered wincing at all the light magic, "Is Daniel here? The other Gryffindor's said he spends weekends here and not in the dormitory."

  "Yeah, I'll go get him," Rose replied more than a little shocked that Harry wished to speak with Daniel, "Wait here, mum and dad aren't here so you don't have to worry about them."

  Harry thanked Merlin for that small blessing. He knew that the Potter's , Black's, and Lupin's had hit a snag in their relationship, thanks to Kingsley, and were currently trying to mend it. Unfortunately their relationship was begining to rebuild, Harry had hoped that their relationship would end but it would seem no such luck.

  Harry sat down on the couch that was scarlet red. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair willing it green. Quietly he fingered the new earings Kingsley had sent him for Christmas. He had been surprised that Kingsley had sent him another gift this year, Carrow even got him clothes saying his old ones weren't Slytherin quality. Of course Harry noticed the clothes were thick and warm confirming his thoughts that she was worried about him out in the cold. The Potter's and Black's had sent him chocolate and sweets. Harry, Hermione and Ron had agreed to not buy anything for each other mostly because they all used the same bank account with the same amount of Galleons.

  "What are you doing here Harry?" Daniel asked as he slowly made his way towards the living room. Harry didn't bother getting up and instead pointed to the seat across from him. Daniel swiftly took the seat and Harry tutted.

  "I could have put an Itching Charm or something far worse on that seat and you just sat in it without a second thought," needless to say the Gryffindor sprang up and fumbled to bring his wand out.

  "You didn't, did you?" Daniel asked his wand firmly in his hands.

  "No, now let's talk," Harry drawled in a way that Snape would be proud of. Daniel sent a weak Identifying Spell at the chair and confirmed that there was nothing on it. Of course Harry had a couple dark spells that would have needed a far more powerful Identifying Charm but Daniel didn't need to know that.

  "What do you want to talk about?" Daniel hissed out in a way that Harry briefly had to wonder if he was speaking Parselmouth.

  "Who snitched on the Slytherin's?" Harry asked and Daniel was obviously terrible at keeping a secret as his eyes widened and he stared at Harry in horror.

  "That's why the Slytherin's are trying to kill us Gryffindor's?" Rose needlessly asked coming into the room. Harry noticed Ivy sneak in as well and sighed internally, he didn't want to deal with Daniel now he had to deal with the other brat.

  "Yes," Harry answered before glaring heatedly at Daniel, "Now talk."

  "No," Daniel refused getting up and wagging his finger, "I would never betray another lion."

  "Admirable," Harry conceded before getting up himself.

  "What?" was the intelligent reply Harry received with an astonished look.

  "I said admirable," Harry repeated slowly as if speaking to an idiot, which wasn't far from the truth, "You're loyal but have you taken in the fact that Slytherin is out for blood."

  "What, what do you mean," Daniel stuttered out and now both Rose and Ivy were staring at him.

  "Harry you mean that metaphorically right?" Rose asked nervously with Ivy chuckling equally nervous.

  "Well no one will die because that's terrible and would result in the killer's death. However a wand may be broken and someone might be crippled by the end," Harry replied not taking his eyes off of Daniel, "Now Daniel, either the whole of Gryffindor takes a beating or just one person, your choice. Or is it you that sold us out?"

  "I didnt snitch on the Slytherin's and I won't rat out one of my own," Daniel replied and Harry confirmed he was telling the truth.

  "Admirable," Harry repeated for the third time and gave a small nod. Daniel took that as a sign of respect, and for once he wasn't wrong. Harry wouldn't verbally admit it to anyone even under torture but the fact that Daniel wouldn't betray a Gryffindor earned him some respect. Then again Harry knew that the Slytherin's would come down hard on the lions, so maybe it wasn't the best idea.

  "Well my work here is done," Harry began walking away, "See ya," Harry lazily waved over his shoulder as he walked out.

  Now to tell Oakton the bad news.

...

  As expected Larris took the news as well as Marcus would if he was told Quidditch would be cancelled. He tore apart the entire room. He then ordered Marcus to go tell every Slytherin to rain down hard on the lions and Harry made a mental note to take care of Rose in case someone went after her for being the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived.

  "Please tell me you have some good news," Larris sighed and then grinned as Harry dropped a Dark Ritual book on his desk. Harry had already made a complete copy of the book and it was only a low tier book that he got from the Restricted Section and not the Hidden Library. Most likely Pince would come after Larris for having possession of the book.

  Serves him right, Harry was still mad at the Seventh Year for sending him to the Potter's Quarters. Taking his leave Harry marched out of the room and was instantly stopped by Hermione and Ron.

  "Mate, thank Merlin," Ron breathed a sigh of relief, "Thought the Potter's might have messed you up."

  "Didn't run into them, only the younger ones," Harry told them and they both nodded relieved.

  "Oh Harry, I found a Blood Ritual that I think you'll like," Hermione whispered and Ron nodded eagerly next to her.

  "We do have to go to the Forbidden Forest though," Ron sheepishly explained, "On a full moon, which happens to be tonight."

  "A full moon?" Harry stared at them shock, "What if we run into a werewolf?"

  "I have that mostly covered," Hermione explains before dragging them into their room for some privacy, "I need you to fill these vials with your blood."

  Hermione held out three small vials that Harry stared at in shock, Ron already knew about this disgusting part but he was still a little angry that he had to do it. It wouldn't hold a lot of blood but at the same time it was quite disgusting if they were being honest. Plus, why do they need that much blood?

  "Hermione why do we need to do this? Also, what does this Blood Ritual do?" Harry asked and Hermione sighed in irritation before replying.

  "The blood is so that we can teleport safely, it's an old spell I learned. Spill a little of your blood somewhere first. After, cast the spell; _steílte mou sto méros pou vrísketai to aíma mou_ , which roughly translates to; send me to the place my blood lies, on the vial filled with blood. Then, when or if needed, drink some of the charmed blood and you're sent to where you're blood lies, which for us will be outside of the Forbidden Forest," Hermione explained, "Now the Blood Ritual is pretty much killing an animal under the full moon and chant; _dóse mou ti dýnami tou fengarioú méso tou aímatos aftoú tou plásmatos_ , which translates to; give me the power of the moon through the blood of this creature. In short it boosts our strength.

  "Bloody hell," Harry muttered before realizing something, "Are all blood spells in Greek?"

  "As far as I can tell," Hermione shrugged.

  "Now all we need is something to draw blood," Ron grimaced not liking the idea of cutting himself but if Hermione could vouch for the Ritual then that was alright with him.

  "Don't worry I got this," Harry drew the pocket knife that had all been but forgotten. He had actually no need to pull it out for a while and rarely found himself spinning it around in his hands.

  "Where'd you get that?" Ron asked and Harry recounted the events of the blast day with the Dursleys. Hermione nodded sadly as he finished while Ron cursed under his breath. It was their fault Harry was subjugated to so much abuse.

  Quickly Harry but his hand and let the blood fill up the vial before handing it to Ron. Ron then copied Harry before giving the blade the Hermione who swiftly cut her own hand and handed the blade back to Harry. They all cast a quick Healing Spell on their hands before nodding to each other and walking to the forest.

...

  Getting into the forest was the easy part, hunting the animals on the other hand...not so easy. After putting some blood at the front of the Forbidden Forest they had entered expecting to come by some sort of animal. Surprisingly they couldn't find any and that made all three of them a little angry. They would have started blasting things if they thought the Centeurs wouldn't come after them. Honestly the half-human, half-horse creatures should go to Hell.

  Groaning Harry looked around before he noticed Hermione staring at him oddly.

  "What?" Harry asked before Hermione snapped out of her reverie and smacked Ron to look at Harry.

  "Mate when did you get cat eyes?" Ron asked and Harry grabbed the small mirror Hermione was taking out and looked at his reflection. He did in fact have cat eyes.

  "Harry do you see how dark it is?" Hermione asked and Harry looked around a shrugged. Everything looked fine to him. "Harry, Ron and I can barely see but you can. Maybe...Harry turn your ears into dog ears, nose too."

  Harry did as she commanded and was shocked as he found himself hearing and smelling ten times better. Silently he held his hand up and listened the noises around him. Then sniffing the air he grinned as he caught onto the scent of rabbits, five of them. With a sharp nod he took off Hermione and Ron struggling to keep up with him.

  " _Diffindo_ ," Harry called out and one rabbit fell. He quickly threw his knife at another and though it missed it did give Ron the time to shoot it down. Hermione quickly took down a third one and grinned cruelly.

  "Well Harry, seems like you're a trained hunting dog," Ron joked which earned him a glare as Harry picked up his rabbit before getting rid of his dog like abilities.

  "Good now let's get out of here," Hermione took a stick out of her hair with a grimace.

  Suddenly a howl tore through the air.

  "Werewolf," they all exclaimed and began fumbling with the vials. They hadn't actually expected a Werewolf around here.

  Then the sound of stampeding horses came.

  "Merlin, we're famous," Ron joked and both Harry and Hermione stopped to break into laughter.

  "Perhaps one day they'll get an encore," Harry suggested, "Cheers."

  And in one they drank their own blood and vanished.

...

  They reappeared outside of the Forbidden Forest still laughing. Harry high fived Ron because he was eighty percent sure that at least one Centeur heard him.

  "Merlin you two are idiots," Hermione playfully rolled her eyes at the two who only grinned back.

  "Now then, let's finish this night like every other Saturday night, with the blood of animals," Harry grinned causing Hermione to give him a good whack on the shoulder.

  " _Dóse mou ti dýnami tou fengarioú méso tou aímatos aftoú tou plásmatos_ ," they all chanted and suddenly the air grew thick and they felt the animals in their hands grow lighter and lighter. Looking down they gasped in shock as the animals were quickly drained of blood.

  Then a pounding headache that slowly became worse and worse scratched and slammed against their minds. Ron and Hermione let out a cry of pain and Harry grimaced trying to hold back his own cries. Then as suddenly as it began it ended leaving them sprawled on the ground.

  Harry was the first to arise and looked around in wonder. Looking down he smiled as he could feel the power pulsing through him. Hermione rose next with Ron shortly after her and they too felt the power pulsing through them. While it may not appear to be much to a more powerful wizard or witch to the Dark Trio they felt much stronger.

  "Who would give this up for a flickering light," Ron breathed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Notice! 
> 
> This chapter contains sexual content if you see this; 
> 
> .x.
> 
> That means there will be sexual content until the next; 
> 
> .x.
> 
> Hopefully no innocent eyes were damaged from not reading this note. 
> 
> Love all of you!!!

  Harry walked into the Great Hall completely baffled. He had heard all about Lockhart claiming the school needed a morale boost but this was too much. There were pink flowers and heart-shaped confetti everywhere. It was actually quite sickening and Harry swore it was only a matter of time before Snape murdered someone, the look on the Potions Master's face was of pure hatred.

  Harry however decided to ignore the, 'festivities' and instead speak with Hermione and Ron. Harry did notice Pansy get, once again, ignored by Draco. With Ron's information about their 'emotion boosts' her puppy dog love made a lot more sense to Harry.

  "Ugh can that prat get anymore obnoxious," Ron groaned as they once again heard Draco prattle on about how many Valentine's he'd get because of his 'amazingness' as the Malfoy Heir put it.

  "Just ignore him Ron," Hermione replied, "None of the girls like him, sure some think he's cute but too arrogant."

  "Who do they like the best then?" Ron asked grabbing another turkey leg. Harry and Hermione had taught him proper table manners but the boy ate three horses a day, maybe even more.

  "Harry," Hermione replied without a second of hesitation causing both boys to look at her, "I'm serious. There are many girls who would love to get in your pants Harry."

  "Really?" Harry asked with a glint in his eyes that caused Hermione to slap him.

  "Don't shag my acquaintances," Hermione stated and Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

  "Acquaintances? Not friends?" Harry asked and now Ron was also paying more attention to the conversation and not his food.

  "Yes Harry, in all of Slytherin there are only two friend groups, us and Daphne, Tracy and Blaise," Hermione explained but Ron cut her off.

  "Three. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle," at their questioning looks he continued, "Draco doesn't treat Crabbe and Goyle like everyone else does. He might call them stupid and idiots, and they are, but whenever anyone else does he defends them. In turn Crabbe and Goyle don't treat him like the blonde ponce he really is."

  They all took a moment to realize that Ron spoke the truth. They had only seen the blonde ponce side of Malfoy but it turns out there was another side. A kinder side.

  "Wow," Harry commented, "This got deep too quickly."

  "Way to ruin the moment," Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry shrugged a grin on his face, "Oh Harry, I think you need to speak to your brother about his pranks."

  "Why?" Harry asked but Hermione just pointed behind him. Turning around Harry saw Daphne Greengrass standing in front of him a scowl firmly in place. She still looked like the perfect Slytherin but one small difference, her hair was bright pink.

  "Harry," Daphne started, "Kill your brother will you?"

  "That's murder and I will be sent to prison, but I can get you some payback," Harry knew that there was a war going on between Slytherin and Gryffindor but he couldn't stop himself from having a little fun that may or may not worsen the situation.

  Getting up he sent a spell across the hall, making sure everyone could see it, and let it slam into the back of Daniel's head. The whole teaching staff was up not knowing what the spell was and Daniel turned around only to be hit by another spell. He now sported wonderful green hair and robes that made the whole of Gryffindor scowl. But what made it better was after the second spell Daniel jumped up and shouted;

  "I love Slytherin." Needless to say the whole Great Hall fell into fits of laughter. Except Gryffindor, they were clamouring for punishment and shouting at the Head Table.

  "Five points to Slytherin for a wonderful Compulsion Charm," Professor Flitwick spoke up before any other teacher made a move.

  "Another five for quick spell work and changing of colours," Professor Carrow continued and Harry sent her a smile. Harry's own hair turned gold when no one else spoke up claiming his victory. Daniel however didn't look all that pleased.

  Harry's grin widened when he saw Kingsley laughing and supporting himself with the wall. He also saw Black, Lupin and James in the back in fits of laughter. Lily looked amused as well and Alecto looked proud of him. Only Kingsley and Alecto made him feel good, the others he didn't care about.

  Then Lockhart called for attention.

  "Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!"(1)

  Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the Entrance Hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.(2)

  "My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhar. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your Valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion. And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sky old dog!"(3)

  Harry wouldn't tell any of the teachers this, but their reactions were priceless. Flitwick had his face in his hands trying to hide from the embarrassment. Snape looked as if whoever asked him for a Love Potion would be force fed poison, something Harry would be happy to see him do to select people.

  Harry had a feeling today was going to be fun.

...

  "Professor!" Harry called as he raced down the hallway catching up with Snape who stopped for him to catch up.

  "Mr. Potter, if you ask for a Love Potion I will force feed you poison," Snape growled continuing his walk with slight irratation. Harry quickly shook his head, his earlier assumption was right though.

  "No Professor, I wanted to ask you something," Harry didn't receive a reply which meant for him to continue, "Do you have scars sir?"

  "That is a very personal question Mr. Potter but I have a feeling I know why you're asking," Snape stopped, "But why me?"

  "Because Professor, you are the closest yet the furthest from me," Harry replied, "Hermione and Ron are great to talk to this about but they don't have any. They, at the risk of sounding like a teenager, don't understand. You however I feel could understand my scars a lot better."

  "Why not Professor Carrow or Auror Shaklebolt?" Snape questioned.

  "Their the same, too close and I fear what they might think of me," Harry muttered his reply but Snape caught it anyway. He nodded in understanding and, surprisingly, wasn't hurt by the suggestion that he wasn't close to Harry. It was true. They knew very little about the other as neither dared open up, and for that reason they were also close. They both refused to open up, however it looked like Harry was opening up so why shouldn't he do so also. 

  "I got this one from a Death Eater in the last war," Snape lifted up his right sleeve, he didn't tell Harry it was technically friendly fire because Harry didn't know he was a spy and Death-Eater from the last war, "Dolohov, I believe."

  "I got this one from a, let's say unhappy, shopkeeper," Harry pulled down his collar, careful not to reveal the burn on the other collarbone, to reveal a slash that dissapeared into his shirt. He left out that he had stolen from the shopkeeper, though Snape probably already figured that out, and that the man worked for the Black Market.

  "Well Mr. Potter, I believe we have much to talk about," Snape half smiled.

...

  Harry was walking with Hermione and Ron after speaking with Snape for a good half hour. They had traded a few stories and Harry learned a little more about the horrors of the last war. Ron was dreading an essay that was due and was getting Hermione to proofread it fearful that he might have messed up.

  "Ron trust me, it's fine," Hermione told him handing his essay back and Ron took a deep breath. Suddenly they heard a commotion from up ahead and ran forward to see a big crowd. They shoved their way to the front just in time to hear the end of a poem.

  "...The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

  Many people began laughing at that and Daniel pushed the dwarf that was sitting on top of him off with a huff. He then jumped up and and tried to laugh it off still in obvious embarrassment. Harry did see Ginny Weasley in the background blushing heavily and tears in her eyes as everyone laughed. Harry nudged Ron and pointed to his sister and Ron began scowling at everyone who laughed causing a number of them to stop.

  "What's all this commotion?" Lily Potter came marching forward with Professor Longbottom. They were probably having a conversation a little ways away and heard the laughter.

  "I got a singing Valentine mum, it was a little embarrassing," Daniel explained and the Dark Trio looked over breifly at Ginny who was now trying desperately to hold back tears. Ron was a miffed with Daniel for laughing at the poem that his sister most likely worked hard on. Harry had to admit even if Daniel didn't know about who sent the Valentine he shouldn't laugh at it.

  "I think it was pretty cool," Harry spoke up and Ron nodded his head with Hermione in agreement. Ginny looked a little happier at that.

  "Really?" Daniel asked skeptically and Harry shrugged.

  "Obviously the person worked hard on it and you really shouldn't laugh at it," Harry then glared at everyone around, "No one should."

  Many flinched at his words.

  "Oy, you 'Arry Potter?" the dwarf asked and Harry nodded his head, "Good I got a lot of cards and notes and poems for you."

  "Any read loud?" Harry asked, it would be fun to hear someone's poem and he could show Daniel not to be embarrassed about it.

  "Nope, though you do got some pictures, very nice pictures," the dwarf suggested and Harry grabbed the pictures before anyone else could see them.

  "My eyes only," Harry called and he saw a few girls sigh in relief that he wasn't going to show anyone.

  "Yeah!" Ron agreed.

  "You don't get to see them either Ron," Harry continued.

  "Oi!"

  "How many letters and cards?" Harry asked and the dwarf grabbed a large stack.

  "Eighty-three I believe," the dwarf nodded and the whole hallway was filled with silence.

  "How many did Lockhart get?" Harry asked, "Just curious, you know from the students."

  "Eh, seventy-one," the dwarf replied before shoving his way through as everyone looked towards a grinning Harry.

  "Stop smiling Harry," Hermione scolded him with her own smirk.

  "I beat Lockhart."

...

  Harry hated nighttime now. After a great day he had recieved a terrible nightmare. It was the time when Sapphire first began punishing him for not loving her. A nice scar, that had thankfully faded, on his right leg. He still sometimes rubbed it whenever he thought about the scars he received living at the Ashton Manor. Just like he fingered the S.I.A on his collarbone whenever he thought about his failed escape attempts.

  They were permanent reminders that she was out there. That she would one day come and grab him and whisk him away, back to the Manor, back to hell. Or was it really hell? After all apart of him still wondered if life would be good there? She loved him. At least she said she did. She said all the things she did were for love. But was that the truth?

  "Harry," a voice broke through his thoughts and Harry looked up to see Maria Lane walk into the Common Room where he currently sat. She looked beautiful and sexy, and only wearing a nightgown with a underwear underneath.

  "Maria," Harry greeted with a charming smile, "Long time, thought you had forgotten about me."

  "Oh Harry," Maria smirked sauntering over swaying her hips. She quickly straddled him on the couch and leaned in close to his ear, "How could I ever forget about you?"

  "Miss Lane, are you trying to seduce me?" Harry asked innocently, "Aren't your roommates going to protest or will they join in?"

  "No, their all gone enjoying Valentine's Day and I'm so very lonely," she kissed his neck, "You'll make me feel less lonely won't you?"

  "Hmm I suppose you have to make it up to me. After all you left me after the party," Harry drew her into a kiss with a small smirk on his face.

  "Oh I'll make it up to you."

.x.

  Somehow they had kissed all the way towards Maria's room. She quickly opened the door and dragged Harry inside lust filling her eyes. Harry slammed her back against the wall and began kissing and sucking on her exposed neck.

  Oh Harry wanted this so bad.

  So very bad that he didn't stop it when she pulled him towards her bed and tossed him on it before straddling him.

  Didn't stop it as their clothes came off, tossed to different areas of the room.

  Didn't hesitate to began kissing her exposed skin, sucking it, caressing her as her body quivered in anticipation.

  Didn't stop it when she mounted him and began bouncing wildly. Her exposed breasts bouncing up and down as she cried out in pleasure. Harry felt her nails dug into his skin with a passion that made him go crazy.

  It was wild. It was pure heat and fire, sweat dripping from their naked skin as Harry growled, gripping her thighs so hard he left bruises. Maria's breaths became shallow, coming out in shorter and shorter pants, her head thrown back, nails digging into his hips, bouncing up and down as ripples of pleasure surged through her.

  She loved it, the feeling of having Harry Potter pleasure her. She didn't feel any romantic intent when she decided to seduce him at that party a little while ago. She still didn't feel any romantic intent with him and she knew neither did he. They both wanted release and pleasure, they both just wanted someone to feel intimate with.

  Someone to kiss so hard they left the other breathless.

  Someone to shag so hard they would remember their body for weeks.

  Someone to just release built up stress and frustration that had wound up over the term.

.x.

  The next morning when Harry awoke, their limbs entangled as she laid her head on his chest, he felt bloody amazing. His clothes were either ripped or thrown somewhere he couldn't find. Slowly he untangled himself from Maria's grip though she pouted in her sleep as he left. Throwing on whatever clothes were usable, though he couldn't find his shirt but thankfully he had a long sleeved undershirt. It was long sleeved because if his first shirt was gone he didn't want anyone to see his scars. He quietly Harry left her room hoping her roommates wouldn't come back from their own night out.

  Once out of the room and now lying in the Slytherin Common Room Harry could only grin foolishly.

  He didn't regret that at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)(2)(3) were all from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets page 250.


	17. Chapter 17

  Harry groaned as he made his way towards the Great Hall. It turned out that he had spent a considerable amount of the morning in Maria's bed. At the moment he was wearing his robes and undershirt that thankfully covered his upper body because he still couldn't find his button up shirt.

  He quickly slipped into the Great Hall and made his way towards the Slytherin table. They all eyed him weirdly but Harry shrugged it off, after all he had never been late so maybe they were just weirded out. Swiftly taking his seat next to Hermione and Ron he began to fill his plate thankful that it was the weekend and he didn't need to go anywhere anytime soon.

  Feeling eyes bore into him he looked up and saw Lily and James Potter looking at him horrified and angry while Sirius and Remus were also looking a little bewildered.

  "Why are both James and Lily looking at me like that?" Harry asked and Ron just shrugged.

  "I don't, oh," Hemrione stopped short and looked at Harry horrified, "Harry your neck."

  Hermione grabbed Daphne's mirror and shoved it into Harry's arms. More than a little weirded out Harry began to inspect his neck. There was nothing wrong, no scar peaking out or anything. Just plain old skin and the hickey on his neck.

  A hickey.

  He who my cast a notice-me-not charm on it and hoped no one would be able to see it. Unfortunately rumours were already quickly spreading, all the way to the Gryffindor table. Harry saw someone whisper to Daniel, Rose and Ivy before all three spun around and stared at him. Harry scoffed at all the attention, though it was a little embarrassing for everyone to know it wasn't as if there was anything particularly wrong with what he did.

  Then the doors flew open and Maria walked in proudly wearing pants and Harry's white buttoned up shirt. She sent him a wink before taking her seat next to her Slytherin friends as the whole Great Hall was engulfed in whispered and rumours.

  "Why would she do that?" Harry asked, he never knew anyone who would do that. If he had noticed the hickey he would have gotten rid of it, but here she was proudly wearing his clothes. Well, at least he could get his shirt back.

  "Harry," Hermione spoke tentavily, "I don't know what she told you but I feel like she was just using you for...you know, that stuff."

  "Hermione I know that," Harry admitted, "But why would she want the whole school to know about?"

  "First of all, we will talk about you having 'fun' with everyone," Hermione started and Harry had to stop himself from saying 'not everyone', "Second of all, Harry, you are more or less a prize to the girls of Slytheirn. Who can shag the Boy-Who-Lived's brother? The star seeker who has yet to lose a game. The boy who, by Tracy's words, 'gets hotter every time I see him'."

  "I'm twelve how am I hot?" Harry asked but both of his friends merely shrugged.

  "Don't ask me mate," Ron finally spoke up, "But hey, look at the bright side people won't try to take you to bed now that someone already has."

  "I wouldn't be so sure Ron," Hermione piped up and Harry looked around the hall.

  Suddenly he felt like he was some prey surrounded by predators.

...

  The weeks flew ny and Harry had only ended up in a few alcove's trapped by some girl. Thankfully Hermione or Ron managed to get him out or a teacher would walk by getting Harry out of the situation. Sometimes their help wasn't appreciated though. Ron was a little angry with the fact that it seemed many girls, and some guys, wanted Harry in their beds. Hermione was more bothered that so many girls viewed Harry as some prize to be won.

  But the Dark Trio were all unhappy with Maria. She seemed to have been the catalyst that had started all of this mayhem. She had quickly spread rumours about Harry's 'talent' and so many girls wanted to view it for themselves. What was worse however was that Harry was, somehow, seen as having done something wrong to some people. Ron had explained to him that while Muggles and many wizards usually saw the girl at fault their was also the other end of the spectrum. Where suddenly just because Harry had slept with a Fifth Year he was viewed as how a woman would be viewed.

  Needless to say it wasn't good.

  All this being said didn't however mean that every girl was trying to get him. Padma and Parvati, twins in his year one in Ravenclaw and the other in Gryffindor, had apologized to him after Lavender tried to get him. Susan and Hannah helped him escape a very forceful Sixth Year Hufflepuff. Tracy and Daphne even ran interference for him in Slytherin. Many of the older girls also didn't care for Harry because of the age difference and many sent him sympathetic looks and helped him out.

  Now that a few weeks had gone by, painfully so for Harry, things had mellowed out. Fewer girls dragged him into alcove's or unused rooms, sometimes Harry didn't even try to protest sometimes. But he did however want answers and thankfully Kingsley was more than happy to help.

  "Hey Kingsley," Harry greeted as the Auror approached him.

  "Hello Harry," the tall black man smiled at him, "What did you want to speak to me about?"

  "Well, you know how after Maria displayed, for lack of better words, her having slept with me some of the female population having taken too much interest in me," Harry explained, "Why is that? I mean none of these girls tried to grab me before."

  "I think you can figure that out yourself," Kingsley stated, "I'll give you a hint. It has to do with your blood."

  "My blood? I'm Half-Blood I believe, but what does that have to do with it?" Harry asked but Kingsley merely hummed, "What goes with blood. Family!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, "The Potter's are an old Pureblood family and only Pureblood and Half-Bloods have approached me."

  "Exactly you are a Potter," Kingsley ignored Harry's muttered 'unfortunately' merely continuing, "And so, many want to partner with your family. They see you as the way to go. When Ms. Lane walked in she was fully expecting everyone to back off. In a way she was claiming you. Instead it showed to the girls that you were mature enough to have a relationship, something the rest of your siblings have yet to be capable of." 

  "She didn't feel anything romantically did she? I mean I didn't feel anything romantic and I don't think she did but," Harry stopped when Kingsley began to laugh.

  "Do not worry Harry I highly doubt she felt anything romantically for you," Kingsley assured the young boy making Harry sigh in relief. He would have felt bad if she had actually cared about him for more than a bed warmer and a chance to improve her family's social standing. "I believe Carrow is looking for you so you bes get going."

  "Alright," Harry replied a little bewildered but then he remembered the disappointed look thay had come from Carrow the day after Valentine's Day.

  He had a feeling he was going to be forced to talk about things rather left dead.

...

  The air was tense inside the History of Magic's office. Carrow was grading papers as Harry sat across from her trying to keep guilt from taking over his face. Carrow had periodically glanced up at him but Harry refused to meet her eyes. Finally she put her quill down and looked Harry in the eyes.

  "Why?" It was a simple enough question but not one Harry really wanted to answer. Mostly because he didn't have much more of an answer then he 'was stressed and frustrated'.

  "I had a nightmare and she came up to me in the Common Room and I went with her," Harry replied keeping it short and brief as to not reveal to much.

  "Was it consensual?"

  "Yes."

  "Harry if you did have a nightmare it is better to come talk about it with an adult then drown in sexual pleasure," Carrow warned and Harry glared at her.

  "Most adults ruin my life," Harry snapped back then took one look at Carrow's taken aback expression and muttered a somewhat sincere apology.

  It wasn't that Harry was wrong per say, the amount of adults Harry liked could be counted on one hand. Hagrid, Snape, Carrow and Kingsley. He hadnt gotten to know the Granger parents well enough but they would most likely be added to the list by next year at the latest. But trusted? Carrow and Kingsley were the only two Harry trusted. Hagrid was too much of a drunk and had a bit of a loose tongue. Harry and Snape had yet to open up since Valentine's Day so he was out.

  "Harry," Carrow spoke softly, but she didn't act like he was broken glass like Harry knew most people would act, "They say that to overcome past difficulties it is best to open up. Tell me, what's your worst memory?"

  "We're not that close," Harry growled at her looking down at his lap.

  "Harry I am a Slytherin I can tell when people lie. And you are a Slytherin as well and you know who your friends are, who your allies are, who your enemies are and who the people trying to use you are," she grabbed his cheeks and lifted his face up, "You know I will not use you."

  "Fine."

.x.

_It was dark and stormy, I suppose that's how most bad stories tend to start. But anyway that's besides the point. Because it was stormy she was going to come, claiming it was because the storm scared her but I knew it was mostly because she wanted to touch me. So when she came in and crawled into the bed touching me everywhere I wasn't very surprised._

_I'd long since learned that trying to get her off me would be futile. So I allowed her to do what she wanted. She then began doing things she'd never done before, she began kissing me. Granted she did that a lot but just not in this particular way._

_Then she took my shirt off._

_"What are you doing?" I asked almost afraid of the answer._

_"Harry," she whispered seductively, "I know you want this."_

_At that point I tried to push her off which only gave me a couple slaps. She then forcefully ripped my pants off making me completely exposed. She giggled and stared at my body before kissing me straight on the lips._

_"Suck my tits," She ordered exposing her breasts and pushing them against me._

_"No," I replied, still desperately trying to get out of the situation. If I forced her off and ran her guards would chase me down and I'd be punished along with violated._

_Wrong thing to say._

_"I said suck my tits," she repeated and after every word I received a painful punch to some part of my body. She finished off by roughly twisting...something I'd rather not tell you._

_So I complied._

_Her nails raked across my body, flesh on flesh. She kissed and sucked my skin leaving bruises and scars across my chest and legs. She violated every inch of my body and every time I attempted to get her to stop I was beaten into submission. Made to believe by the end of it that it was all for love._

_By the end I felt, to put it simply, like crap. My entire body shivered and my brain was still attempting to process what happened. My heart twisted in my stomach in something akin to fear. I was well and truly afraid because she had taken it to a new level, and I couldn't stop her. But her words also made me feel like a deserved it which scared me more._

_She began whispering in my ear thay I deserved this. That this was what I wanted, and some part of me believed it. Some part of me believed in her twisted ideology that she had begun to force into me._

_She left in the morning with a kiss and a promise for more the next night._

.x.

  By the end of the tale Harry was forcing his tears back. Carrow was up in a minute and holding him close to her body her nose dug into his hair. Harry clutched desperately to her trying to find comfort in her warmth.

  Carrow wanted nothing more than to ask for this girls name and go and kill her. But she was smarter than that. At some level Harry still cared about her and because of that if she went out and slaughtered this woman he would resent her for it. It hurt her that she couldn't help him in some sort of way but she was also patient.

  For now she would stand by him until she could kill this woman.

  Harry admittedly cried himself to sleep in her arms.

...

  Alecto stared at the wrapped up figure of Harry on her couch in her office. She sighed into her hands before looking up and smiling fondly at the boy. Something about him seemed to draw people in. Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, Hagrid, herself, even Snape for Merlin's sake. They were all drawn in and Alecto wouldn't have it any other way.

  Suddenly the doors flew open and Minerva and Lily walked into the room. They paused when they saw the sleeping boy and both glared at her. Alecto sighed knowing what they'd accuse her of. The look in Minerva's eyes told her enough.

  "What is this?" Lily asked in a clipped tone and Alecto decided to draw the answer out. The look of fear and hatred on the Potter Matriarachs' face was priceless.

  "He came to me to confide in something," Alecto finally answered and Minerva relaxed realizing she was telling the truth.

  "What did he wish to speak about?" Lily asked attempting to gleam more about her son. Not that Alecto would allow her that.

  "I will not tell you something a student entrusted me not to speak of Lily," Alecto replied easily using Lily's first name even though she didn't have permission. The Potter woman was obviously offended.

  "I am his mother," Lily started but surprisingly Minerva cut her off.

  "Lily enough," she scolded, "While I agree that you are a better role model and mother than Alecto could ever be I will not, however, have one of the teachers break the trust put in her."

  "Thank you," Alecto thanked the stern Transfiguration Mistress.

  "Think nothing of it," Minerva answered coldly showing that she didn't care about her thanks.

  Suddenly Harry sprang up breathing heavily with an abrupt yell. All three woman's maternal side quickly took hold and all three found themselves by his side. Lily tried to reach out but Harry's body instinctively went to Alecto. It hurt her slightly but she tried not to show it knowing her son wouldn't take kindly to her.

  "I think you should both leave," Alecto more ordered than suggested and Minerva looked hesitantly over before nodding. They weren't needed and besides they would wait outside to make sure nothing bad happened.

  Getting up both woman left Lily constantly looking over her shoulders. Harry paid neither any attention instead burrowing into Alecto's clothes. Finally the door slammed shut and Harry slightly flinched at the noise.

  "What was the nightmare about?" Alecto asked and Harry merely lifted down his collar. She gasped in horror at seeing the S.I.A burnt into his skin.

  "I hate it," he mumbled and Alecto was about to reply when he continued, "Not the nightmares. The fact that I opened up to you so easily."

  "Why do you hate it?" Alecto asked.

  "Because, you'll leave. That's how it works, people stay for as long as they wish. Then they leave, or abandon me," Harry replied, "It hurts that I just connected instantly to you and you'll leave."

"I would never leave," Alecto replied before even realizing what she said. But she didn't regret nor want to take back her words. She meant them.

  "Yes you will, my parents left me, the Dursley's left me," Harry muttered, "And then the only person who wanted me, obsessed over me."

  "Harry I would never hurt you," Alecto told him looking down at his hair as he dug himself in.

  "She said the same thing," Harry retorted and Alecto paused.

  "Harry I," Alecto tried to speak but she didn't know what to say. She never had to deal with a broken kid, besides herself that is. But Harry merely finished his sentence, reassuring her.

  "But I know you mean it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have an email people can send fan art too or anything else that they want to tell me. Thank everyone for the love and support that they've given this series It's amazing and more than I could ask for. (This will be repeated I last chapter of this book)
> 
> nothan123ao3@gmail.com


	18. Chapter 18

  Harry hated having to decide courses for the next year. Hermione had delved right in and picked all of them, how she was going to do that Harry had no real idea. Ron however decided to swallow his pride and ask Percy for help. Which was where the ginger haired boy was at the moment while Harry spent time in the Great Hall. He had gotten looks from Lily and James throughout the weeks since Valentine's Day and it was increasingly becoming annoying.

  What right did they have to give him disappointed looks? Harry mostly ignored them but they seemed determined to make Harry feel ashamed about what he did. He supposed it was their idea of parenting, at least they weren't confronting him so Harry took it as a win.

  "Harry," Hermione greeted sitting down by her friend a book tucked in her arm.

  "Hey, 'Mione," Harry replied before looking back down at the course sheet.

  "Still deciding what you want to do next year?" Hermione asked curiously, Harry was usually decisive when it came to any sort of decision.

  "I was thinking Arthimancy, Ancient Runes and Care for Magical Creatures," Harry told her, "What is Ancient Runes anyway?"

  "Your Gryffindor is showing," Hermione muttered, she probably said that because he had just picked a random subject, "It is the study of Ancient Runes and translating it to English."

  "Well that's bloody useless," Harry exclaimed, "I'm not taking that."

  "It could be useful , you never know," Hermione retorted but they were interrupted by Ron sitting down dropping his books with a bang.

  "Harry, mate, what'd you pick?" Ron asked and then copied what Harry had, "I don't need a lecture Hermione, you didn't just listen go Percy prattle on about every class. He also seemed to think he needed to add every single one of his accomplishments during our talk."

  "I'll go give our sheets to Professor Snape," Hermione took the three sheets of paper before jogging over to Professor Snape before hurrying back, "Ron you wouldn't happen to know why Professor Snape asked if we have anything to do with the electrocuted lion over there?"

  "He insulted me," Ron tried to save face causing both of his friends to face palm.

  "C'mon, there's a game today let's go see it, hopefully the Gryffs will lose," Harry commented before they all walked towards the halls.  
"~I..sssmell....blood....food....rip....tear,~" Harry once again heard the weird noise and quickly alerted his friends.

  "Is it gone?" Ron asked after they stood there looking at the wall for a couple seconds. Harry merely nodded. He had heard the creature before but everytime he tried to track it down it escaped. The trio had some theories about the beast, but the only fact they had was that it was the cause of the

  "Harry," Hermione suddenly exclaimed, "I think I have something, I'll meet you guys down at the pitch."

  Hermione didn't wait for them to respond before rocketing away. Harry stared after her for a moment before looking to Ron who merely shrugged. Deciding to allow their friend to go do...whatever she was going to do, the two boy made their way down towards the pitch.

...

  The Gryffindor team was just coming towards the pitch when Harry spotted McGonnagill run down and cut them off at the entrance. Everyone looked over at the worried look on the Deputy Headmistress's face, she looked extremely worried. Then her announcement that Quidditch was cancelled caused the whole stadium to gasp. Oliver Wood, the Gryffs captain, instantly went off on a tangent telling McGonnagill "You can't cancel Quidditch!"

  "I can and I just did," McGonnagil replied a little crossed that one of her own would act so blatantly rude, "Everyone report to your Common Rooms!"

  People quickly began heading out especially when the Head Boy and Head Girl came and began ordering everyone to move. The fact that the two 'top ranked' students were there meant something. Swiftly taking command from McGonnagil the Head Boy and Girl lead them to the castle. Oddly enough McGonnagil pulled the two boys aside.

  "You may want to come with me," she told the cryptically with pity in her eyes.

...

  The trek to McGonnagil's Office was tense to the say the least. She had, for some reason, taken Thomas and Daniel with them and trudged up the stairs to her quarters. The four Second Years followed all wondering what was happening. Ron did ask but McGonangil refused to answer, Harry however was worried. She looked frightened and worried and that was never good.

  
  What could scare the Lioness of Gryffindor?

  Swinging the door open McGonnagil walked in, commanding as ever, and Harry was surprised to see quite a few people there. Auror Black, Lupin, Longbottom, and Shaklebolt were all there as well as their wives and kids. James and Lily were too with their kids. Everyone looked as bewildered as the boys, except the two teachers Lily and Alice.

  "You are all here because there has been an attack and you are all close to the victims. Now keep in mind that they are merely petrified and receiving care from Madam Pomfrey and will be safe in no time whatsoever," McGonnagil started causing Harry's eyes to widen, "The two are Hermione Granger-"

  She couldn't even finish before both Slytherin's were gone.

  "Boys!" she called fruitlessly, "Hermione Granger and Janet Black."

  With that she quickly exited the room hoping the two boys hadn't done something stupid. The adults quickly followed with their kids in tow.

  Harry however didn't even hear them, and he doubted neither did Ron. The two were already sprinting down the hallways and had shoved Professor Snape away, they would be scolded later for that, and both jumped over Professor Flitwick when he tried asking what they were doing.

  Harry and Ron threw the doors to the Infirmary open so hard they were pretty sure they gave Madam Pomfrey a heart attack. Ignoring the now heavily breathing woman both Harry and Ron took a seat next to Hermione. Both refusing to cry as they merely stared at their best female friend. She was petrified in a wired position and Harry noticed Janet was carrying a hand held mirror.

  The rest of the adults came in a little while later, both Slytherin's realized how fast they must have ran because they all looked out of breath. They soon crowded around Janet's bed, only Neville seemed to come over to their bed.

  "Madam Pomfrey will have them healed up soon," Neville tried to comfort the two a little unnerved that neither showed any emotion whatsoever. Usually people reacted in some way, but these two they just shut down.

  "Neville, honey, I think we should leave them be," Professor Longbottom suggested taking Neville away. By now the adults were staring at the two.

  Harry and Ron knew how odd they might look to people. It seemed almost mechanical, Harry brushed some hair away and Ron fluffed the pillow up a little, then they just stared. What the people watching had no idea about, was that Harry and Ron quite simply didn't know what to do. They wanted to say something, do something, but what? They couldn't help their friend, they would just have to wait for the Mandrakes to grow up.

  "Harry," Rose called hesitantly walking over and sitting next to him. She nudged her brother a little but he didn't seem to even notice, "Harry."

  "Has her parents been called," Harry spoke abruptly startling the people around. McGonnagil nodded before realizing Harry still hadn't looked away from Hermione.

  "Yes Mr. Potter they will arrive shortly, we have sent Professor Sprout to Apparate them here," McGonnagil explained and Harry nodded merely.

  Silence followed afterwards.

  "Where's my baby," Emma Granger shouted breaking through the silence that had descended. She quickly rushed over to Hermione, almost running everyone over on the way. When she finally arrived by Hermione's side she let our a gasp before reaching out to hug her child.

  "I wouldn't do that," Madam Pomfrey quickly intervened, "Something might break if she moves around too much."

  "So now we can't even hug our daughter," a cold voice cut through the air as Dan Granger walked in a frown marring his face.

  "Mr and Mrs. Granger," McGonnagil quickly took hold of the situation. Neither however paid any attention instead staring at their daughter sadly.

  Harry took a step back Ron next to him both looking to the ground eyes filed with guilt. They had promised to protect Hermione yet they failed, miserably. Harry couldn't help but think that it was all his fault, he should have dragged Hermione down to the pitch. As if reading their minds Emma drew both Slytherin boys into a hug.

  "It's not your fault," She whispered and Harry saw Ron push back some tears. Harry himself knew he was on the verge of crying, though he tried his hardest not to.

  "I came righ' when I 'eard," Hagrid boomed rushing into the Infirmary, "Is everythin' alrigh'?"

  "Hagrid!" Daniel jumped up, "You were the one who got arrested last time this happened! Did you do this?"

  Wow, a true Gryffindor approach.

  "What? No I didn' do nothin' I swear," Hagrid exclaimed, "Yeh gotta believe me."

  Harry quickly noticed Dan about to get up and stopped him whispering for him to take a calming breath. Harry knew Hermione sent letters to the Grangers so they should know what kind of person Hagrid is, however Dan wasn't in a mentally stable position and would probably do something stupid like Daniel. The boy in question was being berated by his parents for even suggesting something like that.

  "Don't worry Hagrid, we know you wouldn't harm Hermione," Emma told him patting him on the back.

  "Yes, if half of what Hermione says about you is true then you are a great man," Dan agreed with a small smile having calmed himself down enough.

  "Aw shucks, I should be comfortin' you not the other way 'round," Hagrid smiled lightly happy that Hermione talks about him to her parents, "I think she's the smartest witch o' her age meself."

  "What I want to know is why Janet was attacked, she's a Pureblood," Romana demanded but no one could answer her.

  "I believe that is because the target was Ms. Granger but Ms. Black was unfortunately nearby," Dumbledore walked in making a grand entrance, Harry would bet money that he had stood outside the door waiting to make a scene, "Hagrid I think you should head back to the hut, never know when the Ministry will come."

  "Why would the Ministry come?" Rose asked looking at the aged Headmaster.

  "They will think that Hagrid had something to do with it," Dumbledore explained sending the half-giant away.

  "Hmph, is your Ministry as incompetent as your school?" Dan asked causing everyone to snap their gazes at him.

  "I'm sorry Mr. Granger," Dumbledore pardoned a sight twinkle in his eyes.

  "My daughter sends me letters every week, I know what happens here," Dan growled at Dumbledore, "A practical war breaking out between two rival houses. Slurs being thrown merely because my daughter is in Slytherin and that she is a Muggleborn. Then to top it all off she gets attacked by a monster you probably don't even know the name of. This school is a disgrace!"

  "I apologize Mr. Granger we are doing what we can I assure you," Dumbledore tried to pacify the man but was stopped by his angry glare. The others wanted to get up and defend Hogwarts and their Headmaster while Harry and Ron stayed sitting not really caring to attack the Headmaster.

  "Alright that's enough," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, "Only family allowed."

  Everyone who was not family left but when Madam Pomfrey turned to take Harry and Ron away she stopped. She had seen the look in those boy's eyes before, they weren't going to budge from their seat and she knew it. Sighing she took everyone else away, with Ivy whining that Harry got to stay. Only McGonnagil who had known the matron for so long saw the slight quirk of her lips as she gazed at the boys.

  No, they weren't going anywhere soon.

...

  It turns out soon meant a couple weeks, and even then they only went to classes. House Elves were called to bring them food, Mr and Mrs. Granger tried to coax them into leaving but they never did. Many people from Gryffindor came to visit Janet, usually glaring at the Slytherin's. Daphne, Tracy and Blaise were the Slytherin's that visited often. Others came and went but it was mostly courtesy calls. Harry was tired and frustrated and a range of other emotions, he had even considered going to see Maria again but quickly threw that thought away.

  Finally, however, Madam Pomfrey had enough with them laying around her Infirmary. So she tried to threaten them with point deduction but they didn't seem to care. Then she attempted persuasion, but they were resilient. Until finally she decided to try a new approach, she brought up Hagrid.

  "You know Hagrid's been missing you," she spoke casually and left out the part of the Ministry going to come soon. Both Ron and Harry understood her however, the Ministry will be here soon to take him away and they'd rather like to see him.

  So they made their way to see their giant of a friend.

  "Harry, Ron, come in quick," Hagrid greeted them and hurried themselves inside.

  "Hey Hagrid anyone else come by?" Harry asked, Harry knew that not many people came to visit Hagrid which was a shame.

  "Yeah, yer brother Daniel came by a little while ago, apologized he did. Turns out he was readin' up on Tom Riddle, the boy who got me expelled," Hagrid explains to them, "Besides tha' though, no' really anyone else."

  Harry glared at the cup that Hagrid handed him, of course no one came to visit him. They all acted like they liked him but they only showed up when they needed something from the man. Harry knew he couldn't do anything about it though, Hagrid was just to trusting.

  "Well, I'm glad yeh came, righ' lonely 'round here with only me and Fang," Hagrid admitted before the door was knocked on. Harry and Ron paled when they heard a man introduce himself as the Minister. Thinking quickly they did what any smart person would do.

  Jumped straight out the window.

  Crouching low with dirt all over them Harry and Ron stayed as quiet as they could. No one else was around and the Minister entered quickly with Dumbledore. Lucius showed up, Harry recognized him from the summer before this year.

  They waited for a while longer before Lucius exited the hut, sneered at it, then briskly walked away. They watched Dumbledore leave with what looked to be a piece of parchment and waited for Hagrid to appear. Suddenly they heard a loud shout from the hut.

  "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuf, all they'd have to do is follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm sayin'."

  With that Hagrid left escorted by the Minister and Dumbledore towards the Auror's that had been called to take Hagrid away. But then the old man stopped and looked towards exactly where Harry and Ron were before gazing back at Hagrid who was complaining about him being evicted.

  "Can you tell the students something for me, Minister Fudge?" Dumbledore askee the man who nodded enthusiastically, eager to please.

"Yes, yes, of coursr Dumbledore what do you wish for me to tell them?" the   
Minister replied.

"I have two things to say; I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me," he began and the Minister looked at him weirdly, "Also, I want the students to know that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

  Then they were gone.

...

  Harry and Ron stood in their room mulling over the conversations they overheard. Ron was a little worried about the 'follow the spiders' thing for some reason. But Harry was more worried that Dumbledore was gone. He never liked the man but there was no doubt about it, he was powerful. With him gone whoever was really commanding the beast would have nothing to fear. People would fall into a state of panic, and if Lucius thought he could use that he was dead wrong.

  The Slytherin's were on edge and if Dumbledore was gone two things were going to happen. Fear and paranoia would overtake the students and the Gryffindor-Slytherin War was going to increase tremendously.

  "Alright so we learned that Dumbledore is gone and Hagrud wants us to follow the spiders," Ron summarized, "What the bloody hell does this mean?"

  "I don't know," Harry admitted a little afraid, "I don't know."


	19. Chapter 19

  Life without Hermione had quickly taken a negative effect on Harry and Ron. This was proven by the fact that they currently sat in front of acting Headmistress McGonnagil who was giving them a disappointed look. No where near as good as Dumbledore's but then again that man had many years to study his look.

  "Do you two know why you're here?" the Gryffindor Head asked. Thankfully she hadn't Floo'd any of their blood relatives or else things would be a lot worse. McGonnagill was at least smart enough to know bringing the Potter's or Weasley's would only do more damage.

  "No ma'am we do not," Harry answered schooling his features. Truthfully he knew exactly why they were there but he wouldn't tell her that.

  "Oh really," she scowled, "So you have no idea why Mr. Nott is in the Hospital Wing with broken bones and many, many wounds?"

  "No ma'am, do you know how it happened?" Ron asked pretending to be worried for his classmates. In reality it was him who gave Nott a nice new scar on his cheek, and not the cheek on his face.

  "He was last seen degrading Ms. Granger before disappearing and being found hours later outside," McGonnagill informed the two Slytherin's, "And you tell me you have no idea how this happened."

  "Maybe a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor did it ma'am, they have the most Muggleborns," Ron suggested with Harry nodding next to him.

  "Yeah, probably got mad that he was degrading a Muggleborn. Serves him right though," Harry muttered the last part as McGonnagill cursed Morgana.

  Technically there was no evidence that pointed towards Ron or Harry. They both had seal tight alibi's from Neville and Hannah, though she had a feeling the two Hufflepuff's had lied to her. However despite no evidence it was fairly obvious that they would be the culprits. They had already served detentions for doing something similar, though a bit tamer than this, to a Ravenclaw who had bad-mouthed Hagrid.

  "Just, go to your class," McGonnagill sighed sending them away.

  She missed the two Slytherin's grin triumphantly.

...

  "I have this strange feeling that McGonnagill didn't believe us," Ron claimed after they were far enough away.

  "No, of course she believed us, I mean we are upstanding students and everything," Harry waved it away and they both continued to walk.

  Then they broke down into laughter.

  "She was so angry," Ron laughed as they both leaned on each other for support.

  "I thought I saw steam come from her ears," Harry chuckled as the two Slytherin's finally calmed down.

  "Ah," Ron wiped a year from his eye, "Might as well head to Herbology, it's probably finished but we'll get in trouble if we don't, then it's DADA."

  "Yeah," Harry answered their good mood plummeting. Lockhart was going to be a pain and they knew it. The man couldn't keep his mouth shut if they sowed his lips together.

  When they finally met up with their group for Herbology it was finished and people were packing up. Daniel was there and was talking with Ernie who was glaring at Malfoy. Harry and Ron decided to eavesdrop.

  "...what are you doing here anyway Daniel?" Ernie asked.

  "Thomas needed to ask Professor Sprout something," Daniel answered, "I have to ask though, who do you think Slytherin's Heir is?"

  "Probably Malfoy if I had to bet money on it," Ernie answered sending a hateful glare to Malfoy. It wasn't a bad guess, after all Malfoy's father had gotten Dumbledore sacked. He was also proclaiming, quite loudly, that Dumbledore was a terrible Headmaster and hopefully they'd get someone who wouldn't want to close the Chamber.

  "No," Daniel answered with such conviction that Harry and Ron stared at him for at least a minute. Well Harry didn't know how Daniel knew it wasn't Malfoy but he did agree. Harry knew it wasn't Malfoy, not because he subtly spied on him or found out with some sort of magic. No, Harry figured it out because Malfoy was complaining that he didn't know who opened the Chamber and his father refused to tell him when he thought no one was in the Common Room. The boy really did need to learn how to be subtle.

  "Harry look," Ron pointed towards the grass and Harry looked at him oddly. But then he caught it, little spiders crawling towards the Forbidden Forest.

  "Guess we know where we're going tonight," Harry grinned but Ron looked particularly frightened, "Ron are you afraid of spiders?"

  "Maybe," Ron mumbled and it took considerable effort for Harry to not break down into laughter.

...

DADA couldn't have turned out worst, honestly Harry would take a conversation with the Potter's than sit through that idiots class. Lockhart was proudly proclaiming that he knew Hagrid had done it all along despite people's claims that he hadn't. He had even, with a smug look on his face, claimed that he knew more about his trail then they did. Which was a lie, partially because Harry didn't think Hagrid got a trial and partially because Harry was there when Hagrid was arrested. Nonetheless Harry and Ron discreetly charmed many of his objects to fall and break just as he got near.

He screamed the first dozen times it happened.

  Later both Slytherin boys laughed over Lockhart's girly screams as they laid on Hermione's bed in their room. Harry was thankful that he and Ron had their own room, not like the other houses who he knew shared dorms with more people. Still they had to keep up pretenses and went down to the Slytherin Common Room for awhile. Daphne, Tracy and Blaise had approached them hoping to start a conversation but they quickly realized that both boys weren't ready to talk to others. Especially when Blaise brought up Theodore Nott and both boys adopted maniacal grins.

  It was nearing midnight when everyone finally cleared out of the Common Room. Harry had hoped that they would be able to leave but then again he should have known better. Sirius Black was stationed just outside their secret entrance, which the Slytherin's loudly protested to, waiting patiently for anyone to come out or to alert more people in case the thing came back to attack. Honestly Harry and Ron found it dumb to have anyone outside, whatever was petrifying these people one Auror wasn't going to make a difference.

  "So how do we get around Auror Black?" Ron asked as they sat in the Common Room concocting a plan.

  "Simple, our blood is still out there by the forest," Harry grinned pulling his pocket knife out. Ron groaned a little at having to drink more of his blood, it didn't taste good.

  "Fine, but if I throw up I'm going to throw up on you," Ron threatened as Harry spilled his blood in a tiny vial. Ron quickly did the same muttering curses under his breath.

" _Steílte mou sto méros pou vrísketai to aíma mou_ ," they charmed the vial of their blood.

"Off we go," Harry grinned and they quickly gulped their blood.

...

The trek through the forest would have been quite nice, if not for the fact that Harry and Ron were being carried by something. It was hairy, six legged and had them facing the ground as two of them carried the two Slytherin's. Harry knew it was a spider, he just didn't remember any spiders that were this big. They had been swept through the forest at a speed that Harry could only reach at a full blown sprint, only these creatures didn't slow like Harry would. Ron was silently whimpering, having obviously come to the same conclusion as Harry on what was carrying them.

"Calm down Ron," Harry hissed, "We have to remain calm."

"Why did it have to be spiders," Ron whimpered fearfully and Harry would have hit him if he could reach him.

Suddenly they were dropped and Harry got a good look at his kidnappers. They were, as described before, six legged and hairy. Large, larger than a dog, and they stared at the two saliva dripping from their pincers. They obviously saw the two Slytherin boys as food, the question was, why hadn't they attacked. Harry instantly remembered reading about them;

Acromantula.

"Aragog," the spider that had carried Harry called out. Harry knew instantly that whoever, or whatever, Aragog was these creatures looked up to him. Maybe as a king or maybe as a priest or something, regardless he held sway over these creatures and maybe knew what was attacking the students.

"What is it?" an aged and slightly irritated voice commanded. Coming to the forefront of Harry's view was another Acromantula only this one was bigger than the others. Harry also swore up and down it had a white beard but maybe that was lack of sleep talking.

"Humans," the Acromantula that carried Ron hissed, "Though not Hagrid."

"If it is not Hagrid then kill them, I care nothing for them," the largest Acromantula, Aragog, hissed bored with the conversation already.

"We're friends of Hagrid," Harry shouted getting up. The spiders around him hissed, angry that he was staring into Aragog's eyes with no fear. "He sent us here."

"Why? Why would Hagrid send children into my home?" Aragog asked as loud clicks came from all around. Harry took a second to look around and realized that him and Ron were in a tight spot.

Acromantula's surrounded them, and after seeing how fast they run Harry would rather not fight them. They all hissed and their beady red eyes stared at him with hunger. Ron was afraid but he tried his best not to show it, going as far as silently pulling his wand out.

"He's been sent to some prison, Azkaban they call it," Harry informed the spider king, or whatever title the large spider held. Ron had already given him a brief explanation of Azkaban, including the dementors that guarded the ancient prison.

"Really?" Aragog didn't seem convinced, "So he was sent to Azkaban and then told you to come meet me. Why? Does he wish you dead?"

"The monster, from the Chamber of Secrets, has returned," Harry announced and now the spiders were hissing angrily and clicking their pincers in anger.

"No, that was years and years ago. They had sent Hagrid away when they had believed I was the creature, but I am not," Aragog claimed, "My instincts told me to kill but Hagrid asked me not to. I remember it well, the girl who died, died in a place I never visited. Her body was, as I believe found in a bathroom, one I did not know even know about. So if you believe I am this, what did they call it? Oh yes, Slytherin's Monster then you are poorly mistaken."

"I dont believe Hagrid would send me into the claws of Slytherin's Monster but the fact still stands. Hagrid is in trouble, I need your help," Harry called out when the gigantic spider once again tried to retreat.

"Hagrid was always to kind for his own good. I told him that would bite him back sooner or later. Even after me getting him kicked out of the school he still brought me a wife, Mosag. And now look, my family large and powerful, so powerful that even the Centeurs think twice before bossing me around," the large creature chuckled, "All thanks to Hagrid."

"So you'll help, you'll tell me what's in the Chamber of Secrets," Harry smiled in joy his hair turning gold.

"No," the large spider hissed, "We do not speak it's name. It is a creature that all spiders fear more than anything. I begged Hagrid to release me when the beast first swept through the castle but he refused. They would do well merely closing that school."

"So you won't help us?" Harry asked in disbelief, "You'll let Hagrid rot in Azkaban? I suppose you're used to that aren't you? Already left him there once and forced Dumbledore to spring him. After everything Hagrid did for you, you refuse to aid him."

"Quiet boy, or I will send my children to kill you," Aragog claimed but Harry merely scoffed.

"You were going to send them to kill me anyway. I remember now, I know what you are, an Acromantula. Bloodthirsty savages the lot of you," Harry yelled before quietly speaking only more than a whisper but just enough so the spider heard him, "You don't deserve Hagrid's love."

"No, I do not," Aragog admitted, "Kill the men, goodbye friend of Hagrid."

"Not without a goodbye gift," Harry grinned, " _Incendio_."

In a jet of fire the spell burst forward, Aragog quickly dodged but the spell hit someone else.

"Mosag," Aragog cried out but Harry paid it no mind. Instead he sent another jet of fire that quickly lit up the surroundings.

" _Incendio_ ," Ron joined Harry finally breaking through his fears.

Soon the whole section of Aragog's home was aflame. Spiders fell down as the flames overtook their bodies. The trees became pillars of fire and death. Torches in the night and Harry could just make out the Centeurs galloping herd coming closer. Aragog now stared at Harry with hate in his eyes.

"Fire beats spiders," Harry grinned as the flames sprang forward forcing Aragog back.

"I'll kill you, I'll kill all of you," Aragog screamed in fury.

"The Battle of Aragog's Hallow, I like the sound of that," Harry chuckled, "This is what happens, good sir, when you do not assist me."

Aragog suddenly sprang forward but Harry had already sent a flame spell. The large spider cried out in pain before regaining himself. It didn't seem to have done all that much damage to him but Harry knew it still hurt. As Aragog poised for another attack Ron had already made his way over and sent a Bone Breaking Curse shattering one of Aragog's legs. The Acromantula clicked angrily before glaring at Harry. Quickly he skittered over to the Second Year Slytherin who sent a cutting curse at him however it merely bounced away.

"I am more powerful then the average spider boy," Aragog taunted.

"Perhaps, but I learned a new spell it's an old and weaker Cruitious Curse," Harry grinned, " _Torqueo_."

The spell shot forward slamming into the prideful Acromantula. He screamed as the spell took hold of him and fell to the ground clicking his pincers angrily. Aragog knew of some spells, Hagrid had taught him, but never had he felt this kind of magic. Hagrid told him of another curse that tortured It's victims but this wasn't it.

"Wha-what was that?" Aragog asked.

"I already told you, an old and weaker version of the Crutious Curse. This one might be weaker but it's still pretty strong," Harry grinned as he heard the Centeurs arriving, quite loudly. Arrows flew through the air slamming into Acromantula's all around them. Aragog's eyes turned to sadness and only now did Harry notice that his own hair, and most likely eyes too, were red with bloodlust.

"Kill me now, before they have a chance at me," Aragog pleaded showing his exposed neck, "A much better fate to die quick than to be tortured by the arrogant Centeurs."

"I thought they were peaceful?" Ron asked surprised to see the Centeurs slaughtering their surroundings.

"No merely prideful, they will not harm children though, foals in their mind, you are free," Aragog clarified, "But I still beg that you end me now."

"Only because Hagrid cares for you," Harry told him.

"Tell him goodbye for me will you?" Aragog asked and Harry merely nodded, "Good, good. I must go meet Mosag now, and most likely my entire family."

" _Diffindo_ ," Harry cursed and the Cutting Curse slammed into the Acromantula killing him instantly.

Aragog, Lord of the Forbidden Forest's Acromantula's, was dead.


	20. Chapter 20

  Harry and Ron were still filled with pride after having killed a powerful creature like Aragog. The large spider was now well and truly dead and even after three days his defeat the teachers and students still discussed the large fires and Centaur celebrations. Though Harry doubted any of the teachers realized why the Centaurs were celebrating, that didn't stop any from pretending they knew. Lockhart seemed to be of the opinion that they were celebrating him for one reason or another. Sprout had decided that they had cured or saved some importent figure. Flitwick thought it was a celebration of life or something of the sort. McGonnagill kept her mouth shut though even she hinted at the possibility that Dumbledore had gone into the forest and was partying with the creatures. Harry couldn't deny the possibility.

  But finally the excitement of slaying the Lord of Spiders was gone and Harry was now having dull and boring classes. Lockhart made it interesting, or more accurately Harry was having fun casting spells on Lockhart when the arrogant DADA Professor wasn't paying attention. Snape kept his class in check and had even gotten Malfoy to stop mouthing off at every chance. Besides that all classes went smoothly and utterly boring.

  It was in the Great Hall soon after McGonnagill had made the announcement that Dumbledore was returning did Harry learned something intriguing.

  "Did you hear Moaning Myrtle yesterday," a Third Year gossiped with another friend, "She is so annoying."

  "Moaning Myrtle?" Harry asked Ron when the other boy took a break in his eating.

  "Yeah, some girl that haunts the bathroom, haven't you seen her?" Ron looked at him curiously. Harry somewhat remembered the ghost but couldn't recall when he talked with her.

  "Wait," Harry could practically hear a lightbulb, "Did you say a washroom?"

  "Yeah, first floor girls' lavatory," Ron confirmed and Harry grinned brightly before Ron caught on, "Wait you don't think."

  "That Moaning Myrtle was the one that died all those years ago," Harry finished, "It makes sense Aragog did talk about a girl dying in the bathroom."

  "Well yeah," Ron agreed, "But why didn't Dumbledore ask Moaning Myrtle this? He was a teacher back when the Chamber first opened."

  "I suppose it's impolite and even with the Chamber of Secrets opened Dumbledore wouldn't dare be impolite," Harry scoffed stabbing the piece of meat in front of him. Of course Dumbledore would be an idiot.

  "That man is barmy I tell you," Ron shook his head going to grab another chicken leg.

...

  The two Slytherin boys decided that the best course of action was to skive their classes to go see Moaning Myrtle. It wasn't like they were missing much going to DADA anyways. They hadn't taken into consideration Filch who had decided to double up on his patrol hoping to catch Slytherin's Monster.

  "You think the monster will kill Filch?" Ron asked as they once again hid from the man.

  "If it doesn't I will," Harry threatened.

  "You will what Mr. Potter," a voice startled the two and they spun around to see Professor McGonagall glaring down at them.

  "Hi," Ron smiled up at her while she fixated them with the disapproving look. She was getting better Harry had to admit.

  "Tell me what in Merlin's name you two are doing here," she commanded and both Ron and Harry shared a look.

  "Well um we were," Ron started but Harry finished.

  "Going to see Hermione," Harry more or less shouted, "We haven't seen her and we're worried about her."

  Harry had expected her to glare them into submission or merely take them to their classes. He had expected a call to their 'families' about skipping class. He hadnt expected her to look close to tears and nod at them.

  "Yes, I see," she frowned sadly, "I had forgotten the emotional toll on the students. I'll tell Poppy that you two are swinging by."

  With that she turned around and marched towards the Hospital Wing Harry and Ron following close behind. It wasn't exactly what they wanted but they did get to see Hermione.

  So in the end it was worth it, more than they even thought possible.

...

  Madam Pomfrey had reluctantly allowed them in. Claiming it was useless to talk to petrified people, Harry wondered if she knew about emotions. After all Hermione might be petrified but that didn't mean Harry and Ron weren't depressed and lonely without her and needed to see her. Honestly what kind of nurse tells people to bugger off when their visiting loved ones.

  So glaring at Madam Pomfrey all the while Harry and Ron took a seat next to Hermione. The girl was still stuck in one spot staring up at the ceiling. She didn't move a muscle and Harry would have thought her dead if he couldn't see her eyes.

  "Hey, mate, what's she clutching?" Ron asked pointing at Hermione's hand.

  "I don't know," Harry too had noticed Hermione clutching a piece of paper tightly, "I think it's some parchment." 

  "Well, grab it," Ron quickly moved blocking Madam Pomfrey's sight. Harry wasted no time and quickly got the parchment out of Hermione's hand.

Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.

  "A Basilisk," Harry looked up to Ron grinning brightly, "Makes sense doesn't it."

  "The spiders, like Aragog, ran from it in fear," Ron nodded vigorously happy to have discovered the monster.

  "And if direct kills, then maybe indirect petrifies," Harry suggested, "Think about it, Janet is holding a mirror which both Hermione and her looked through probably. Justin looked through Nearly Headless Nick and Collin looked through his camera. It makes sense doesn't it?"

  "Yeah, but how did you figure it out so quickly?" Ron questioned.

  "I was reading up on dark creatures," Harry whispered quietly to Ron making sure no one else heard, "Many creatures that have something that kills directly petrifies indirectly. Magic mostly works the same it's how so many people figured out so many different spells."

  "Alright, But if this is a Basilisk how the bloody hell does it get around?" Ron whisper shouted.

  "Pipes," Harry breathed barely above a whisper smiling at Ron as he showed him Hermione's scrawled printing on the bottom of the page.

"And where do we know has pipes?" Ron caught on quickly, "Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom."

"Yes," Harry cheered and swung his hands back. Suddenly he felt a force on the ends of his knuckles and swiftly turned around. Reaching wildly in the air he felt a sort of silky texture. Grabbing on to it he heaved the fabric closer to him.

And out sprawled two lions.

"Daniel? Thomas?" Harry hissed, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Umm," Daniel quickly got up brushing himself off Thomas following close behind, "We came to see Janet but instead we found a way to defeat the monster."

"Hold on," Harry held his hands up, "You're not coming."

"Yes we are," Thomas pushed forward, "Daniel's the only Parselmouth here, and the Chamber can only be opened by a Parselmouth."

Harry opened his mouth but a well placed jab from Ron shut him up. Telling them he was a Parselmouth, one that didn't shun the ability, would only anger them and make them throw false accusations. So keeping quiet he silently glared at them while Thomas held an 'I'm better than you' smirk. Harry was about to punch him in the face when McGonagall burst through the doors. Quickly Harry tossed them their cloak and sat down next to Hermione, Ron following close behind.

"Ah Mr. Weasley," McGonagall walked in with a sad look in her eyes."

"Yes Professor?" Ron replied with an air of politeness that Harry didn't think possible.

"We need to talk...."

...

The whole castle was silent as they mourned the loss of one of their own. Already the Head's of Houses had gone to each dormitories to explain the situation that had arisen. Malfoy had gone pale at the thought of Purebloods being taken and the whole of Slytherin was in lockdown. Luckily two managed to make their escape, Harry and Ron.

Ron was in unspeakable depths of anger.

He was, currently, angrily kicking one of the stalls in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom with Harry desparately trying to calm him. The sounds probably reverberated throughout the school and and Harry would rather the teachers didn't find them.

"Ron you need to calm down," Harry tried to placate his friend.

"I am calm," the ginger haired boy shouted and suddenly one of the toilets blew up.

"You come into my bathroom and destroy things," an angry voice shouted as the ghost of Moaning Myrtle came flying up through one of the stalls.

"Myrtle get out, we don't need you anymore we already got all the information," Ron yelled at her and she ran away crying.

"Really?"

"What she was being a bi-" Ron was stopped as the doors swung open and in walked Daniel and Thomas. With....Lockhart.

"What? Why is he here?" Harry asked pointing at the fraud. Or as the fraud liked to be called, Lockhart.

"You said get a teacher," Thomas huffed.

"My bad I should have specified, a capable teacher," Harry threw his hands up. What kind of idiots brings a fraud to a real fight?

"Well, um, he, he's a teacher isn't he?" Thomas looked to the ground sheepishly.

"You know what lads, you are completely right, I am a fraud," Lockhart admitted, "So I should go back and pack my things and run away you know. Let the real heroes have their day."

"Oh no you don't," Harry grabbed Lockhart by his shirt, "Lucky you, gets to be canon fodder."

"Wha-what?" Lockhart paled immediately, "You-you can't do that."

"I can," Harry grabbed his ear and roughly pulled it down to his mouth, "And I will."

"So, where's the entrance?" Daniel asked trying to get rid of the image of Harry's almost demonic look that had surfaced.

"According the bi-" Ron started.

"Ron."

"According to Moaning Myrtle," the ginger sent a glare Harry's direction, "The entrance is right there." He pointed towards the faucet that resembled a snakes head.

"Alright then," Daniel nervously approached the sink, "Open."

"In Parselmouth you idiot," Ron barked causing the boy to jump.

"I can't do it on command," Daniel snarled staring intently at the faucet.

Harry suppressed a groan of annoyance at his twins' words. Of course the idiot had no idea how to speak the serpent tongue. Harry was already regretting even thinking he'd make a good edition to their little party.

"Bugger me," Ron proceeded to curse mildly under his breath.

"Focus on the bloody snake head and speak Parselmouth," Harry commanded and Daniel nodded once before trying again. Harry knew he could do it easily, having practiced on numerous snakes, but it seemed Daniel needed a few tries before he managed it.

"~Open~," he hissed and the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets opened.

"Well, off you go," Harry grabbed Lockhart by the ear and threw him down. He heard a loud splash followed by a groan, "Good it's safe."

"He could have died," Daniel and Thomas ran to the edge.

Both were promptly pushed by Harry.

"~Stay open~," Harry hissed towards the faucet as the lions plummeted down, luckily the two Gryffindors didn't hear him speak the noble language of snakes.

"Hahaha," Ron began laughing loudly tears springing up, "The look on their faces."

"Yeah, it was hilarious," Harry nodded dumbly taking a deep breath, "Ron I need you to go get the teachers."

Ron stopped and stared at him for a little while before breaking into laughter, "Oh mate you almost had me there," when Harry didn't laugh Ron sobered up, "Mate you can't be serious."

"Ron I am in over my head," Harry admitted, "Fighting a Basilisk by myself and a couple of light wizards and a fraud I can do this. I'm going to need backup and I think you should be the one to get it."

"Why me?" Ron shouted, "Why not Thomas or Lockhart?"

"One, I don't trust them and two, you are too emotionally vulnerable right now," Harry told him and seeing the retort coming roughly grabbed his arm, "Listen alright, you want to help Ginny I get that I would help Rose in a heartbeat but the fact is you can't. You'll only be a liability, one we can't afford, and besides we need the teachers and I trust you to do get them."

"I can't leave you mate," Ron whispered, "You'll die."

"If I die tonight I'll probably die with or without you, but with the teachers I stand a chance, we stand a chance," Harry loosened his grip on Ron, "Go, I'll be alright."

Ron nodded once, then twice, then thrice before pulling Harry into a hug.

"Promise me Death won't take you," Ron pleaded and Harry smiled at him.

"Death's been hounding me for twelve years, she won't catch me tonight."

And with that he jumped into the abyss.


	21. Chapter 21

  Crack!

  "Oh good a fraud broke my fall," Harry laughed getting off a very hurt Lockhart. The man groaned a little and laid on the ground moaning in pain.

  "I think we should go this way," Daniel pointed towards one of the hallways leading somewhere inside the Chamber. Harry paid little mind instead he was eying Thomas who seemed to be grabbing at his clothes.

  "Hey, Daniel, have you seen my wand?" Thomas asked looking up at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry tilted his head a little in confusion and looked around the small clearing where they fell into.

  The shallow water splashed as they moved around searching for the magical stick. Above them was a long pipe that still dripped water onto their heads. Around them were jagged rocks that made up the walls for the area. In front of them hallways branched a couple different ways though Harry had no idea which went where. Turning around Harry noticed Lockhart suddenly grab Thomas's wand.

  "Get down," Harry shouted jumped forward he noticed Daniel follow him quick enough.

  "Obliviate," Lockhart shouted and suddenly there was a large bang.

  Rocks fell from above them and quickly Harry was surround by debris. Dust settled around him and the water soaked the font of his shirt clinging it to his body. Getting up he hissed noticing the cut along his stomach and muttered a quick healing spell. Glancing across the room he could see that he had somehow managed to jump into one of the corridors surrounding the room.

  "You alright?" Harry spun around to see Daniel getting up brushing himself off.

  "Yeah," Harry coughed a little bit of dust, "Where's your idiot of a friend?"

  "He's not an idiot," Daniel snapped back before turning towards the rocks behind them, "Thomas you there?"

  "Yeah," a tired voice sounded from the other side of the rock, "I'm stuck here with Lockhart it seemed my wand broke on the fall. It kind of..um...recoiled."

  "What?" Daniel asked confused with his friends wording.

  "The spell hit him instead of us, he's lost all his memory," Thomas clarified and Harry stiffled a laugh. Now the man had lost all his memory, oh Harry hoped there was no cure.

  "Take care of him, and clear the rocks I'll go ahead with Harry," Daniel called back before turning around. And with all the courage he could muster Daniel began trudging through the water.

  "Here we go again," Harry groaned.

...

  Making their way to the main chambers wasn't exactly that much of a problem. There was little to no obstacles, only a decaying snake skin, and water. While the pathways were dingy and wet Harry marvelled at the main chamber. Filled with well cut stone and beautiful statues Harry was amazed by the craftsmanship. All of this was built by only one man too which made it all the better.

  "Ginny!" Daniel called and ran forward to the girl lying on the floor. Harry barely paid him no mind instead viewing their surroundings.

  "She won't wake," now that got the boy's attention. Spinning around Harry saw a very handsome boy walk towards Daniel. He seemed to be carrying Ginny's wand and screamed dangerous despite the kind smile on his face.

  "Tom?" Daniel asked, "What are you doing here? Actually, it doesn't matter help me get Ginny."

  "Yes, I think it does matter," Harry called out, "I don't remember a Tom walking around the school."

  "Ah, my apologies, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," Tom smiled kindly at Harry, "A Slytherin just like you, well met. You must be Harry Potter, Daniel's brother."

  "Yeah, Tom resides in his diary that Ginny is for some reason holding," Daniel slowly got up pulling out his wand. Harry was quite proud of his brother for finally figuring out what was going on.

  "So, Tom, care to explain what's happening?" Harry asked leveling his wand at the smirking boy.

  "I suppose the ruse is over, you see when someone begins writing in my journal I can...feed, for lack of better words, on them. Their soul empowers me and gives me power, power to return as I have tonight," Tom laughed happily swinging his arms in a wide ark in victory.

  "So she was your puppet, killing the other Muggleborns," Harry surmised while Daniel stood protectively over Ginny.

  "Yes, when Ginny began writing in the journal I was able to ensnare her and feed of of her. The Boy-Who-Lived being one of our main topics of discussion. I mean I deserved to feed off of her have either of you talked to her. She's boring but, I will admit to this, she does gives information and in return all I had to do was be her friend. Her only friend might I add," Tom never lost his smirk, "So, I wonder, Harry, have you figured out who I am?"

  "No," Harry admitted now a little intrigued by Tom. He seemed all over the place but Harry knew Tom was smart. It was in the way he walked and talked he had control over the whole conversation. The only question was; what did he want?

  "I'll give you a hint, I am very interested in Daniel and Voldemort," Tom claimed.

  "The Dark Lord and his defeater, that's an odd thing," Harry spoke slowly and carefully thinking over his clues.

  "Yes, I see it in your eyes," Tom laughed, "You're so close you can almost taste. Here's another; Voldemort is my past, present and future."

  "What?" Daniel blurted out not understanding the riddle.

  "You're Voldemort, a younger handsome Voldemort," Harry's eyes widened in shock.

  "Yes, I knew you were smart when I saw you," Tom suddenly began drawing letters in the air.

Tom Marvolo Riddle  
I am Lord Voldemort

  "Merlin, you came up with an anagram for your bloody name," Harry shouted, "How much time did you have in class?"

  "History of Magic was always boring," Tom shrugged, "Now come join me Harry, from what I've learned from Ginny you don't exactly like your family. I can give you power beyond your very imagination and a new family a better one."

  "Huh, really? Alright I have merely one question, who was the target, Hermione Granger or Janet Black?" Harry questioned.

  "The Mudblood of course," Tom barked out as if Harry was mad for thinking otherwise.

  "Ah, now I see, while I appreciate the offer Tom I sadly have to decline. You see, I have my own family and unluckily for you, Hermione's apart of it," Harry glared at the boy with rage clear in his eyes, " _Confringo_."

  Tom merely swatted the spell away, "I had hoped you would be smart. _Avada Kedavra_."

  Harry swiftly dodged sending a few spells of his own. He also noticed Daniel join the fray throwing his own spells into the mix. Sadly Tom was an experienced duelist and managed to take them both on.

  "Two against one hardly seems fair, why don't we even the odds," Tom grinned, "~Speak to me Slytherin Greatest of the Hogwarts Four~."

  The gain snake head began opening and Harry could hear hissing come from the inside. "The Basilisk!" Harry shouted towards an almost petrified Daniel. The Boy-Who-Lived took a couple steps back nodding and shaking in fear. Harry himself could feel his himself drink back a little in fear and his hair and eyes to take a deep black.

  "~Kill them~" Tom ordered and they heard the Basilisk begin slithering it's way over.

  Suddenly they heard the caw of a bird.

  Looking up they all witnessed a beautiful Pheonix come flying down. It swiftly dropped a hat in front to Daniel before flying away. Fawkes, Dumbledore's Pheonix that meant he was coming. They just needed to hold out for a little longer, maybe distract the Dark Lord long enough.

  "Oh look at that, Dumbledore sends his flaming turkey to help you," Tom laughed, "And all it brings is a hat."

  Daniel paid little attention to Tom quickly grabbing the hat and reaching inside. He then grinned before pulling out a sword, Gryffindor's Sword to be exact.

  "How the bloody hell," Harry mumbled at Daniel threw the hat over to him, "Here goes nothing." Harry reached inside feeling cold metal he yanked out a dagger. Adorned was a snake cooling around the hilt as the blade curved a little to the left.

  "Slytherin's Dagger and Gryffindor's Sword," Tom now seemed enraged staring at the blade in Harry's hand, "How? Ugh no matter I'll kill you, Harry, and take the dagger off your corpse."

  "Let me guess," Harry taunted, "You never were able to get your grimy hands on the dagger. Seems you weren't a true Slytherin after all."

  "You forget who controls the Basilisk child," Tom grinned before Harry saw Fawkes fly back. Instead of dropping something else for Harry and Daniel it instead went charging towards the Basilisk. "What is it doing?"

  "Taking your monster out, now pay attention over here," Harry quickly sent out his own collection of spells, "Get Ginny out of here Daniel."

  A scream of pain drew all attention towards Fawkes and the Basilisk as the Pheonix took out the larger beasts eyes. Harry took the opportunity to see the Basilisk in a magical perspective and was surprised by what he found. It seemed to reek of dark magic yet at the same time the magic didn't originate from the creature. Harry followed a strong thread of dark magic towards the book Ginny was clutching. His diary if Harry remembered Daniel correctly.

  He broke out of his thoughts as the Basilisk's tail whipped a little to close to him. Backing up Harry noticed that Daniel had been rocketed across the room by the tail with Ginny still lying on the floor.

  "~You still have your smell, kill the girl~" Tom commanded and Harry internally sighed. Ron would kill him if Ginny died.

  Rushing forward Harry used a quick spell to speed up. Barely making it Harry shoved Ginny away and held his arm up as the Basilisk smashed one of it's fangs into his skin. Crying out in pain Harry backed up staring at the fang embedded in his arm.

  "Harry!" Daniel cried out seeing his brother getting bit. He tried to get up but he was in too much pain.

  "Oh this is priceless," Tom laughed, "Two Hogwarts students will die tonight, I think I'll just sit here and watch. Oh yes I am, I'm going to enjoy watching you die ever so slowly." 

  "Still a sadist Tom," an aged voice called out and all eyes drew to the entrance. There stood Dumbledore with the entirety of the Hogwarts staff and the Aurors. Also the Potter's, Black's, Lupin, Kingsley and Carrow had murder shining through their eyes. 

  "Dumbledore, you're too late, two of your students will die tonight. But, don't worry, at least your Boy-Who-Lived will survive," Tom sent his signature, as Harry had begun to think of it, smirk at Dumbledore.

  "Harry!" cries resounded throughout the chamber.

  "I will at least be able to end you Tom," Dumbledore spoke gravely pointing his wand at the boy.

  "You don't even know how," the memory laughed.

  "The diary," Harry shouted, "Destroy the diary and he goes with it." To be honest Harry was going out on a limb there. All he knew is that the diary had a strand of dark energy going towards Tom.

  "With what huh? Oh forget it, you are obviously not as smart as I had thought," Tom sighed, "~Kill him~"

  "Here goes nothing," Harry mumbled, "Daniel use this!" Harry ripped the fang from his arm and threw it to Daniel who clumsily caught it.

  "~No, protect the diary~" the Basilisk switched directions and Harry began speaking without realizing it.

  "~I am the True Heir of Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four and I command you to stop~" the Basilisk stopped in it's tracks and all eyes turned to Harry. "~Come here and show me your weak spot~"

  The Basilisk slithered over to Harry with Tom desperately trying to regain control over the snake. Dumbledore had began dueling with him and he now had to fend off Dumbledore or risk losing his form. The snake however didn't attempt to attack anyone and instead showed Harry a place right near its mouth.

  "This is for Hermione you bastard," Harry hissed slamming Slytherin's Dagger into its neck. The creature cried out in pain as the dagger punctured it's venom glands and with its own venom it began to die from the inside out. Harry barely realized his eyes were red until the snake was well and truly dead.

  Looking over Harry watched as Daniel broke out of his reverie and slammed the fang into the diary. As the fang punctured the book Tom's eyes widened and Harry watched as Tom slowly began to fade from existence.

  "It..doesn't....matter...he...will..die," Tom barely made out as he died.

  Harry satisfied with the younger Voldemort's demise, his hair turning gold in triumph, fell to the ground. He saw Ginny slowly get up and many teachers rush over. Carrow, Kingsley and Lily swiftly ran over to the injured Slytherin. The others picked up Daniel and brought him over to Harry.

  "Harry," Carrow gasped grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. Harry saw Ron run over as well from wherever the teachers told him to hide. Or maybe he snuck in, Harry betted on the second.

  "Mate," Ron breathed as Harry chuckled without humour.

  "I suppose I'm breaking our promise, Death finally caught up to me," Harry's laugh turned into a cough, "Took her long enough it's been almost thirteen years."

  "I wouldn't say she has caught up quite yet Mr. Potter," Dumbledore pointed towards Fawkes who flew down. Harry watched in fascination as a single tear fell down the Pheonixes face and dripped onto his wound sealing it up tight. "Pheonix tear, heals even the most grevious of injuries."

  Harry chuckled stroking Fawkes with Carrow yet to let go.

...

  Carrow fretted over Harry the whole way to the Headmaster's Office. Muttering threats and curses that had more than one person question if she truly was no longer dark. Dumbledore merely chuckled at the scene and paid it no mind. The Potter's and McGonagall glared at her, not that she even noticed. Harry merely let himself be taken away without so much as a second thought with Ron gently consoling a crying Ginny.

  When they finally reached the Headmaster's Office Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting there waiting. They instantly jumped up and the matriarch of the Weasley clan drew both her children into tight hugs. Ron grimaced more than a little angry that his mother would just come up and hug him as if she hadn't been a total cow the last couple years.

  "Well then let's all get settled," Dumbledore suggested as he inspected the diary, "It seems that there was a mild Compulsion Charm, Ms. Weasley was obviousily in her right mind. Because of this I will ask that you take her down to see Poppy. We wouldn't want one of our students injured would we?"

  "Oh thank you Albus," Molly gushed and began praising Dumbledore as if there was no tomorrow. Dumbledore merely chuckled before sending them on their way. However Ginny stopped right in front of Harry and Daniel and took a deep breath.

  Before drawing both in a tight hug.

  "Thank you," she whispered before giving one last squeeze the  hurrying off.

  "Now then I will want a full debrief on what happened," Dumbledore ordered and instantly Daniel began retelling the story. However at the end Dumbledore looked towards Harry who hadn't spoken a word. "It seems Daniel is missing some things. Care to fill in the blanks?"

  "I'd rather not Headmaster, after all I believe Daniel has given you all the necessary information," Harry nodded towards his brother as Dumbledore nodded.

  Then Lucius Malfoy made his entrance.

  "Dumbledore, I thought you were no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts," Malfoy sneered.

  "Ah yes, that is a funny story actually, you see the Board of Governors decided to rescind the expulsion. They even claimed that they had been threatened and, or, coerced into signing the last expulsion, funny that. Of course a high ranking member of society such as yourself would never stoop so low," Dumbledore smiled kindly and Harry silently applauded the man. He seemed to know his way around politics at the very least.

  "Very well," Malfoy sneered one last time before attempting to leave.

  "Ah Mr. Malfoy you wouldn't happen to know what this is would you?" Dumbledore lifted the destroyed diary of Tom Riddle.

  "No, why would I?" Malfoy questioned glaring down at Dobby who seemed to have been with him. Obviously the glare promised that the House Elf would feel Malfoy's wrath despite him not doing anything.

  "Well I just found it odd that young Ginerva would receive the book and all. I mean if the young Mr. Potter's hadn't discovered the diary, all the blame would be put on the Weasley Family. Quite a problem for them that would be," Dumbledore spoke with a fake air of happiness.

  "Yes, good thing we will always have the Potter's around," Malfoy crouched low to the two boy's ears, "Enjoy playing hero boys."

  "It's my favourite game Mr. Malfoy," Harry replied with a cheeky grin.

  "Come Dobby," Lucius barked and the master and servant duo walked away.

  "Excuse me Professor but may I borrow this?" Daniel took the diary and at the Headmaster's nod he took off. The rest of the people in the Office went after him but Dumbledore stopped Harry.

  "Mr. Potter, I must ask how you came about your Parselmouth abilities?" Dumbledore asked.

  "I discovered them early this year a little after the failed Dueling Club," Harry replied, he purposely added the failed part in because Dumbledore was the one to sanction it.

  "Well, thank you for satisfying an old man's curiosity," Dumbledore winked and Harry took his leave. He did however miss Dumbledore's final words as Harry left eager to get away from the old coot.

  "The Prophesy only spoke of one, why are there two?"

...

  Harry was surprised to see Malfoy on the floor with Dobby holding up a sock and his recently snapped fingers.

  "Pray tell what happened here?" Harry muttered and the other occupants of the hallways looked over. It was the Potter, Lupin and Black Families that stood there.

  "Ah well Dobby here took down Malfoy after he threatened Daniel," Sirius grinned.

  "No, Padfoot remember he was merely warning him, right?" James piped up.

  "Now Prongs you really need to get your ears checked he was giving some friendly advise," Remus shook his head in fake disappointment as Malfoy scurried off.

  "Ah yes Moony you're absolutely correct," Sirius nodded.

  "I will never understand you people," Harry sighed his eyes turning dull before Dobby ran up to him, "What do you want?"

  "Dobby wishes to apologize to Master Harry Potter for all that Dobby has done," Dobby looked down his ears dropping a little.

  "Fine, just promise me one thing."

  "Anything."

  "Never try to save our lives again."

 


	22. Chapter 22

  The Maruaders and their families sat inside the Potter's Quarters each enjoying some brand of liquor. Sirius taking the more potent liquor with Romana, both extremely stressed about the situation. Remus, James, Lily and Clara took something a little less, but still very, potent alchohol. The kids rested peacefully upstairs with only Daniel gone down to see when Janet would awake. It had been a week since the catastrophe of the Chamber of Secrets and they all still felt it's lingering effects. Lily had woken up constantly at night over the course of the week making sure her children were in bed. She had even once gone all the way down to the Hospital Wing to make sure Harry was still down there. Her Slytherin child had taken it upon himself to sleep down there with Ron and Hermione.

  Now however they were all anxiously awaiting the return of the eldest Black.

  "I'm glad all of this Chamber of Secrets nonsense is over," Sirius spoke up when the silence stretched too long. It was rarely, if ever, silent when the Marauders were in one room.

  "Yeah, I can't believe Daniel and Harry went to fight a Basilisk," Lily complained still angry at herself for not realizing her children were in danger.

  "It's alright sweetheart, we couldn't have known," James consoled his wife, "I mean, he didn't tell any teacher other than Lockhart."

  "He told me why," Clara spoke up, "He told me that he had warned McGonagall last year but she refused to listen. So this year he took Lockhart thinking the man would be able to help and went to battle the creature. Harry was actually the one who gave him a dressing down when he showed up with the fraud."

  "He should have come to us," James sighed taking Sirius's much stronger drunk.

  "Come on Prongs, he's a Marauder even when we wish he wasn't," Padfoot, Sirius, patted him on the back.

  "Yeah, I'm sure I can name a few dangerous things we did in our time," Moony added.

  "But you never fought a Basilisk," the women in the group shouted. Clara was just glad that Troy hadn't been taken into the fray. Romana was glad that Janet was petrified otherwise she would have gone with them. However all three cared deeply for Harry and Daniel, and did care a little for Thomas.

  "We did try to get into the Chamber," Prongs admitted.

  "I'm glad, for once, we weren't successful," Remus claimed.

  "Yeah, but I'm sure we would have managed," Sirius started but was cut off by the Floo.

  "James, can I come in?" the voice of Kingsley Shaklebolt came booming from the fireplace.

  "Yeah, come on," James agreed readily and the all greeted Kingsley as he entered.

  Their relationship with Kingsley had become strained and tense, but they were trying. Kingsley refused to rekindle their friendship, at least not until they fixed all the things they'd done to Harry. What surprised them the most was Kingsley still stayed stationed in Hogsmeade under Frank, though they supposed that was only because of Harry.

  "To what do we owe the pleasure?" Remus spoke kindly as Kingsley stood their with his very imposing figure.

  "Have you read the Prophet?" he asked hesitantly, almost as if he feared their response.

  "No, why?" Lily questioned seeing the family newspaper in Kingsley's hand.

  "Here," he slammed the paper down and Sirius quickly picked it up. Then dropped it. Next Remus picked it up and began reading.

  "Peter Pettigrew Found Alive," he started the choked, "How?!"

  "It's not possible, Moony and I searched the sewers,there was no sign of the bloody rat. He died. All that was left was his bloody finger," Sirius shouted causing Romana to quickly console him.

  "In a shocking discovery just last night, Peter Pettigrew a renowned Death Eater who betrayed the Potter's was found rummaging inside the garbage bin in a Muggle neighborhood. The Muggle family that lived there tried to chase him away but he quickly pulled a wand out and used the Killing Curse on them. Luckily one of the neighbors witnessed the event and called the Muggle Aurors. Fortunately our own Aurors managed to settle everything down before things got too crazy but this does calls to light terrible things. If Pettigrew is alive then he might come for our beloved savior and his family. We can only hope for the best and pray that this madman is captured as soon as possible," Remus stuttered as he read through the new paper barely believing the words himself.

  "How is this possible?" Sirius began mumbling in obvious anger.

  "He is not the only Death Eater on the move," Kingsley declared, "Malfoy has been visiting Azkaban for six days straight now, Fudge gave him permission. Whatever's happening, it's big enough that even the imprisoned are being dragged into this."

  "Well whatever's happening their not getting close to our children," James declared and they suddenly heard a bang, "Children!"

  Sheepishly the new generation of Marauders slowly made their way down. Rose quickly apologized with Troy both slightly angry as the younger ones for making their presence known. Ivy however ran up to James immediately with sad eyes. And for once Rose was pretty sure they weren't fake.

  "Pettigrew isn't going to come after us is he?" she asked fearfully. James, sensing his daughter's fear, quickly picked her up and rubbed her back soothingly.

  "No honey, he won't get near you," Lily quickly assured and Ivy smiled happily. As long as her mother said it, it had to be true.

  "We better tell Daniel and Harry," Romana stated with nods around the room.

  Then the door slammed open and a happy Daniel burst through, "Their waking up Janet," then he realized the solemn atmosphere, "What'd I miss?"

...

  Harry and Ron were quite sure that their grins were going to break their faces as they sat next to Hermione. Their petrified best friend was only moments away from being revived and they could hardly wait another second. They saw Madam Pomfrey going around and giving everyone some of the Mandrake roots and they slowly awoke afterwards. Mr and Mrs. Granger sat next to them more than happy to see witness the revival of their daughter. The Potter's, Black's and Lupin's had also arrived and took to sitting next to Janet with contemplative looks. Harry barely paid them any mind instead he anxiously held Hermione's hand with Ron.

  "And now these two girlies," Madam Pomfrey smiled warmly as she administered the Mandrake roots. It took barely a minute before Hermione opened her eyes groggily.

  "Ugh, where am I?" Hermione moaned and was immediately pounced upon by Harry and Ron. She let out a girly squeak in protest trying to get them off

  The reunion had been brief but extremely joyful affair. Soon both Harry and Ron released their friend and left her to the mercy of her parents. Emma and Dan had given Hermione the tightest hug she'd ever received with tears streaming down their faces. Ron looked on amused while Harry sneaked a glance at Janet who seemed to be facing her own clingy parents. Harry would have laughed if he hadn't thought it would draw attention to him, or that Janet might decide to kill him.

  After the crying subsided James made a show to clear his throat. He called for Harry's attention and then spun a tale that, if Harry hadn't have had the gift of looking at a person's magic, would seem to be entirely false. He told him of Peter, their friend and close confidant, who had betrayed them at a critical moment in the war. How this rat had been the reason Harry spent years out in London. The rat that had unknowingly sent him into the jaws of Sapphire. And now this rat was alive and had been living free for years.

  "How did this criminal remain undiscovered all these years?" Emma asked as Hermione drew Harry into a hug with Ron.

  "We had believed him to be dead," Sirius snapped, "If we had known he was alive we would have gone after him. There was no evidence that he was still out and about, the whole of England was in disarray we had our family's to look after. It was, it was. We, we had thought he was dead."

  No one judged Sirius for breaking down in front of them.

  And no one spoke of how the entire Marauder clan all shed a tear of sorrow and anger.

...

  The rest of the school year flew by with ease, seeing as there was no Heir of Slytherin prowling about. Harry had spent most of his time with Hermione and Ron, sometimes Luna. They had caught Hermione up on everything, including schoolwork, and when exams came she easily passed. Though they did hear a rumour that Dumbledore was planning on cancelling the exams however the faculty decided exams were too important.

  At the moment Harry was resting after his Transfiguration exam. He was lying down on the couch in Carrow's Office, a place he had constantly been finding himself at. Carrow didn't mind his presence at all instead she welcomed it. Harry usually always had a tale to tell, him, Ron and Hermione had many things to catch up on which made for interesting stories. She would even volunteer her own stories and they would laugh over some teacher drama. Like Flitwick had been having an affair with a married woman and it turns out the husband of the woman found out.

  Harry now laughed whenever people said Flitwick was the nicest, purest professor.

...

  Surprisingly Snape was another person Harry found himself spending time with. It seemed Snape had many stories to tell about failed potions brewing attempts. Sadly there was none about James, it turns out the boy was an incredibly good potion brewer. The Potion Master was also extremely sarcastic but also insanely good with words causing both to more than once start a battle of wit.

  Which Harry usually-always-lost.

  Nonetheless Harry found himself enjoying the many hours spent looking into a cauldron making new potions. In fact Snape had even thought about moving Harry up to Fourth Year classes but Harry decided to not leave Ron alone in Potions next year.

  He doubted Ron would be happy.

...

  Harry stalked up to the tree overlooking the Black Lake. He had just been told, or ordered in Harry's perspective, that he would sit with his parents on the way back. They seemed to have decided that they would not lose him and he would forever be in the grip of one of the family members. Kingsley had told Harry he found it equally amusing and sad. The black Auror had even told him that while their actions were wrong at least their intentions were right.

  Harry had told him that no matter the intent it never justifies the actions.

  Kingsley laughed and told him he was wiser than he looked.

  Shaking his head from these thoughts Harry made it to the tree. He was planning on spending the day alone, well besides Onyx, but instead he was surprised to find Neville there. The young boy looked to be planting something in the ground, and if his Herbology kit was anything to go by he was planting flowers.

  "What are you doing Neville?" Harry asked standing next to the boy. Neville jumped a little before relaxing and smiling up at Harry.

  "Hey Harry, how are you?" he asked trying to evade the question, badly in Harry's opinion.

  "I m good," he replied, lied, before looking at him inquisitively, "What are you doing?"

  "Well um you see, everyone was so down this year, you know? With the Chamber opening and everything so I decided people needed something beautiful. And then that got me thinking about this place, you and the others spend so much time here. So I grabbed some seeds from the Greenhouse and, well I, um, I decided to make a flower bed. Oh Merlin, you probably think I'm a little girl now don't you. I know everyone going to laugh but, but I think this will help some people. And yeah," Neville rambled finishing off rather lamely. He stared at the ground a blush forming on his face. He had expected laughter but instead he felt Harry sweep him up in a hug.

  "Thank you," Harry whispered before running off Onyx bumping around on his shoulder. Neville stared at Harry's retreating figure somewhat confused.

  He never saw Harry's tears as the boy had run away too quickly.

...

  The trip back to London had been slow and awkward. Harry was forced into a compartment with Lily and James, as well as Daniel, Rose and Ivy. Harry decided to sit next to Rose and the window effectively blocking their attempts at conversation. They did attempt some but Harry had either ignored or just gave them one ward answers.

  Needless to say Kings Cross had been a welcome sight.

...

  Ron was the first to see Harry and had given him a brief goodbye. Mrs. Weasley was trying to hurry them a long, it seemed she had the same idea as the Potters. If they leave quick enough the boys can't escape. So after a short hug and a whispered "see you later" Ron was pulled aside. Harry watched his friend give Hermione a tight hug, followed by another from Emma and a hand shake from Dan.

  Hermione then came rushing over dragging her parents over and crushed Harry into a hug. She whispered probably a million "I'm sorry's" obviously feeling depressed for her friend. Dan then gave him a handshake with a small kind smile with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Finally Emma drew him in a hug.

  "Granger doors will always be open to you," she whispered before pulling away and taking Hermione with her.

  Harry didn't know what she meant.

  Until he got outside.

  Outside the Granger family car was parked right in the center with both backdoors opened. Harry looked ahead to see Ron being dragged off to the Portkey Station just across the street. Ron we sin between the twins and sent Harry and smile pointing to the car. Harry nodded back before taking a deep breath and looked over to Rose who currently held him.

  "Promise me you'll write more often?" she asked. Harry had learned over the past couple school years that she was extremely perceptive. Most likely she had noticed the car from Harry and Ron's not so subtle glances.

  "Promise," he agreed.

  "See you soon little brother," she whispered in his ear before letting him go.

  Harry wasted no time and sprinted towards the car. Ron followed closely behind, people screamed their names but neither paid much attention. They more or less slammed into the backseats squishing Hermione before slamming the door shut.

  "Drive, bloody, drive," they both shouted.

  Harry had never seen Dan Granger drive so recklessly and he doubted he eve would.

  Harry stared out the window watching the streets of London pass by, probably faster than they should.

  He was back in his paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this chapter seems rather rushed and/or forced but I have decided that this book needed to end. This one has been dragging on for too long now but I will admit that this has taught me a lot. I've learned not to add too many details to a single story, I feel that I more stuffed this story with details rather than merely fill it up and leave more to be discovered. Nonetheless the next book in the series is in the progress of being written and I have a feeling people with greatly enjoy it. 
> 
> This little end note will be placed in the next chapter which will be an A/N most announcing the next book. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support.


	23. A/N

  I am sorry if the last chapter seemed rather rushed and/or forced but I have decided that this book needed to end. This one has been dragging on for too long now but I will admit that this has taught me a lot. I've learned not to add too many details to a single story, I feel that I more stuffed this story with details rather than merely fill it up and leave more to be discovered. Nonetheless the next book in the series is in the progress of being written and I have a feeling people with greatly enjoy it.

Thanks for all the love and support.

  Now That, that is all out of the way I have a feeling all of you beautiful people know why I'm here. Huh? Come on don't lie to me you know. You've been waiting for a day, yeah, I kinda wrote the first chapter of the next book the second after the last chapter for book two was finished. 

  Yeah...

  Anyway.

  The next book is out and is being updated, hopefully at a faster pace then this one. Let's be honest I slacked off for this one. 

  Thanks for all the love and support I love all of you.


End file.
